It's All About The Girl
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: It's a Raura & Riaura story! Ross & Laura. & Riker & Laura. There's trouble when both brothers fall for the same girl ;) Especially when it starts to affect Ross's singing & acting career & Riker's singing career and it starts to tear R5 apart as well as the cast of Austin & Ally. I suck at summary's but give it ago please?
1. Riker Meets Laura

**Hey guys, so this is my new story "Its All About The Girl"**

**I got the idea when I was watching the NBT thing when Laura Marano was interviewing R5. It was just the way Riker, Ross's (Austin) brother, looked at Laura during it. And Ross was just stood next to Laura giving him the evils :') So yeah.. That's where I got my inspiration from :D **

**Seriously, I get my inspiration from ****_ANYTHING _****at all.. ANd I managed to get an idea for a story out of that.. So that just goes to prove alot. **

**Starring:  
Ross Lynch  
Riker Lynch  
Laura Marano  
Calum Worthy  
Ellington Ratliff  
Rydel Lynch  
Rocky Lynch  
Raini Rodriguez **

**& more! .. Possibly.**

**Anyway.. Enough of me blahing on.. TO THE STORY**

**BTW Riker, Ratliff, Rydel & Rocky haven't met Laura, Raini and Calum yet. Just pretend they haven't visited the Austin & Ally set EVER. :') OR MET THEM just seen them on TV :D Same goes for Laura, Raini & Calum. ALSO no one is dating ANYONE.**

* * *

****Ross, Laura, Raini and Calum were all down on the set of there TV show 'Austin & Ally'

They were all getting ready to film the first episode of Season 2 of Austin & Ally. All of them were all in place ready to practice for it.

Ross walked over to Laura "Hey." He said.

"Hey, so are you finally gonna let me Raini and Calum meet your band or what?" Laura asked.

"Yeah.. They are coming down to the set today at some point." Ross said before sitting on top of the counter that was placed on the set "It's their first time here so no doubt they'll get lost and I'll have to go find them."

Laura chuckled "Well, let's hope they don't." She then walked to the other side of the set.

* * *

"RIGHT!" The director shouted "Is everyone ready to practice?" Everyone nodded "Right, then ACTION!"

_Laura (Ally): *Starting walking over to Austin & Dez* Your still carving that pumpkin? It's been hours.  
Calum (Dez): It takes time to capture the perfection that is Austin's face.  
Ross (Austin): *Nods*  
Dez: *Drawing on the pumpkin* Almost done.. *Holds up the pumpkin* Walla!  
Ally: Amazing! It looks just like Austin!  
Austin: Except my hairs parted on the other side..  
Dez: Aw man.. Guess I gotta start over! *throws it onto the floor*_

At that moment, Riker, Ratliff, Rydel and Rocky walked onto the set and started to watch them.

Raini then walked onto the set, but as she began her line she saw Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky. "Guess who got a- Oh my god, hi guys!"

Ross, Laura and Calum then looked over to who Raini was saying 'hi' to. They saw it was all of them. But quickly Laura ran off the set for something, nobody noticed it.

"Alright, guess that's a break then." The director said unhappy.

Ross, Calum and Raini then walked over the four.

"Hey, thought you said there was four of you?" Riker said.

"There is she-" Ross said looking to see Laura, but she wasn't there. "Has disappeared somewhere.. I'll introduce her later. Anyway, for now this is Raini and Calum. Don't need to point out which ones which."

They all shook hands/hugged.

"So, is Ross as annoying here as he is at home?" Rydel asked messing.

"Probably more annoying!" Calum joked.

"Hey!" Ross said punching him in the arm.

"I was joking and so was she." Calum said rubbing his arm where Ross had just hit.

"I was." Rydel said "but you are annoying."

"So are you but you don't see me complaining!" Ross said.

Rydel laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah we get it you two are annoying." Riker said "Hey Ross, where's the bathroom? I'm kinda busting here.."

"Down that hall right at the end to the right." Ross pointed.

"thanks." Riker then began to walk down the hall.

* * *

A few seconds after being in the bathroom. Riker left. But as he walked out he accidently knocked into someone and made them fall to the floor.

He shut the bathroom door "Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He said taking the girl's hands and helping her up.

"I'm fine." She said smiling "Oh hey, your Ross's brother Riker aren't you!"

"Yeah, I am." Riker said smiling. "Aren't you Laura?"

"I am." Laura replied. "S-so have you met Raini and Calum yet?"

"I have.." Riker said still smiling. His heart was beating really fast as soon as he saw her.. He couldn't stop smiling it was believable. Apparently, neither could Laura. "So.. You going back down to set?"

"Er. Yeah." Laura said still smiling "Need to. Before the director goes all crazy."

Riker laughed a little "Well.. I'll walk with you."

They both began to walk back down to the set.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Riker & Laura's Talk

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

****After Riker and Laura's run in, they both made their way back down to the set where everyone else was probably waiting for them both to return.

As they were walking back down, they started to talk a little. Of course, Riker made the first move to talk.

"So, how's things on set with Ross?" Riker asked.

"Great. He's an amazing guy." Laura said "What's he like at home?"

"Annoying. But I guess all siblings are annoying right?" Riker said, knowing that she'd know the answer.

"Yeah, I guess so." Laura said looking down at her feet and then back up. "So are you the oldest?"

"Huh?"

"Are you the oldest out of you, Ross, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff?" Laura asked.

"Oh er. Yeah. Except, Ratliff isn't our brother. Just a really good friend." Riker said reminding her.

"Oh yeah I forgot." She said nervously. "Ross did tell me that. Ryland's the other brother isn't he?"

"Yup. Also the youngest. Although, you wouldn't think it. He acts the oldest and Ross acts the youngest."

Both of them laughed a little. "Yeah well he's the youngest out of all of us here and acts the youngest aswell. But in a good way."

"Wait.. he's the youngest?" Riker said surprised.

"Yeah. Who did you think was the youngest?" Laura asked.

"I thought it was you." Riker said "You look the youngest! But in a good way.."

"It's fine. Everyone thinks that. But Ross is the youngest and Calum's the oldest." Laura said "But, why's your reason why you think I'm the youngest? Everyone else has different reasons sometimes."

"I don't know.. Because you have that face. Like.. That pretty face, that looks soft." Riker explained, a little nervously.

Laura started to blush a little "Awe, thanks. But I don't know about the soft part."

Riker laughed a little.

Before they knew it they were both back on the set of Austin and Ally.

Rydel was with Raini and Rocky over at the piano and Ross was with Ratliff and Calum where they were before.

"It was nice meeting and talking to you," Laura said smiling "Maybe we could do it again sometime. It was nice."

"yeah.. maybe." Riker said smiling also. "If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

"I'm 17 in November. How old are you?"

"I'm 21 in November." Riker said.

"Wow.. We have the same birthday month." Laura said laughing a little "Lets just hope it's not on the same day."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I'll see you some other time." Laura then walked over to Raini, Rydel and Rocky.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Riker couldn't help but keep smiling.

Everyone seemed to notice it. He was happier than usual.. Which they didn't think was possible. (They meaning Ross, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff.)

So when they all got home they all sat out the back of Ross, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland's house with Ratliff, Laura, Raini and Calum.

Ross had decided to let them three stay there for a little while. Just so they could get to know the rest of his band/brother's/sister/friend better. They were even gonna decide to swim in the pool for a little bit.

"How about we all go in the pool for abit!" Rydel said standing up.

"Yeah, maybe me, you, Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Ratliff." Ross said. "But what about Laura, Raini and Calum. They have nothing to swim in. Unless they want to jump in, in their cloths."

"Hey, I can lend Raini and Laura a swim suit or bikini." Rydel told Ross "And I'm pretty sure you, Riker or Rocky can lend Calum some trunks."

"Oh yeah.." Ross said before standing up "Laura, Raini, you two just follow Rydel. Calum. You follow me."

The four then went inside, which left Riker, Ratliff, Rocky and Ryland outside.

"Alright dude, why so happy?" Rocky asked Riker.

"What do you mean? Can't a guy be happy like?" Riker asked him.

"Yeah.. But your even more happier than you are." Rocky told him.

"Rocky's right. What's going on man?" Ratliff asked "Have you been drinking?" Ratliff asked leaning over the table abit.

"What? No! I haven't been drinking!" Riker said defending himself.

"Good, because you got to wait til your birthday til you can legally do it." Ratliff said leaning back and pointing at him a little.

"Yeah I know, I'm not dumb!"

"So are you gonna tell us why you are so happy?" Ryland asked.

"No, I'm good." Riker said before standing "Now, I don't know about you three but I'm gonna go get changed into some swim trunks." He then went inside the house.

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Ross Gets Jealous

**Chapter 3**

* * *

****Laura, Rydel and Raini then got into their bikini/swim suits and went downstairs out the back. As usual Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland were all trying to drunk eachother under neath the water.

Raini and Rydel then got into the pool while Laura just sat on the edge of the pool just watching. She was gonna go in, but just not yet. For now, she was just watching everyone messing on and throwing eachother about.

Then Ross had cannon balled into the pool, but as he done he knocked Ratliff off a little raft thing into the pool. So Ross then jumped out of the pool quickly with Ratliff chasing him about.

Laura laughed. Then Riker swam over infront of Laura. "Aren't you getting in?" Riker asked her.

"Not yet. I will soon though." Laura said smiling. "It's just I can't swim and I'm scared if I drown a little, but I will go in water just-"

"I get it, don't worry." Riker said laughing a little.

Laura smiled.

Then Ratliff came racing down the edge of the pool, which sent Laura flying into the water. But seen as though Riker was infront of her she ended up going into him putting them both under the water.

Ratliff then burst out laughing, same as Ross. But Ross didn't see Riker infront of Laura.

Laura then appeared at the top of the water coughing and struggling, but that was because she was a little bit shocked. Then Riker appeared up aswell and held her tightly. Which made Ross stop laughing and go all serious.

"Laura! Laura, it's fine, I'm here!" Riker said. She then stopped coughing, looked at Riker and smiled "Don't worry, as long as I'm with you I won't let you drown."

"And me." Ross said raising his hand "I won't let you drown."

"Considering your the one who knocked me into the pool?" Laura said reminding him "I think I trust Riker more."

Ross then just felt anger build up inside him. So he just jumped into the pool which sent a huge thing of water over Riker. Luckily Laura had moved.

"Dude!" Riker shouted.

"Whoops." Ross said before swimming else where.

* * *

Throughout the night Laura just stuck with Riker incase anything happened to her while she was in the water. Then Laura, Raini, Calum and Ratliff all decided to leave and go home.

"Hey Ratliff, I'll give you a lift home." Rocky said grabbing his car keys and following him.

"Any of guy three want a lift?" Riker asked.

"I'm getting picked up." Raini said.

"And I only live round the corner so I'll walk." Calum said.

"What about you Laura?" Riker asked her.

"Erm. Sure if you want." Laura said.

"C'mon on then lets go." Riker said about to leave.

"That's okay Riker, I'll give her lift home." Ross said taking the keys away from Riker.

"You haven't even got your license.." Riker said taking the keys back "So I don't see that working out."

"T-then Rydel can drop her home!"

"I think I can manage taking her home Ross.. I'm not an idiot." Riker said opening the front door.

"Well, then I'll come with!" Ross said running out the door.

Riker just shook his head and walked to the car with Ross and Laura.

* * *

After Riker and Ross had dropped off Laura home, they all went back to their house. When they did, just as Riker was about to get out of the car and Ross had gone inside, their Mom came out.

"Riker, can you go to the store for me?" Mrs Lynch asked handing him some money.

"Sure." He said taking the money and getting back into the car "What do you want?"

"Just some snacks that's all. Everyone's complaining they are hungry."

"Alright." Riker then put the window up and drove off.

* * *

When Laura got in her house, she slowly shut the door and when she turned around she saw her Mom stood in the door way shaking her head.

"Where _have_ you been?" Mrs Marano asked.

"I- I was round a friends house with Raini and Calum." Laura said nervously.

"What 'friends' house?"

"Ross's.."

"That didn't look like Ross in the car."

"Yeah, he was sat in the back. That was his brother Riker." Laura told her "Ross doesn't have a license yet so Riker offered to drive me home.."

"Don't lie to me Laura, it'll get you nowhere." Mrs Marano said before going into the other room.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked confused "I'm not lying! What am I lying about? Please do tell Mom."

"Ross wasn't in the car. I didn't see him."

"He was.. The back windows are just blacked out so people can't see in and go crazy when they see Riker, Ross, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff in the car." Laura explained. "That's why you couldn't see him. Do you think I'm- Oh no, Mom. You got this all wrong." Laura said laughing a little "I'm not going out with Riker. He's like 20. I'm almost 17. I don't see it working out." Laura then laughed a little more. "Oh Mom, you crack me up." She then walked out of the room.

"Well until you aren't going out with the boy anymore, there's no way you are staying in this house with me."

"What?" Laura said walking into the room "Mom, I'm not dating anyone!"

"I don't care, you can go live with your Dad for a while. I need space."

"Your the worst Mom ever." Laura said running upstairs.

When Laura went upstairs she packed up a bag with cloths and everything else in it and went back downstairs into the room her Mom was in. "Got your wish Mom. Don't expect me to come back though!"

Laura then stormed out of the house.

Just Laura's luck.. It was starting to pour with rain. But she just continued to walk to her Dad's. Even if it was gonna take a little while.

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming REAL soon :)**


	4. The Flash Of Light

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

****Riker had just been to the shop and got what his Mom asked to get her. So he ran back to the car, cause it was raining, and left the store.

As he was driving down a road, he saw a girl walking down the road getting soaked with a bag. When he took another good look he saw it was Laura. He was a little confused, so he pulled over and winded down the window.

"What are you doing?" Riker asked.

Laura then turned and saw Riker "Oh hey Riker." She said smiling "I'm going to my Dad's."

"How come?" Riker asked "Thought you were living with your Mom."

"Oh, Yeah.. I was. But I kinda got kicked out and left at the same time."

"Oo.. How come?" Riker asked. As Laura was about to say something, he stopped her. "How about you get in the car and tell me? Saves you from getting anymore wet from the rain."

Laura then walked around and got in at the passenger side. "Well.. I got kicked out because.. Well it's a very stupid reason really." Laura said laughing a little.

"What was it?"

"She saw you drop me off and immedeatly though we were dating." Laura told him. Riker then laughed a little "Yeah I know, I laughed when she said it."

"Well where does your dad live?" Riker asked "I'll drop you off if you like."

"Sure." Laura said smiling "Erm. he lives down that way." She said pointing behind.

Riker then turned the car around and drove to Laura to her Dad's for her.

About 10 minutes later, Riker pulled up outside.

"Well, thanks for everything Riker." Laura said about to get out of the car.

"Hey, it's nothing. Plus. Your Ross's friend, so it's the least i could do."

Laura then smiled and then both of them hugged.

Before they both hugged they saw a flash, so when they pulled away then looked around.

"What was that flash?" Laura asked.

"Probably just lightening." Riker said.

"Maybe. Anyway, bye." Laura then got out of the car and walked up the front door of her Dad's house.

Riker waited until she was inside and then made his way back home.

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon.. **

**OoOoOoOoOoO what do you thinks gonna happen?! :D **

**Btw, there will be the Raura in this story as well :)**


	5. Ross Attacks Riker

**Chapter 5**

****_Italic text = thoughts  
__**Bold Italic = Them Practicing Austin & Ally**_

* * *

****The next morning Riker woke up to a very loud shout coming from downstairs. It was Ross. He shouted "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK?!"

_Oh my god.. What the heck's up with him now? _Riker thought to himself.

So he just turned over and went back to sleep, it was quite early. He could tell because Ross was up and he'd be going down to the Austin and Ally set. But he kinda sat back up because he heard a conversation going on between Ross and Rydel.

Which was:

Rydel had came out of her bedroom and went downstairs "Ross, what's going on? Why are you shouting?" Rydel asked.

"Look at this!" Ross said. Obviously he was handing her something. "He is the WORST brother ever in the world! I hate him."

"Ross, don't say that. This is just probably taken out of context!" Rydel said trying to convince him "He'd never do something like that to you.. Why are you so bothered anyway?"

"Cause he's my brother! And she's my bestfriend!"

"Sure that's the reason?" Rydel asked.

"Yes." Ross then left slamming the door behind him.

"Ross!"

Riker then decided to get up and get dressed. He then went downstairs to go see what was going on, he had no idea. "Rydel, what's wrong with Ross?" Riker asked her.

"Nothing." She said hiding something behind her back.

"What do you have behind your back?" Riker asked folding his arms.

"Nothing.. Just something of mine." Rydel lied "Now if you excuse me, I am going back upstairs." Rydel the managed to get passed Riker and run upstairs with whatever she had behind her back.

* * *

Laura had got a lift off her Dad the same morning to the Austin and Ally set. "Thanks Dad," She hugged him and got out of the car.

When she got out of the car, she looked near the door where she saw Ross lent against the wall. He didn't look so happy.. He looked annoyed and angry. So she went over to him and stood next to him.

"Hey Ross." Laura said smiling "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." Ross lied "It's fine."

"C'mon, it must be something." Laura said. "Just tell me."

"Fine.. Riker.. I hate him.. He's the worst brother ever."

"How?"

"You should know.." Ross said "Or you'll find out soon."

"O-Kay.." Laura said.

"I wanna be alone.. Can you leave me for now please?" He asked, but not in a very nice tone like he usually does.

"Okay.." Laura then walked inside the studio.

_Wow.. Riker must of really pissed him off or something.._

__When she got inside she went straight to her dressing room and put her bag and coat down before going into Raini's dressing room where she found Calum aswell. They were both smiling at her.

"W-what..?" Laura said "What have I done?"

"Oh Laura, it's nothing you've done.." Calum said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, love does crazy things.." Raini said smirking "Even if you have known them for a day."

"K.. I'm just gonna ignore that.." Laura said "Whats wrong with Ross?"

"Here, this might explain everything.." Raini said handing her a magazine.

When Laura looked at it her eye's widened. The title read: **_LAURA MARANO AND RIKER LYNCH DATING!_**It had a picture from last night when Riker had picked her up in the rain and she hugged him in the car.

"Oh wow.." Laura said shocked. "This.. This is not what it looks like!" She said looking at them both.

"Then what is it?" Raini asked "You two were pretty close last night."

"Yeah, that was because I can't swim and I was scared of drowning!" Laura protested "Then last night, I got kicked out so I was going to my Dad's and he drove passed, stopped and gave me a lift. He was being nice.. So I gave him a hug. I don't date him! He's almost 21! I'm 16 almost 17! That's just.. Wrong!"

"Not really." Calum said "There's other teen celebrities out there that have dated older people, so yours isn't bad."

"But I don't date him! That's what I am trying to say!" Laura said protesting "Is that why Ross is so angry and upset?!"

"Probably, we haven't seen him all morning." Raini said.

"Oh wow.. I gotta go talk to him." Laura said about to walk off.

"Wait, talk to him later when he's cooled off a little bit. Like, before we rehearse for Austin & Ally." Calum said.

"I guess so, but even if I do I think the title will probably just be Ally after that." Laura said frowning.

"Awe." Raini said walking over to her and hugging her "You just got to tell him that."

"But what if Riker has already tried to tell him?" Laura asked "Then he'll think Riker has told me to tell Ross the same thing Riker's told Ross."

"There's only one way to find out. Just tell him on set before we rehearse like Calum said. "Raini told her.

"I will."

* * *

Later on that day, everyone was on set ready to rehearse except for Ross. He hadn't shown up all day and no one had seen him apart from Laura this morning.

"Where is Ross?" The director asked.

"I saw him this morning, don't know where he is now." Laura said.

"I'm here." Ross said walking onto the set.

"Ross!" Laura said running up him "Look, I need to talk to you!"

"There's nothing to talk about Laura.." Ross said before walking over to where he was supposed to be.

Laura then turned around.

"Where are we taking it from?" Ross asked.

"The song you and Laura perform so, just practice from there." Director said "And we'll play the song and stuff aswell for you to practice etc."

Everyone then took their places ready to rehearse.

**_Laura (ally): Austin it's me, Taylor got hurt.  
Ross (Austin): Ally? Your actually gonna do this?  
Laura (Ally): Yeah, just like the water slide I'm gonna close my mouth and not look down.  
Ross (Austin): Okay, but open your mouth when it's your turn to sing. _**

**_Ross (Austin): Woah, yeah  
I'm walking on a thin line,  
And my hands are tied,  
Got nowhere to hide!  
I'm sitting at a cross road,  
Dunno where to go feeling to exposed. _**

As Ross threw the mic for Laura to catch he threw it to fast and too high, so she ended up missing it so it hit the floor.

"Ross!" Laura said.

"Learn to catch then!" Ross snapped.

"Ross, will you please listen to me." Laura said "Or Riker, just one if us. I am not dating Riker okay!"

"Yeah, magazine proves different!"

"It's taken out of context!" Laura said raising her voice "He was being nice, I got kicked out of my house last night so I went to my dad's in the pouring rain and Riker drove by and offered me a lift so I said yes. So I gave him a hug to say thanks."

"It looked like you were gonna kiss him on the photo!" Ross said almost shouting.

"If I did kiss him don't you think that would of been the photo and not that." Laura said.

"I don't believe you.. For all I know Riker could of told you to say that." Ross said folding his arms "He is older.. And we all know what older people are capable of doing to younger people."

Laura then gave him a disgusted look "Don't even think that Ross! He's your brother! I'm your friend! I could never date Riker! I don't want to! I don't see him in that way! He was just being nice! Not a jerk! Cause if anything! Your the jerk!" Laura shouted before storming off the set, but before she walked completely off the set she turned back round and shouted at him again "Oh, and if I had a choice, I'd date Riker rather than you!" Then she stormed off to her dressing room completely and started crying.

* * *

Later on that day Ross had got in from the Austin and Ally set, luckily Riker wasn't in. Cause right now all he felt like doing was punching his face in. All who was there was himself, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and Ryland. Their Mom and Dad were out the back. They were all inside.

"So.. Where's Riker?" Ross asked sitting down.

"He's gone to the shop." Ratliff said "He'll be back soon."

"Great!" Ross said with sarcasm "There was me thinking he'd left."

"Oh my god Ross." Rydel said "Get over it! Pretty sure Laura and Riker wouldn't do that to you."

"Yeah yeah.." Ross said "I just feel like punching him."

Then the front door opened and closed.

"Does he even know about the whole magazine thing?" Rocky asked.

"Nope." Rydel said.

"I'm back." Riker said walking into the room.

Ross then felt alot of anger build up inside him, Ratliff, Rocky and Rydel could see it so Rydel eased Ratliff to stay beside him incase he jumped up and attacked Riker.

But by the time Ratliff got to him Ross had jumped up and punched him in the face and just started to hit him.

"ROSS!" Rydel shouted "GET OFF HIM!"

Rocky and Ratliff then ran over to them both and pulled Ross away from him.

"What the heck?!" Riker shouted "What was that for?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FOR!" Ross shouted.

"Ross calm down.." Ratliff said struggling to hold him back.

"No I won't calm down!"

"What have I done?" Riker asked.

"Your dating Laura!"

Riker then burst out laughing "No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Ross got one arm free from Ratliff, picked up the magazine and threw it at him.

Riker then caught it and then looked at it "Oh yeah.. She got kicked out of her house last night and was on her way home so I gave her a lift. Then she hugged me. Yeah, you got this all wrong dude." He then put the magazine down.

"Told you!" Rydel said.

"Plus, she's like what 17? I'm 20. Don't see it working out." Riker said sitting down.

"She's 17 in November." Ross told him. This point Ratliff and Rocky just let go of him.

"Oh, look who's been paying attention to his friends!" Riker said. "Look, don't get me wrong Laura-"

"You just called me Laura!" Ross said a little angry "Why Riker?! Why?!"

"It was a mistake Ross. Just calm down. I do it all the time when we are talking about people,," Riker said leaning back in the chair "Even ask Ratliff.. We were talking about Rydel one time and I called him Rydel by mistake didn't I Ratliff?"

"He did." Ratliff said.

"Look Ross, don't take this the wrong way." Riker said sitting back up "Laura is a really attractive girl, but I wouldn't date her."

"So you admit she's attractive!" Ross said pointing at him.

"I'm pretty sure people who are older than Laura and know her would agree. Right Ratliff, Rocky.."

"Yeah, she is pretty like." Rocky said.

"Very." Ratliff said.

"Well, I'm not bothered about Ratliff thinking about it!" Ross said "It's cause it's you! My brother! But why? Why not date someone else?"

"For the last time Ross, I am not dating her!" Riker protested her "Why are you so bothered even if we were or aren't?" Riker then realized "Wait a minute.. You.. You like her don't you!"

"No.." Ross lied.

"Yes you do don't lie!"

"Well I'd have a better shot at getting her if you weren't with her!" Ross said pushing Riker "Just leave me alone." he then went upstairs.

Everyone then all looked at Riker when he left the room "Hey! This isn't my fault! I really don't date Laura!"

"We know.." Rocky said "It's just.. This isn't gonna be good for us all because he's not gonna let this one go." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon**


	6. Riker's Wrong Move at the Wrong Time

**Chapter 6 **

**WILL U PEOPLE REVIEW SO I KNOW TO CONTINUE!? Thanks**

**Omg, this maybe another long chapter :') Ijust love writing this story so so much xD**

* * *

The next day Ross, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky had all got up and began to practice a couple of songs for R5. But it wasn't going so good. Ross either kept on messing up or making sly comments towards Riker. Then Riker kept on messing up aswell playing the guitar, which was the same as Ross. But Riker just ignored Ross's comments.

"Right." Rydel said stepping from behind the keyboard "How about we practice the most simplest song, Stay You'll Stay. But Rocky, your playing the guitar. Ross, Riker, all you two have got to do is sing the song! Without _Ross _making any comments. Okay?" Rydel explained before going behind the keyboard.

Rocky grabbed the acoustic guitar and began to strum.

_Riker: Its summer time,  
And you are all that's on my mind. _

__"So Laura then?" Ross said.

Rocky then just stopped strumming the guitar and bowed his head down.

"Seriously Ross?" Riker said.

"Force of habit." Ross said shrugging.

"Will you get a grip?" Rydel said "Both Laura and him have told you, but no, you won't believe them."

"Yeah, your right I won't," Ross said "Let's just try Crazy 4 U again."

They all then grabbed whatever instruments they needed and began to play.

_Riker: I played it safe,  
I kept my foot up on the break.  
I never really took a chance in life and didn't live for today. _

_Aw, Girl and then I met you. _

__Ross went to go say something, but Rydel just glared at him.

_Opened my eyes to something new,  
You know you set me free like no one else, _  
_And got me actin' a fool_

_Ross: Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl 'cause now I'm livin' and it feels so right, yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane  
You got me jumpin' out of aeroplanes. _

_Riker: Whoa.. _

_Ross: And that's why...  
I'm Crazy It's True_

_Everyone: Hey! _

_Ross: Crazy 4 u. _

__As Riker began to sing the next bit, Ross started walking about playing his guitar. But he didn't see the wire that was connected into the amplify and he tripped sending himself and Riker flying onto the floor.

"Just when we though we were getting through a song.." Ratliff said stopping playing the drums.

"That was an accident!" Ross said getting back up.

"Oh yeah, of course it was." Riker said still on the floor.

"It was!"

Riker then got up "You've been messing up all morning which kept on making me mess up! So do you honestly think I'm gonna believe that was an accident?!"

"It was! I didn't see the wire that was plugged into one of our guitars and I fell over it."

"Whatever." Riker said.

Ratliff then just sighed loudly "You know what, I'm just gonna go." He said standing up.

"What? Why?" Rydel asked.

"I'm not quitting, but until Ross stops acting like a baby, I'll come back. Least that way I'll know we can get through some band practice." Ratliff said before leaving.

"Wait to go Ross!" Rydel said storming from behind the keyboard and going upstairs.

"This isn't my fault! If YOU didn't see Laura" Ross said prodding Riker on the chest hard "Then this wouldn't of happened!"

Riker then just put down his guitar "Okay Ross, I know your my little brother, but you are this far away from me punching you!"

Rocky then walked over and put his arm in between them "Okay, calm down Riker. Ross, stop being childish."

"If you saw Laura or someone in the pouring rain that you knew or liked, you'd give them a lift wouldn't you?" Riker said.

"What do you mean by liked?" Ross said.

"Er.." Riker said trailing off.

"So you are dating her!" Ross said.

"No, I never said that." Riker said walking and sitting down on the nearest chair "We're not."

"If your not, then what did you mean by liked?" Ross asked.

"Just go to the Austin & Ally set Ross. Your gonna be late." Riker said trying to avoid his question.

Ross put his guitar down and shook his head "If your not dating then you obviously like her in the way I do." Ross then left.

"I swear, next time I see him I'm gonna punch him in the face." Riker said looking at Rocky.

"Your not the only one who feels like doing it." Rocky said before leaving the room.

* * *

When Ross eventually got down to the Austin & Ally set he wet down to the normal set where he found everyone who is normally there, but Laura. Which he was a little confused about because she's always there.

"Where's Laura?" Ross asked Calum and Raini.

"She's not here today." Calum said.

"Oh, do you know why?" Ross asked. Raini then avoided eye contact with Ross. "Raini.."

"She's not here because of what's going on at the moment. You know, with you basically hating her and Riker, even though they aren't dating, also everywhere she goes she always gets frequent questions by the paparazzi about her and Riker even though there isn't a her and Riker. Also another question is that how do you feel about it. It's just getting on her nerves." Raini explained "Its really getting to her. Don't suppose you know how Riker's taking it?"

"I don't know.." Ross said "The last time I talked to him was this morning when- Never mind." Ross said before walking off.

When he was walking down the dressing room he bumped into someone. It was Laura.

"I thought you weren't here today?" Ross asked.

"I wasn't, but I decided to." Laura said. "Besides, I thought you'd of been busy hating on Riker, or punching him."

"I've already punched him, not doing it again." Ross said.

Laura then glared at him "You really need to grow up Ross. He's your brother. We. Are. Not. Dating! get it through your thick head!" Laura said before storming to the set.

Ross then sighed.

* * *

Later on that day Rydel was supposed to be coming to pick up Ross, but she pretended she was ill and got Riker to. Even though he didn't want to.

So when he got there he went into the studio and started to walk around to find him. He did get to the Austin & Ally set, but he got lost once again.

He then realized he was in the dressing room area. But he didn't know Ross & Laura's dressing room doors didn't have their names on it.

So when he walked into the room he walked into Laura's dressing room.

"Oh, sorry, wrong dressing room!" Riker said.

"No, no. It's fine." Laura said smiling at him "You can come in if you want."

"Sure?" Riker said stepping in.

"Yeah just don't-"

The door then swung shut. "Let the door shut." Laura said.

"What's wrong with it like?" Riker asked.

"The door handle came off on this side, I had something hold it before, but now it's gone missing." Laura then sighed "Looks like we're stuck in here. That's if someone decides to come into my dressing room. And that's a big _if _because everyone thinks I've gone already.."

"Great." Riker said sarcastically.

"So, don't suppose you've been reading the latest magazine?" Laura asked, knowing he'd know what she was talking.

"Yup, well no. I just walked into my house yesterday and got greeted to a punch session off Ross." Riker said.

"Oh.. Are you okay?" Laura asked walking up to him "I can see a little bit of a bruise under your eye."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riker said touching his eye. "But it didn't hurt alot, so I don't know why there's a bruise there."

Laura chuckled "Well he's taking this whole thing pretty hard even though it's not true." Riker nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go listen and see if anyone's out there."

Laura began to walk to the door, but as she walked she fell over something on the floor, but luckily Riker caught her in his arms. "Whoa, watch where your stepping." Riker said still having hold of her and looking her directly in the eyes.

Laura then felt herself go a little bit weak when she looked at him directly in the eyes, so she was a little nervous speaking. She swallowed hard even though there was nothing in her mouth. "Y-yeah.. Guess so.."

Riker then also felt himself go a little bit weak, but for some odd reason he just wanted to kiss her right there and then. So when he got her back to her feet they were both still looking at eachother. Riker then put his hand behind her neck and leaned in and kissed her lips. Laura was a little shocked at this. But something just made her kiss back. Oh god.. If Ross walked in or if anyone saw them they would be dead. She then raised her arms around his neck and he lowered his hands to her waist and just stood there kissing for a little while.

Then.. The door opened. "What the heck?!" The person shouted who opened the door.

Both of them then quickly pulled away.

* * *

**Chapter 7 coming soon. **

**OoOoOOOoOoOo who do you think that was then? :P**


	7. Caught In The Act Almost

**Chapter 7 :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW TO CONTINUE! :D**

**ALSO READ AT THE END PLEASE**

* * *

****Riker and Laura then just quickly pulled away and just stared at the person who was at the door. Laura took a sigh of relief. It was just one of the old cleaners that comes in every now and then. She wouldn't say anything because she'd forget as soon as she left the room. So she shrugged and left the room, but unfortunately she shut the door.

"NO!" They both shouted.

Riker then looked at Laura like _'who was that?' _look. "Don't worry, she's a cleaner.. She'll of forgotten by now. She forgets easily." Laura said. "So she'll forget." Laura then walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it still wouldn't open. "Grr!"

"Here, let me try." Riker said walking up to the door and trying to pull it open. But it didn't work. Laura then put her head in her hands. "Hey, we'll get out hopefully," He said putting an arm around her "And if not we are gonna have to wait til morning. Great." Then he took his arm away from her.

Laura then lent against the door, frowned and sighed. "So.. I know, it's a little sudden.. But what happens now?" Laura asked.

"What do you mean?" Riker asked confused.

"Well.. We just kissed." Laura reminded him "Now what? If Ross finds out he's gonna flip!"

"Hey, hey! I can handle Ross! Plus, he won't find out." Riker said.

"If he does.. Then.. We ain't getting out of this one so easily." Laura said a little sadly.

Riker paused for a moment "Did you like it?" He asked.

Laura's eyes widened and she just stared at him not knowing what to say. "I-.. I don't know.." She then looked down "Did you.."

"Well to be fair, we wouldn't of kissed if we didn't like it.." Riker said stating the obvious.

Laura then shrugged and faced him. "Maybe." She then smiled and found herself leaning into kiss him again. _Oh my god.. Whats going on?! _He kissed back aswell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ross went outside the studio and waited for Rydel to come pick him up. But he saw Riker's car parked, so he walked over and when he went get into it. he realized it was locked and nobody was in it. _Where the hell is he? Not that I'm bothered.. He is the last person on the planet I want to share a car with. _

Ross then saw Laura's Dad's car on the other side so he walked over and knocked on the window. "Hey, has Laura came to the car yet?" Ross asked

"nope." Mr Marano sighed "See, her door handles broke on her dressing room and she can't get out. The only way she's gonna get out is if someone opens the door from the outside."

"Oh.. Don't suppose you've seen my idiot brother have you?" Ross asked.

"He went inside."

Ross then just bolted for the studio door.

* * *

-Back with Laura & Riker-

After a little while sense then came to Laura's head, she pulled away and pushed him away "Stop! No way.. This isn't happening."

"Look Laura-" Riker said being cut off.

"No, just go!" Laura said.

"See, I would but the door's closed."

Then the door opened. Surprise! Ross was stood there.

"Now open.." Riker said.

Laura then turned around and her mouth dropped when she saw Ross "Ross.. This isn't what it looked like.." Laura said "he walked into the wrong dressing room and the door shut so we couldn't get out."

"Your Dad told me the door had broken so I thought I'd come in and open it." Ross said folding his arms "Didn't expect HIM to be here though. Although, I did at the same time. C'mon, lets go Riker." Ross then walked out of the door.

As Riker looked at Laura, she looked away from him. "Well bye." Riker said before following Ross.

When Riker and Ross left Laura just grabbed her things and ran to her Dad's car quickly.

* * *

**Chapter 8 coming soon**

**WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT!?3**


	8. Riker Attacks Ross

**GUYS GUYS GUYS!**

**Stop worrying! There is gonna be the other Raura (Ross & Laura) aswell as the other Raura (Riker & Laura)**

**Just, let me get on with the story and up the that bit okay? :)**

**Also DOUBLEBUBBLE249 ANSWER YOUR MESSAGE I SENT YOU! She also gave me this idea! THANK YO SO MUCH! You have no idea how many more ideas I have came up with for the story! OMFG! THANKS! :D I'm gonna PM you first though and ask whether or not it's a good idea :D **

* * *

****The next day R5 had to go on a talk show do and perform a song for it. And it was risky.. Cause Ross and Riker still hadn't made up yet.

So while they were all waiting to go on the stage, their Mom came into the room and sent Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky out of the room.

"Right, Riker, Ross." Mrs Lynch began "I don't care why you are fighting. Personally I think it's pretty stupid. You know what else I find pretty stupid?" She said.

"What?" Ross asked.

"That you won't believe him." She said "He's never lied to you once."

"Actually-" Riker said being cut off.

"Not now Riker!" Mrs Lynch said cutting him off.

"I know.. But it's just I really like this girl Mom! He knew it aswell!" Ross said.

"Well he's not dating her. So what's stopping you?" Mrs Lynch asked.

"I'm not.." Riker said.

"Now.. I'm gonna leave you two alone for a while. Cause if you two haven't made up or ruin this performance there isn't gonna be an R5 anymore.. Okay?" She then left the room.

Riker then turned to Ross. "Look dude, I'm sorry. I can't help what the paparazzi take photo's of! Or what they make them look like."

"I know.. It's just I guess I was a little jealous that's all."

"You don't say?" Riker said sarcastically.

"Look, I don't really hate you.." Ross began "And, you really are the best brother ever. Just don't tell Rocky or Ryland.."

"I won't." Riker said smiling "Thanks, and i suppose when it comes to it your the best little brother I have seen as though I'm the oldest and I have no older brothers."

"Yeah, but I have nothing really to offer to be a great little or big brother." Ross said "I mean, your just great! I know you'd never hurt me like I thought you did." Riker then began to feel REALLY guilty now, his facial expression changed from happy to guilty but Ross didn't think nowt of it. "And I know you'd never go after Laura anyway."

"Aha..." Riker said a little guilty.

"Come here." Ross then hugged Riker.

They both then pulled away and walked out of the room.

"Right, think we can get through this performance now without ruining the band?" Mrs Lynch asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"We've made up now.." Ross said.

Riker then smiled, but his face went back to guilty and Ratliff noticed it. Then they all had to get ready to take their place and sing.

"I need to talk to Riker." Ratliff said, "Just wait one second." Ratliff then took Riker off about a meter or two away and spoke quietly "What have you done?"

"Wait.. how do you know?!" Riker asked.

"I don't know anything.." Ratliff said "Just that you had a guilty look on your face, but now I know you have done something. So spill."

"I kissed Laura yesterday." He blurted out.

"You did what?!"

"Shh!" Riker said covering his mouth then removing his hand "Please don't tell Ross!"

"I won't! Cause if we don't Laura will tell Raini or Calum and then they'll tell Ross.. So, either way he's gonna find out." Ratliff said.

"I guess."

"Guys!" Rocky shouted "It's time to go on."

They all then took their places on the stage and began to perform _'Crazy 4 U.' _

_Riker: I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the break  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today. _

_Aw girl and then I met you  
Opened my eyes to something new  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me actin' a fool. _

_Ross: Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin' and and it feels so right,  
Yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumpin and it's going insane  
You got me jumpin out of areoplanes _

_Riker: Whoa_

_Ross: and that's why...  
I'm Crazy it's true. _

_Everyone: Hey_

_Ross: Crazy 4 U. _

__That whole performance went really well, no one argued or messed anything up and everyone went home happy.

So when they got home they all went out of the back apart from Ross who stayed inside because he got a call from Calum.

"What up Calum." Ross said happy.

"Hey." Calum said "So you seem to be taking it well?"

"Taking what well?" Ross asked still happy "The performance? Yeah, I'm proud of it."

"No, not the performance."

"Then what?" Ross asked "I'm confused.."

"About Riker and Laura.." Calum said.

"Look Calum, that's long gone. They aren't dating anymore." Ross said.

"No.. Not that.." Calum said "Laura told Raini that they both kissed."

"What?!" Ross said a little angry "When?! How?!"

"Yesterday.. They got locked in Laura's dressing room and he made the first move apparently." Calum explained.

"Oh.. I'm gonna kill him!" Ross said hanging up the phone.

Ross then put his phone on the table and walked outside over the table where everyone was, and everyone could tell he was angry. Why? Cause he looked like he was gonna explode on Riker any minute now.

"Oh god, what have I done now?" Riker asked.

"How do you know he's angry at you?" Rydel asked.

"Cause he's angry and looking at me.." Riker said "So come on.. Spill. Can't wait to hear this one."

"Y-you kissed her.." Ross said gritting his teeth together.

Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff then looked at Riker shocked, well not so much Ratliff cause he already knew.

"Ross." Riker said standing up "I'm not gonna say you got it all wrong, cause you haven't... This time."

Ross then lunged towards Riker, but Ratliff quickly stood up and grabbed him.

"Ratliff.. Don't bother he's gonna end up hitting me anyway." Riker said. "So just let go of him."

"You sure?" Ratliff asked "Cause.. I ain't!"

"Listen to him Ratliff.." Ross said. Ratliff then slowly let go of Ross, when Ross was out of his grip Ross went charging towards him and punched him in the lip. But then to Ross's surprise, Riker actually punched him back which sent him to the floor.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to do that!" Riker said.

"Riker!" Rydel squealed.

"What?! He deserved it!" Riker protested "Next time he hits me, I'll do the same and this time I'll beat him til he see's the light cause I'm sick of him!"

Ross then stood up and punched Riker right in the stomach. "Go on then! I dare you!" Ross said. Riker coughed, stood up straight again and punched Ross in the lip, eye and stomach causing Ross alot of pain. So when he was on the floor, Riker just kicked him in the rib and stomach and just continued to.

"RIKER STOP IT!" Rydel screamed "RATLIFF! ROCKY! DO SOMETHING BEFORE HE KILLS HIM!"

Ratliff and Rocky then grabbed Riker and started to pull him off of Ross, but they struggled alot. But they did eventually pull him off. Then Rydel ran straight next to Ross. His lip and nose were bleeding and wherever else Riker had punched on his face was red and starting to bruise, but as for his stomach and ribs.. They were hurting a lot.

"Riker your an absolute idiot!" Rydel shouted at him.

"He asked for it!" Riker shouted back at her.

"If anything you deserve it!" Rydel shouted. She then helped Ross to his feet and took him inside.

"Now, I'm not agreeing with her." Rocky said "But you are an idiot." HE then followed Rydel.

Riker then sighed and looked at Ratliff "He didn't deserve that.." Ratliff then left Riker and went inside to Rydel and Ross.

* * *

**Chapter 9 coming soon.. AND A WHOLE lot of more drama :D3**


	9. Raura!

**Chapter 9 **

**Prepare for drama guys :P Maybe not in this chapter.. but in a lot of later Chapter's **

* * *

****The next day Laura was the first one out of Ross, Raini and Calum on set for a change, usually she's the last and either Raini or Calum is the first, but nope. She was. But all she could think about was the other day with her and Riker in the dressing room. She didn't know whether to think of it as a mistake or something that she wanted to happen.

Ross then walked onto the set with a hoodie on and the hood over his head with his head bowing down. "Ross?" Laura said. Ross then saw Laura and walked over to her "Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Er, yeah." Ross said with his head even more down.

Laura then lifted up his head and put his hood down. "Oh my god! Who done this?!" Laura asked.

"Riker did." Ross said. His face was just bruised and cut in certain places, more around the eyes and lips.

"Why?" Laura asked. She was so shocked, she never knew he'd do this to Ross at all!

"Cause, I lashed out at him." Ross said sitting up on the Sonic boom counter. "I know you two kissed. So I kinda got mad and punched him, he punched me back and he said if I lash out at him again he'll beat me till I'm dead. So I said I dare you. Then I punched him in the stomach and well.. Riker just attacked me and Rydel almost had a heart attack." Ross laughed a little.

"Wow.. But why are you so mad?" Laura asked.

"Cause your my bestfriend and he's my brother." Ross said "If you guys broke up badly, I wouldn't know who's side to take. Plus, I'd want to punch him for breaking your heart and I'd want to have ago at you for breaking his and then it would just be awkward.." Ross said. "But that's the full reason." Ross lied. _No Laura, No its not the full reason.. Truth is I love you. _

Laura then smiled and hugged Ross. "Thanks." She then pulled away "I understand it would be the same if you were dating my sister Vanessa."

"I would never date Vanessa." Ross said. "No offence to her but she is NOT my type."

"Then who is?" Laura asked.

"i don't know.." Ross lied. "But, if you did date Riker.. I don't think our friendship would ever be the same ever again."

"W-why?" Laura asked nervously.

"Because.. I just don't know." Ross said "Maybe because every girl I've ever worked with has fell for either him or Ratliff. Mostly Riker, see if it was Ratliff I wouldn't off been so bothered. But if it was Rocky I wouldn't of cared."

"Well, I don't like Riker in that way." Laura lied. She really did like him in that way. "Or Ratliff or Rocky." That time she was telling the truth, she didn't like Ratliff or Rocky in that way. She just liked Riker.

"Although, I'm lying, our friendship would be the same, I'd just be annoyed all the time." Ross said laughing a little. He then jumped off the counter "Anyway, I need to go to my dressing room." He then went to his dressing room.

Laura then got out her phone and quickly texted Riker.

_Hey could you meet me outside the studio for a minute? We need to talk! - Lauraxx_

_Um.. okay.. But if it's about Ross, I can explain! Or.. he's explained for you.. - Riker xx_

_No, no! It's not about that it's about something else, just meet me! - Laura xx _

_Alright, I'll be there in like 5 minutes - Riker xx _

* * *

Laura then quickly grabbed her jacket and went outside to wait for Riker. Luckily Calum and Raini arrived before Riker got there so it was fine nobody was gonna catch them or get suspicious.

Riker eventually got there and went straight up to Laura, but he put his hood up incase of any paparazzi about and decided to take more photo's. "I'm here, what do you want?" Riker asked.

"Um.." Laura said trailing off "Oh my god, this is so hard to say." Laura said running both her hands through her hair.

Riker then grabbed both of Laura's hands and held them gently "Just say it! I won't judge.."

Laura then took a deep breath "I think I love you.."

"Huh?"

"Great.. Now I feel like an idiot." She then went to walk away.

As she went to walk away Riker grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her in for a hug "No, no! Your not an idiot. Your just really confusing.."

"How?" She asked hugging back.

"Because you kicked me out of your dressing room the other day after we kissed.. Twice." Riker reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Laura said laughing abit. "So.. What do you have to say to that?"

Riker then pulled away, bent down and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" He asked,

"Yeah." Laura said smiling before hugging him again. "So does this mean we're... Dating?"

"If you want." He said.

"I'd love that." Laura said.

"ME too." Riker then pulled her away and kissed her again. When he pulled away he looked at her "But.. Maybe we should keep it a secret for a _LONG _while."

"Yeah, we should.." Laura said "Otherwise, Ross is gonna go through the ceiling." Riker nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'll call you later.I need to get back to Austin & ally. See ya." She kissed his cheek and went back inside.

Riker watched her walk inside the studio and went back to the car smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**Chapter 10 coming soon. **

**just cause Riker & Laura are together, don't stop reading, it's just getting good :D **


	10. Ratliff Knows

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry if you think I skipped ahead to much!**

**WARNING: This Chapter OR the next or the one after that may be Rated M. :)**

* * *

****A month had soon passed by and surprisingly Riker and Laura's secret relationship had gone unnoticed. Laura and Riker had done a pretty good job keeping it a secret. Nobody was suspicious at all! They even managed dates without being caught, it was incredible.

But there was one person who was getting a little suspicious. Ratliff. He'd never miss a trick with Riker. He always knew when Riker had a secret or was up to something.

It was an early morning and Ratliff had slept round the night before. Riker went downstairs because he was gonna quickly sneak out and see Laura, but he kinda got caught before he got out of the door.

"Where _are _you going?" Ratliff asked him.

"You never miss a thing do you." Riker said turning to him.

"Known you too long." Ratliff said walking into the passage way. "So.. Am I trusted?"

"I'm just going for a walk.." Riker lied. Ratliff then give him a look saying _'don't lie'. _"Alright.. I'm going to go meet someone."

"Who?" Ratliff asked. Riker then smiled at Ratliff like saying _'guess.' _"Ross will kill you." Ratliff said "Nuff said, just as long as you two aren't together he won't be that bothered." Riker then looked away from Ratliff "Oh no Riker! Why!"

"Why what?" Ross asked walking down the stairs half asleep.

"Nothing!" Ratliff and Riker both said.

"Whatever.." Ross then went into the kitchen.

Ratliff just shook his head at Riker and folded his arms. "Look don't tell anyone!"

"How longs this been going on for?" Ratliff asked.

"About a month.. and a bit.." Riker said. Ratliff's mouth then dropped open "Right, I'm going just don't tell anyone! Especially Ross!" He then left.

* * *

Laura was stood outside a closed shop that usually opens later on in the day. She'd been waiting there for about 10 minutes waiting on Riker to come meet her. But it didn't worry her, it never did when he was late.

About few minutes later Riker came walking round the corner "Sorry I'm late, Ratliff caught me walking out the door and asked me where I was going." He said hugging her.

"That's fine." Laura said hugging back. She then pulled away and they both kissed, "Did you tell him?"

Riker then smiled at Laura like: _'please don't be mad.' _"It's hard keeping things from Ratliff, especially when he knows your onto something.."

"It's fine, it doesn't matter." Laura said "Is he gonna tell anyone?"

"He won't, he's good with secrets." Riker said. Laura then smiled. "So no need to worry really."

* * *

Later on that day Ross was sat inside the house watching TV when he noticed something.. Riker had gone missing.. He hadn't been in all day! Infact.. he'd been doing this alot lately.

So he got up and walked into the kitchen where he found Ratliff and Rydel "Hey, where's Riker?" Ross asked.

"Dunno." Rydel said.

"Do you know Ratliff?" Ross asked.

"No." Ratliff lied. _I hate lying to him.. _"Sorry dude, probably gone for a walk. Its what he told me."

"Okay." Ross said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Austin & Ally set today?" Rydel asked.

"Nope. They gave the day off." Ross said "Because we kinda got a bigish episode coming up."

"What's gonna happen in it?" Ratliff asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I gotta kiss Laura." Ross said.

Ratliff then spat his drink out and started to cough "You what?!"

"Yeah, I know." Ross said smiling "Although it's not that shocking really Austin & Ally were bound to end up together and kiss.. Probably a lot of times."

"Oh wow.."

"I know right!" Ross said walking back into the living room.

"Alright, whats going on?" Rydel asked Ratliff.

"Nothing.." Ratliff lied. "Just, shocked that Ross is actually gonna get to kiss a girl he likes that is taken by someone he knows." Ratliff blurted out. _Oh shit.._

"What?" Rydel said shocked "Who's she dating?"

"Nobody!" Ratliff lied again "I said she MIGHT be taken."

"Ratliff!" Rydel said "Is it you?"

"Far from my friend.." Ratliff said before walking into the livingroom.

* * *

**Chapter 11 coming soon**


	11. Staying The Night?

**Chapter 11**

**I can't decide which Chapter is gonna be rated M.. Why? Because I don't know whether to rush into it or not.. So if I put WARNING: Rated M and it's not M.. Then you know I don't have a clue where to put this rated M chapter.. DoubleBubble249 knows what I mean with the rated M chapter :') **

* * *

****The next day Laura got onto the Austin & Ally set and saw Ross, Calum and Raini stood in the Sonic Boom set at the counter. In a way she kinda felt guilty because Ross didn't know about her and Riker.

So when she got over to the three the director came over to them. "Alright, I want to practice that kiss today." He said.

"Why can't we just do it when we do the live tape?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, or another day." Laura said.

"I guess we could.." The director said "Tell you what, we won't do it today. We'll do it tomorrow."

"That's fine." Ross said.

_Wow.. It's like he wants to do the kiss..._ Laura thought to herself. She then left the set and went into her dressing room. Now she could shut the door seen as though the door had finally been fixed. When she got into her dressing room she took out her phone and called Riker.

"Hello." He said answering the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Laura said.

"Hey what's up?" Riker asked.

"Er, my Dad's going out of town for a couple of days and is leaving me alone in the house." Laura said. "So.. I was wondering if you'd stay the night, cause it gets scary sometimes."

"Sure." Riker said "But, I'm gonna have to come up with some random excuse.."

"Just say your staying at Ratliff's.." Laura suggested "And tell Ratliff that so it doesn't go wrong."

"Okay, I'll do that. I'll go talk to him now and I'll come round after your done at Austin & Ally, if you want." Riker said.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Laura said. "Right,I'm gonna have to go before they all start wondering where I am. Bye." She hung up the phone.

She then walked down to set to Ross, Raini and Calum.

* * *

After Riker had got off the phone with Laura, he immedeatly called Ratliff.

"Hello?" Ratliff answered.

"Ratliff, it's Riker, can you do me a favor?" Riker asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um, Laura wants me to stay at hers tonight and I was wondering if you could cover for me and say I am at yours?" Riker explained and asked.

"Er, sure." Ratliff said "Shouldn't be to difficult."

"Thank you so much Ratliff! I owe you one."

"Yes you do. Now bye." he said before hanging up.

* * *

After a full day of rehearsing Laura ran straight to her dressing room, grabbed her jacket and bag and then made a run for the door, but she bumped into Ross on the way.

"Oh, sorry." Laura said.

"Its okay." Ross said smiling "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine for abit?" Ross asked.

"Um, I can't. I gotta go home." Laura said trying to get passed him.

"Why? C'mon please, Raini and Calum are coming. Me and Riker are fine now, so we won't punch the lights out of eachother." He explained. "Please?"

"Look, No, I'm sorry Ross." Laura said walking past him "Maybe another time."

She then got outside and went straight home, called Riker and told him to come round.

* * *

**Chapter 12 coming soon - That chapter will defo be rated M for reasons ^.^**


	12. First Time

**You have no idea.. How awkward it feels writing Rated M stuff like this.. Especially when Austin & Ally is on the TV or your listening to R5 songs or Ross Lynch songs.. You really don't :')**

**Chapter 12 **

**RATED M. (oh god.. I won't go into too much detail.. I probably will) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

A little later on Ross got home from the Austin & Ally set and went straight out the back where he found only Rocky and Rydel. Which was odd. Normally Riker and Ratliff would be there.

"Where's Riker and Ratliff?" Ross asked sitting down.

"Ratliff's at home, don't know where Riker is though." Rydel said. "Something about going to go see someone."

"Oh.." Ross said. He then got up and went back inside the house. He then dialed Ratliff's number. "Ratliff.. Don't suppose you know where Riker is do you?"

"He's at mine with me." Ratliff said.

"Is he?" Ross said "Can I speak to him?"

"Er.. You can't.. He's doing my a favor. But when he's done I'll get him to call you okay?" Ratliff said.

"Okay.." Ross said unsure. "Well.. Make sure to tell him that."

"I will bye now." Ratliff sad hanging up.

Ross was still a little unsure that Riker was at Ratliff's.. Although Ratliff's never lied to him so he shouldn't really be worrying. So he just put his phone back on the table and went and sat with Rydel and Rocky for a while.

* * *

**This next bit's rated M. You have been warned! **

* * *

Riker had eventually got to Laura's house without being caught or saw by anyone. Mainly because nobody really knew where Laura's Dad's house was..

When he had got there they both just sat downstairs for a while and just watched TV. Then it started to get dark a little bit. "Wanna go upstairs?" Laura asked "It's getting dark.."

"Um.. Sure."

They both then went upstairs to Laura's room and just both layed on the bed for a little bit. Before Laura broke the silence.

"So how's things?" Laura asked.

"Great. What about you?" Riker asked turning his head so he was facing her.

"Perfect." She said smiling. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Riker deepened it before pulling her on top of him. After a little while of kissing he flipped over so now he was on top of her, but he wasn't putting his full weight on her because if he did, he'd probably crush her.

Then Laura removed his shirt and flung it somewhere across the room and he done the same with her shirt. They both then basically just started to strip eachother until they were fully unclothed. Riker then began to kiss Laura around the neck and then back up to her lips.

After another little Laura spread her legs and he began to enter her, thrusting in and out. Slowly at first and beginning to get faster and faster.

Another while later they both stopped and layed beside eachother breathless. Laura then rested her head on Riker's chest and soon both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 13 coming soon. **

**Meh, I couldn't be arsed writing anything more than that today :/ **


	13. Riker & Laura break-up

**Chapter 13**

**Think some of you guys might like this Chapter ^.^ mainly if your a Raura fan (Ross & Laura)**

* * *

****The next day Laura woke up and found Riker sat up on the bed, when he saw her awake he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey." She said sitting up.

"Hey." Riker said. "Don't you have to be at Austin & Ally soon?"

"Oh yeah.." Laura said "Oh no.."

"What?"

"Nothing.. It's just. I have to do something today." Laura said running her hand through her hair.

"Hey don't worry about it, I wont get made." Riker said placing his arm round her.

"I gotta kiss Ross for Austin & Ally." Laura said.

Riker felt a little annoyed and angry, but he didn't want to show it. "That's' fine." He said. "Nothing wrong with that."

"I guess so." Laura said "Anyway, we better get dressed cause I've gotta go."

The both of them then got up and dressed.

* * *

About an hour later, Riker discretely dropped off Laura at the studio and went back home. When he got in only Rocky and Rydel were there, Ross had already gone.

"Where've you been?" Rocky asked him.

"Ratliff's." Riker lied.

"Yeah, so we figured that and went round his house. Except for Ross." Rydel said "And you weren't there."

"Well what time was it?" Riker asked.

"About 8ish."

"Where did Ratliff say I was?"

"He said you'd gone to the shop for him and wouldn't be back for a while." Rocky said. "Is that true?"

"Yeah.." Riker lied again. "Went to the shop.."

"Mhm." Rydel said. "Sure you weren't anywhere else?"

"I'm sure.." Riker said "Now, if you excuse me I'm going upstairs!" He then quickly ran upstairs.

* * *

When Laura got to set all she got from people was 'you ready for the big kiss?' which was getting real annoying for her. She didn't really want to do the kiss to be honest. But apart of her did at the same time.

So they all then got into their places and got ready to record this for the audience watching.

They all then said their lines and began to sing the song they were both suppose to be singing. When they were done they began to get ready for it.

They both looked at eachother and smiled and then Ross put his hand behind her neck, just like Riker did when she first kissed him.. which made her even more unsure about the kiss for Austin & Ally. Then he slowly began to lean in and eventually both their lips met eachother and there was a big cheer going through the audience. But when both Ross and Laura had kissed, she felt something.. Like.. Butterflies in her stomach which obviously meant she loved him.. _Oh no... This isn't good. _

They both then pulled away smiled and hugged.

After that, they had finished the live taping of Austin & Ally, Laura quickly ran into her dressing room. A few minutes of being in there Ross came into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Never better." She said.

"Sure? You don't look it." Ross said walking over to her "You look shocked."

"Yeah.. That the audience can be so loud." She lied "Anyway, I need to go home." Laura then quickly went back home and immedeatly called Riker and told him to come round.

* * *

She was sat in her living room a little bit nervous. She didn't know how the heck she was gonna tell him without him freaking out.

When she heard the door bell ring, she just felt like crying right there and then. But she just got up and opened the door and let him in into the living room.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Riker asked.

"Um.. Maybe you should sit down." Laura said sitting. Riker then sat. "Look listen.. Your a really amazing guy and anyone would be lucky to have you but-"

"You want to break-up cause you kissed Ross and felt something?" Riker said, knowing that was exactly the reason.

"Yeah.. Look I'm so sorry Riker."

Riker then smiled "It's okay, I understand. Don't worry about it okay?" Laura nodded "Just call me anytime if you need anything." He then stood up "I should probably go now.."

"Yeah." Laura said standing. "Bye Riker." She then hugged him and he hugged back. They both stood there hugging for about a few minutes.

They then pulled away and Riker left.

* * *

**Chapter 14 coming soon**

**Don't worry, the chapter's will be getting longer!**


	14. Raura?

**Chapter 14**

* * *

****A few days later, Laura went onto the Austin & Ally set and went searching for Ross. She really needed to talk to him _NOW_. She'd already gone 4 days without saying anything.

So she went straight into his dressing room. He was there. "Hey." he said turning to her.

"Hey, we need to talk." Laura said shutting the door.

"Okay." Ross said walking over to the sofa and sitting.

Laura then sat beside him "So.. Er.. You know when we filmed that kiss.."

"Yeah?" Ross said.

"D-did you feel anything?" Laura asked.

"W-why?" Ross asked.

"Just wondering, did you?"

"Y-yeah.." Ross said looking down "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for ages."

"Me either." Laura said.

Ross's eyes then lite up and he immedeatly looked at Laura "Really!" Laura nodded "This is great!"

"It is?" Laura said.

"Yeah.." Ross said. He then took her hands into his "Laura.. I've been wanting to say this for a long while.. But.. I really really do love you. Do you feel the same."

Laura then pulled her hands away from his "Er.. Yeah. Of course I do." She then smiled.

Ross then smiled big "So.. What do you say?" Ross asked "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will Ross." Laura said before they both hugged. When they pulled away they both kissed and did for a long while.

* * *

By the end of the day, news had literally flew round the whole set that Ross and Laura were together now. Thanks to Calum.. Gosh.. He was such a blabber mouth. But they didn't really care much to be honest.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come round mine later?" Ross asked "Calum and Raini are. All that's gonna happen is the same as last time. Also, we need to practice a song called _The Heat Is On _you three can watch if you want?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Laura said. But then she realized something.. Riker was gonna be there. "Um. But what if Riker decides to be nice to me and you get angry and hit him?"

"No, I won't. It's okay.. he can't do much because we're dating now. He wouldn't do anything to you if he knew we were dating." Ross explained.

"Does he have to know though?" Laura asked.

"Well.. Most of the studio know now.." Ross said "So it's obvious that Riker's gonna find out."

"Your right." Laura said smiling. "lets just go.."

* * *

The four then got to Ross's house and Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky were all in the little practice room waiting for Ross so they could practice the song.

"Hey these three are just gonna watch and then we'll disappear okay?" Ross said grabbing his guitar.

Riker and Laura then gave eachother a smile, but nobody really noticed or said anything.

"Right,so we gonna practice or.." Ross said.

"Urr.. Yeah sorry," Riker said picking up his guitar.

_Ross: The heat is on. On the street.. Inside you head! On every beat.. And the beats so loud!.. Oh.. Deep inside. And the pressure's high! Just say your live! Ohh and The Heat Is On.. Yeah! _

_R5: Oh whoa-oh oh, oh whoa-oh oh.. _

_Riker: Caught up in the action, I been looking out for you!_

_R5: Oh whoa- oh oh, oh whoa-oh oh! _

_Riker: Tell me can you feel it? Tell me can you feel it? Tell me can you feel it? _

_Ross: The heat is on! The Heat is on.. The heat is on. Oh it's on the street! The heat is... On. _

__They continued to play the rest of the song, and about twice after that just to make sure it was okay. After, Ross, Laura, Calum and Raini just went out the back for abit and soon after that Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky joined them.

"Are you still dating Laura?" Ratliff whispered in Riker's ear.

"No.." Riker said out loud. Everyone then looked at him. "He just asked me something, nothing important really."

Everyone then turned away and began to talk again.

"Why not?" Ratliff asked whispering.

"Cause! I don't!" Riker whispered annoyed "She likes Ross.."

"So she was using you?"

"No..She wasn't.."

Ratliff then sat back properly in his seat.

* * *

**Chapter 15 coming soon.. And the Drama! ;D More of it..**


	15. Laura's Ill

**Chapter 15 **

* * *

A few days Riker was sat outside in the back garden by himself. He didn't seem very happy. Everyone noticed it, but didn't bother asking incase he snapped at them. Cause every time he was upset or not happy he'd just snap at people, but he hadn't been snapping at them. Which was a change.

Ratliff then came out of the house and went to sit with Riker. "Hey."

"Hey." Riker said.

"Everything okay?" Ratliff asked.

"Guess so."

"Don't look it." Ratliff said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, well.. You know why." Riker said.

"Well to be fair.. We all knew Laura and Ross were gonna end up together after they kissed for Austin & Ally." Ratliff tried to say with annoying him. Riker then just looked away from Ratliff "Sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no... It's fine." Riker said "Just hope she doesn't end up telling him about me and her when we dated. Otherwise he'll end up breaking up with her and then blaming me."

"She won't." Ratliff said smiling "I know we've only known her for a short while, but I know she's not the type of girl that would tell him if she really cared for Ross."

"True." Riker said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ross, Laura, Raini and Calum were all on the Austin & Ally set.

"Laura.." Ross said "I love you and all that but you look like your gonna throw up!"

"I feel like it." Laura said leaning on the counter.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Ross asked.

"No, no.. I'll be fine." Laura said smiling weakly at him. "Uh-oh.."

"What?"

"Move.." Laura said pushing him out of the way and running to the toilet to throw up.

"What's up with her?" Calum asked.

"She's not very well.." Ross said.

"Do you know why?"

"Probably that meat that we all ate yesterday at that new fast food place." Ross said rubbing his stomach "To be honest.. That wasn't the best meat in the world."

"I know right! That was horrible!" Calum said "I was almost sick aswell.."

"Laura was sick.. She still is being sick! She must have a pretty weak stomach." Ross said. Calum nodded in agreement "Anyway, I'm gonna go take her home." Ross then went into the bathroom where Laura was sat against the wall "Look, I'm taking you home." Ross said helping her up.

"Okay." Laura said giving in "But.. Will you stay with me?" Laura asked "My dad keeps on having to go away and he's not in."

"Sure, of course I will." Ross said smiling.

Both of them then went to Laura's.

* * *

**Chapter 16 coming soon.. **

**What I have in store, I don't think you'll see coming ;)**


	16. Ross & Laura

**Chapter 16**

**Because I am lazy.. I am not gonna describe the sex scene :P This is a VERY short chapter because of reasons.. Just read at the end and I'll explain**

* * *

****Ross got Laura back to her house and took her upstairs to her bedroom. As Ross was driving her back home she kinda passed out on the way so he had to carry her all the way upstairs and put her in her bed. But she woke her up as he put her down.

"Hey." Ross said smiling at her.

"Hey." Laura said smiling back a little bit weakly.

"How you feeling?" Ross asked.

"Little better." Laura said sitting up. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said bending down and kissing her. She then deepened the kiss and slowly lent back letting him gently fall on her. He then flipped over so now she was on top of him. Within minutes both of them began to strip eachother.

* * *

**Chapter 17 coming soon.**

**Okay reasons for this being short: **

**1. Because after this the chapter's are gonna get more interesting and better because of reasons! Filled with alot of Drama and they'll be alot longer hopefully :) (MAIN REASON)**

**2. I'm feeling a little bit ill myself :/ **


	17. Horrible News

**Chapter 17... And the drama begins ;) **

**Doublebubble249, think this is what you've been waiting for :D**

* * *

****It had been about a week now since Laura had been throwing up all over. After the night Ross and Laura had together, she'd stopped.. But all of a sudden she started throwing up again. Which was now getting worrying..

She then spent the day thinking about what it could be.. Food poisoning? No.. She's hardly ate. So she thought a little more.. Then realized something. Her and Ross never used protection.

"NO!" She shouted standing up.

She couldn't go to the pharmacy and get a test either because if she got caught they'd all be asking questions about why. So she had to get someone who she trusted and wouldn't get caught with it.. Like someone who wasn't famous that she knew! Her cousin!

"Hey, Stef.. Can you do me a huge favor?" Laura asked.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked.

Laura explained everything to her and luckily enough she said she would. "Oh.. Can you get the one that tells you how far along you are?" Laura asked "Think that could be good info.. Even though I know."

"Of course, I'll be about half an hour."

"Thanks bye." Laura then hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ross was at his house sat watching TV with Riker. It was only them two in the house, Ratliff had stayed at home Rydel was out with her friends and Rocky was helping their Mom and Dad with something elsewhere, which left Riker and Ross no choice but to stay inside.

"So, how come your not with Laura today?" Riker asked.

"She's ill and she said she doesn't want me to see her ill." Ross said "Which.. I don't really get."

"Maybe you should just go see her?" Riker suggested "She might feel a whole lot better if you do."

"Maybe.. I'll go find a jacket and go." Ross said getting up off the sofa and going upstairs.

Then, Ross's phone started ringing.

"Ross! Your phones ringing!" Riker shouted.

"Answer it for me!" Ross shouted back down.

Riker then picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Ross, it's Laura." Laura said a little bit shaky.

"Actually it's Riker.." Riker said "Ross told me to answer the phone for him."

"Oh okay.. Well can you tell him to come round as soon as possible.." Laura said.

"He's just about to go round actually he's just doing something and he'll be there," Riker said.

"Okay thanks alot.. Bye." Laura said before hanging up.

"Bye.." Riker said hanging up, he then put Ross's phone back where it was.

"Who was it?" Ross asked walking into the living room.

"Laura. She wanted you to go round as soon as possible."

"Good thing I'm going then isn't it," Ross said smiling "Bye." He then left.

* * *

Laura was sat at the top of her stairs outside of the bathroom waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. Her cousin dropped it off and sworn she wouldn't breath a word and then left.

After about 10 minutes after she took it, she slowly went into the bathroom. She shut her eyes and picked it up. Slowly, she opened her eyes. But.. It said _'Pregnant : 3 weeks'_

"3 weeks?" Laura said confused "Is this thing broken cause I swear 3 weeks ago I- Oh no.."

Laura then realized something.. 3 weeks ago.. Her and Riker were still dating.. And they did have sex together..

So this meant.. That the baby was Riker's.. Not Ross's..

She didn't know how the heck she was gonna explain this one to Ross at all! Cause he was bound to look at the test.. So she decided to take out her phone and tell Ross not to come round.. But it was too late.. She heard the front door open and Ross shout Laura..

* * *

**Chapter 18 coming soon :P**

**Bet ya never seen that coming did ya! **


	18. Ross Knows

**Chapter 18 **

**You ready for what's gonna happen next? Think you are.. :)**

* * *

****When Laura heard Ross walk through the door, she quickly put the pregnancy test _ALL _the way to the bottom of the bin so he couldn't see it. Then she rubbed her eyes so there were no tears on her face.

"Where are you?" Ross asked, who was now on the landing.

"I-I-I'm in the bathroom." Laura said getting off the floor.

Ross then walked into the bathroom and when he had seen that she had been crying he immedeatly took her into his arms "Are you okay?"

Laura then began to cry again, but into his chest "Not really.."

"What's up?" He asked pulling away, but so they were both looking eachother in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant.." Laura said beginning to cry even more. She wanted to hug him, but she couldn't because he wouldn't want to hug her after what she was about to tell him.

Ross's face then dropped. "Oh my.." He then hugged her again "I am so sorry Laura! I didn't mean to do this to you!".

"It's.. It's, not.. Your fault." Laura said pulling away from the hug.

"Technically it is.." Ross said.

"It's not!" Laura said almost shouting "Ross... I am so sorry.." She said wiping her eyes. Ross was really confused right now.. She's never acted like this before. But then he started to think something..

"I-is it mine?" Ross asked, getting a little angry but not showing. He knew she was acting like this for a reason, either because the baby's not his or that she's just really petrified.. He was hoping petrified.

Laura then felt so scared right now, but she had to tell him the truth. He deserved to know. So she just shook her head 'no' and began to cry a little more. Then Ross just looked like he was about to explode in anger but instead he just burst out crying. "It's Riker's..." She said real nervous.

Ross's head then rose.. He was now angry.. very very angry "W-w-what?! How?!"

"Well, for started I didn't cheat on you.." Laura began "W-we dated for about a month. We kept it a secret from everyone. We done it about 3 weeks ago.." Ross then just bolted out of the door and ran down the stairs as fast as ever. "Ross! Where are you going?!" Laura asked trying to follow.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ross shouted before running out of the front door.

Before Laura got a chance to shout him back, he'd gone.. So this was it.. Her life was about to be ruined spectacularly. She needed to warn Riker about Ross going back home, but when she found her phone it was out of battery.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riker was sat on the sofa watching TV when the front door opened. It was Rydel and Ratliff. "Thought you were with your friends?" Riker asked.

"I was, but on the way I bumped into Ratliff and told him to come round." Rydel said sitting down along with Ratliff.

"Where's Ross?" Ratliff asked.

Then the door swung open and then slammed shut in an angry way _"RIKER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" _Ross shouted.

"Never mind.." Ratliff said.

"What have you done now?" Rydel asked whispering.

Riker shrugged. Rydel then made hand signals to tell him to go see Ross. "Go!" Rydel whispered.

Riker then got up off the sofa and slowly walked into the corridor where Ross was just sending him a death glare. "I'm here.. Now what do you wa-"

Before Riker had a chance to finish off his sentence he got cut off by Ross tackling him to the floor, when Ross had got him to the floor he pinned Riker down so he couldn't move. "Get off me!" Riker said loudly trying to get out of his grip. Ross shook his head no before punching him in the face.

Rydel and Ratliff then walked into the corridor. "Ross! Seriously!" Rydel said.

"No!" Ross said almost shouted "He so deserves this.. Maybe not before.. But now he does."

"How do I?!" Riker asked "Get off of me!" Riker said kneeing him in the back.

"Don't _you dare _act innocent!" Ross said "You know exactly what you've done!"

"Alright, Ross calm down!" Ratliff said walking over to him.

"NO."

Ratliff then grabbed Ross round the chest and dragged him off of Riker, but held tight hold of him this time. Even if Ross was half on the floor and half standing up.

Riker then got up "Dude, I don't know what the heck has gotten into you since you went to Laura's but if she's broken up with you.. Don't take it out on me!"

"Thought you said you had no feeling for her!" Ross shouted. Riker then looked at him confused "That's right Riker.. She told me! She told me _everything! _She told me about you two dating for a month and a bit.. Also what you got up to about 3 weeks ago!"

"So? It's no big deal Ross, everyone dates people and breaks up with them.. and also do stuff together.. It's not shocker." Riker said.

"He's got a point.." Rydel said. Ross then glared at Rydel "Sorry but it's true."

"Yeah well congratulations Riker!" Ross said "She's pregnant!"

Riker's eyes then widened in shock "B-by you.. Right?"

"NO!" Ross shouted "BY YOU! WELL DONE!"

Riker then face palmed. Rydel's mouth dropped in shock "I-is this true Riker?" Rydel asked.

"H-how should I know?" Riker asked "Could be mine! Could be Ross's! I don't know whether or not they've done it.."

"We did! About a week ago.. She told me 3 weeks ago for you!" Ross said "Also.. She was ill throwing up before we done it! SO there's your proof!" Ross said loudly "Ratliff.. Let go of me.." Ratliff then let go of him and then Ross just ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

"I- I.. I'm going outside.." Rydel said walking out the back door.

Riker then looked at Ratliff "Sorry.. I can't help you with this one.." Ratliff said before following Rydel.

* * *

**Chapter 19 coming soon **

**IDEAS FOR THE NEXT ONE!**


	19. Rydel Tells Riker To Visit Laura

**Chapter 19**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER GUYS! : /DebbyRyanRocks**

**Okay so I got an idea from Doublebubble249 & Priestess Mia **

**Doublebubble has a real amazing idea!**

**And Mia wants Riker/Laura moment.. So I'm gonna mix it all together :P**

* * *

A week had now passed..

Ross hated Laura, but he kinda hated Riker the most. Laura was really upset at the fact that Ross hated her and wouldn't speak to her unless it was for Austin & Ally lines, even then it was still uncertain.

Nobody knew about Laura being pregnant with Riker or any of it because they just kept it to themselves. Ross kept it to himself. Laura kept it to herself. Riker kept it to himself. Rydel & Ratliff kept it to themselves, seen as though they were there when Ross kinda punched the living day light out of Riker. Rocky eventually found out.. Personally he doesn't know who's side to take so he's staying out of it. So is Rydel and Ratliff.. But not as much Rydel. She's just trying to get them both to make up.

Laura was also upset at the fact that Riker won't go anywhere near her or have anything to do with her at the moment. She'd told her Dad she was pregnant but he promised to keep a cool head about it, and promised not to go blabbing his mouth about it. Of course, he had to go away again. So Laura was left on her own.

But lately she'd been so upset and depressed about the whole situation.. She felt so weak. She needed someone to talk to. So she went to go call Raini, but when she got to the phone she just collapsed and passed out onto the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ross was sat upstairs in his room, Riker was sat downstairs, Rocky and Ratliff were out the back and Rydel.. Just realized it was time for Riker to be a man and face up to his responsibilities and go see Laura and their unborn child.

Rydel walked up to Riker and hit him over the head. "Get up." She said throwing his jacket at him.

"I am not driving you anywhere!" Riker said throwing his jacket back at Rydel.

"No, your going to see Laura." Rydel said handing him his jacket.

"No."

"Yes! Riker.. She needs someone there for her." Rydel exclaimed "She hasn't done anything wrong to you has she? No.. If anything your the one who's destroyed her life."

Riker then stood up "Oh yeah, my fault completely! Love how the boy gets most of the blame for this!"

"Riker. Just go see her.. Ross won't.." Rydel said giving him his coat "I'll come with you if you want?"

"I don't know Rydel."

"Riker please just go.."

Riker rolled his eyes "Fine." He took his coat from her "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Do you want me to?" Rydel asked.

"Not really."

"Well, I am just to make sure you do. Don't worry I'll wait in the car."

They both then left for Laura's house.

* * *

When they both pulled up outside, Rydel ushered him out of the car. While he went up to the door Rydel waited in the car for him.

He then knocked on the door. No answer. Knocked again. No answer. Riker then turned back round to Rydel and walked up to the window "She's not answering the door.."

"Look through the window genius.. She might be ignoring you. That way if she see's you and you see her she'll have no choice but to answer it?" Rydel explained.

Riker then walked up to the window and looked inside. Nobody. Then he looked to the floor, that's when he started to panic, he saw her on the floor. "OH shit!" Riker said before trying to open the door.

"Riker!" Rydel said getting out of the car "You can't go into someone's house without their permission."

"She's on the floor! Passed out!" Riker said still trying to open the door. "Why won't it open!" Eventually the door opened and Riker ran into there and knelt beside her and started to shake her slowly "Laura.. wake up.. Laura!" He said shaking her more "Rydel! She's not waking up!"

"I'll go call someone." Rydel said walking outside.

"C'mon.. Wake up.." She still wouldn't wake up. So he just lifted her up slightly and just held her in his arms hoping she'd wake up.

Rydel then walked back in "They'll be here in 5 minutes."

"Good."

* * *

About half an hour later, Ross came down the stairs of his house and walked into the kitchen where he saw Rocky and Ratliff. By the sounds of it Ratliff was talking to Rydel.

"He's here right now." Ratliff said looking at Ross "Yeah, yeah. I'll tell him. Just calm down it's not yours, Riker's or Ross's fault.. Jeez bye." He then hung up the phone "You!" HE said pointing at Ross "Need to go down to the hospital."

"Why?" Ross asked opening the fridge "Riker crash his car. Good. May he-"

"Shut up Ross." Rocky said.

Ross then just shut the fridge and turned to Ratliff "Look why do I have to go to the hospital then?"

"Because.. Riker and Rydel decided to be nice people and go see Laura.. Only to find her almost dead on the floor!" Ratliff explained.

"What?!" Ross exclaimed before running out of the kitchen, grabbing his coat and making his way to the hospital.

"They only found her passed out, not almost dead." Ratliff told Rocky.

"Then why did you say to Ross that she was almost dead?" Rocky asked.

"To get him to go.. It's obvious he still loves her." Ratliff said.

"Can't argue there."

* * *

**Chapter 20 coming soon! **

**REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS PLEASE!**


	20. To The Hospital We Go

**I can't hold my laughter in anymore :') I just watched a video of Ross Lynch performing "Can You Feel It" live with R5 and he fell over on the stage and nearly sent both him and Riker onto the floor, but luckily Riker managed to stay up :'') But Riker laughed at him when he fell xD I feel bad for laughing.. Oh well xD **

**Also.. I was watching a video of a Q&A with R5 and this is how it went: **

**"Do you love Laura?" - Fan. **

**Ross then said a load random stuff and said "There's no relationship there." **

**"So she's single.." - Riker, then he laughed :3 **

**Oh god.. First Riker looks at her like he loves her and now that.. Tut tut.. I'm ashamed.. xD**

**Sorry, it's 4 a.m in England so I'm just rambling on & lauging at anything -.- I need sleep.. So after this Chapter I'm out and I'll upload when I'm awake properly xD LOL**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

****Ross then made his way to the hospital, as he was on his way he just ignored anyone who tried to talk to him. The most he done was smile at them. Then frowned. He didn't like ignoring his fans, its just he didn't have the car and he needed to get there real quick.

When he got there he went into the waiting room and then straight up to the desk. "Hey,"

"Oh hey, your Ross Lynch!" The lady said at the desk "My kids are kinda big fans."

"Yeah, that's great. Do you know where about's Laura Marano is?" Ross asked.

"Oh yeah, she came in with your brother Riker a-" Ross then made a sickish noise "Excuse me?" The lady said after he cut her off when she said Riker.

"Sorry me and him aren't exactly very friendly at the moment."

"Oh why's that?" The lady asked.

"Long story, just tell me where Laura Marano is please?" Ross asked.

"Room 229, upstairs."

"Thanks." Ross then immedeatly ran down the corridors and up the stairs to the room.

When he got up there, looked down the corridor where he saw Rydel sat down and Riker just pacing back and forth. Ross just rolled his eyes and walked up to them both. He could tell both of them had been there for a while now.

But as he started to walk down the corridor, he saw the doctor come out of the room so he immedeatly ran to him but Riker done the same.

"How is she?!" Riker and Ross asked at the same time. They both then looked at eachother and then back at the doctor.

"She's okay I suppose. But not so good if you get me. Very weak." The doctor explained "So I'd be careful what you say to her."

"And the baby..?" Riker asked.

"We don't know yet. But when we do we'll come and tell you three." The doctor said, "Now which one of you three wanna go see her?"

"You go, your the dad." Ross said looking at Riker.

Riker then gave him a little glare, but then made a little happy face again "Thanks man."

As Riker went to go walk in Ross grabbed Riker by the top of the arm and pulled him close "Just cause I let you go doesn't mean we're cool. Now go see her." Ross then let go of his arm. Riker then went inside the room. "Oo, doc!" Ross said. The doctor then turned to face Ross "Pretty please don't tell _anybody _at all what's going on please.."

"I won't. I couldn't care less to be honest." He said before walking off.

Ross then sat down next to Rydel "You know, if you still didn't care for Riker, then you wouldn't of let him go in there." Rydel said. Ross then looked at Rydel confused and then looked away.

* * *

Riker then walked into the room and shut the door behind him. When he turned around and looked he saw Laura layed in the bed, he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or had her eyes half shut. So he walked over.

"Laura?" Riker said.

"Yes?" Laura said.

_So she is awake.. _"How you feeling?" Riker asked her.

"Fine. Just tired." Laura said.

"Well what the heck happened?"

"I don't know.. I was upset because Ross hates me and you wouldn't have anything to do with me and then I went to go call Raini and the next thing I know, I passed out." Laura explained.

"Hey, if Ross hated you would he be here right now?" Riker said stating the obvious.

"Ross is here?" Laura said smiling.

"Yeah, but he sent me in." Riker said.

"Why?"

"Cause, the doctor asked who wanted to go see you and he told me 'you go, your the dad'. I was like.. Thanks bro."

"That's Ross for you." Laura said "Can I sleep?" Laura asked.

"Sure.. Guess I'll be sat here. No point in me leaving the room after about 10 seconds of being in here."

"Well just sit there then.." Laura said turning over and going to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 21 coming soon**


	21. Ross goes and see's Laura

**Here is the link to them videos of Ross falling & Riker saying that about Laura being single:**

**Ross Falling: watch?NR=1&v=mXaNbILaqCM&feature=endscreen**

**Riker & Ross: watch?v=ynKcKmAHJ6Y**

**GUYS: Also, PM me with your ideas for this story if you want ;)**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

****It had been a little while and Riker was still in the room with Laura, and she was still sleeping.

Meanwhile Ross and Rydel were both still sat outside the room waiting, Ross had fell asleep waiting for the Doctor to come and tell them about Laura.

The doctor then came walking down the corridor and stood in front of both Ross and Rydel "Another one of you can go see her now if you want." He then walked away.

Rydel then gently began to shake Ross. "Ross." She said quietly "Wake up.." She shook him a little more and he still wouldn't wake. "ROSS!"

Ross then jumped and held his ear "Ow.. What?!"

"Doctor said you can go see her." Rydel said.

"Isn't Riker still in there?" Ross asked.

"Yeah.. So?"

Ross rolled his eyes "I'm going, hopefully I'll be able to hear more better." He said glaring at Rydel before standing up.

"Well next time either wake up or don't fall asleep." Rydel said smiling sarcastically.

"Your hilarious." Ross said before walking into the room.

When he walked into the room he saw Laura asleep in the bed and Riker just sat on the seat next to the bed. He wasn't looking at the door, he was just looking at Laura but he immedeatly looked at Ross when he'd shut the door.

Riker then turned around and when he saw Ross he stood up. "Hey.." Riker said. Ross just blanked him completely and walked over to the bed "Look.. Ross.. I'm really sorr-"

"Save it!" Ross snapped "I came here to see Laura.. Not you.. Just talk to me later about it if it's that important."

"Alright.." Riker then left the room.

Ross then sat beside Laura on the bed and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry.." He said, even though Laura wasn't awake, he just decided it's best to say it now "I love you so much.. You have no idea."

Laura then woke up and heard Ross say that. She then sat up quickly and hugged him "I love you too.."

He then hugged her back, "Look, I'm sorry for storming out of the house the other day it's just.. It really hurt me."

Laura then pulled away and frowned "I know and I'm sorry.. Even thought it's not good enough.. But still I am really really really sorry." Ross then got up off the bed and started walking about "W-what's wrong?"

"N-nothing.. I just don't know if your really sorry that's all." Ross said fiddling with his finger's.

"I thought you said you loved me?" Laura asked "I'm pretty sure if someone loves another person then they believe them no matter what.."

"That's the thing.." Ross began "I'm not so sure anymore." Laura's face then dropped to a sad expression "I'll be back in a minute." Ross said about to leave.

"W-where are you going?"

"Bathroom." He then left the room.

Laura then began to feel tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away when Riker walked back through the door. "H-hey."

"You okay?" Riker asked "You look like your gonna cry.."

"No, no. I'm fine." Laura said fake smiling. She then sat up and went to get out of the bed.

"Whoa.." Riker said walking up to her "You want any help?"

"Yeah if you want." Laura said.

"Where are you doing..?" Riker asked "Cause it kinda depends... if it's the bathroom.. I am not the person for it.."

Laura laughed a little "No, I just wanna walk around for a little bit. You can come with me if you want?"

"Sure." Riker said helping her up "Besides.. You are carrying my first child so I don't really want it getting hurt.. That's if it's okay.."

"I'm sure he or she will be." Laura said smiling.

Just as Laura took one little step she just then collapsed, but luckily Riker caught her. "Whoa.. Sure you still want to go for a walk?" Riker asked.

Laura looked up into his eyes, and then when they were both looking at eachother in the eyes Riker just leaned down and kissed her on the lips. As Riker done that Ross was walking by and he looked into the little window where you could look into the room and saw him do it.. He then just walked off in the opposite direction and just left and went home.

Riker then quickly pulled away "Oh.. I'm sorry.. I didn't-"

"It's fine." Laura said interrupting him "Let's just go for a walk then."

* * *

**Chapter 22 coming soon. **

**PM ME WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY! :D **


	22. Ross goes bye-bye

**Will you guys stop complaining about Ross & Laura not being together.. Jeez.. Calm down! It's my story I'll do what I want -.- **

**PM/review me with your ideas for the story if you have any! I would love to hear them! :D**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

When Riker and Laura were walking back to Laura's room after they had finished walking around when they both saw a girl about 9 years old walk up to them.

"Y-y-your Laura Marano! And you R-r-riker from R5!" She said excitedly.

"Yes we are." Laura said smiling.

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

Laura then looked at Riker as if saying _help. _"Um.. We are just visiting someone we both know." Riker lied.

"Oh.. By any chance were you with Ross?"

"Yeah, he's just gone to the bathroom. He'll be back any minute now." Laura said.

"You sure?" The kids parent said "Cause he's just left.. He looked pretty angry about something."

"He's probably just going to the shop or something." Riker lied again.

"C-c-can I have a picture with you both?!" The little girl asked.

"Sure." They both said.

They both then took the picture with the girl, and after they went back into Laura's room where Laura got back into the bed.

"Maybe you should go see Ross." Laura said. "I'll be fine on my own here."

"Sure?" Riker said. Laura nodded.

"Alright, well see ya." He said before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Ross got home Rocky and Ratliff were still there. Well obviously Rocky was still gonna be there. But he just ignored their questions they tried to ask and just went upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Sometimes I swear he was meant to be a girl.." Rocky said looking up the stairs.

Ratliff laughed a little "What do you mean sometimes?"

Both of they boys then went back through into the kitchen.

While Ross was in his room he fell onto his bed and screamed into his pillow so it wasn't loud and Rocky, Ratliff, his Mom and Dad couldn't hear. He really couldn't be bothered with anyone right now at this very moment, he just felt like punching anyone and everyone that annoyed him.

He paced himself back and forth in the room, and then his phone started ringing. It was Riker's ring tone. So he just picked up his phone and threw it at the wall where it smashing into pieces. "URGH!" Ross shouted out in frustration. He then walked over to the wall and just started hitting his head lightly off it, but not too hard.

Then he heard Rocky's phone ringing from downstairs and then a _"hey Riker what's up?" _then he just lost it and whacked his head full force off the wall. When he did, he hit it too hard which knocked him out completely and onto the floor.

* * *

Whilst Rocky and Ratliff were downstairs, Rocky's phone started ringing and then after he picked up the phone there was a very loud thud from upstairs.

Rocky and Ratliff then looked at eachother confused "I'll call you back Riker." Rocky said before hanging up.

"The heck was that?" Ratliff asked.

"Dunno, sounded like it came from Ross's room." Rocky said. "Let's go have a look."

Rocky and Ratliff then left the kitchen and went upstairs into Ross's room, where they found him layed on the floor out cold with a cut on his head which was now bleeding.. And getting worse.

"Oh my god!" Ratliff said almost shouting "What did he do?!"

"I'm gonna take as he hit his head off the wall, seen as though there is a dent in the wall and a little spec of blood.. I think.." Rocky said pointing.

"Should we take him to the hospital or..?"

"Well.. Yeah.. It'd be a good idea." Rocky said, "You get him I'll drive."

Ratliff then walked over to Ross and picked him up as best as he could by putting one of his arms over his shoulder "Ahhh.." Ratliff shouted falling to the floor with Ross "Rocky.. Help.. He's too heavy." Rocky then went over and got the other side of Ross and then went to Rocky's car outside.

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

**PLEASE READ!: **

**PM ME WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM! :D**


	23. New About The Baby

**I have a feeling this is gonna be a long story.. xD**

**PM ME YOUR IDEAS FOR THE STORY IF YOU HAVE ANY! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM! :D**

**ALSO for those who are confused.. It's a Ross & Laura, Riker & Laura, R5 Story :) Some of you were a little confused on it. **

**Chapter 23**

* * *

A little later on Rydel had decided she was going to leave with Riker. So she did.

As they were about to leave, they walked past a corridor but stopped when they saw Rocky and Ratliff sat outside a room.

They then both quickly ran down to them and looked at them confused.

"Why are you guys here?" Rydel asked.

"Let's just say our little brother is an idiot." Rocky said smiling.

"Ryland?"

"No Ross." Ratliff said.

"Oh great.. What's he done now?" Riker asked.

"He got home, went upstairs, then me and Ratliff heard a loud thud so we went upstairs only to find Ross on the floor, with his head bleeding." Rocky explained.

"What did he do?!" Rydel asked panicked.

"He hit his head off a wall." Ratliff said. "By the looks of his bedroom wall.. He didn't fall he done it all by himself."

"Where is he?" Rydel asked. Ratliff then pointed at the room.

Rydel then walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Ross was layed in the bed out cold with a bandage round his head. She then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You are such an idiot..." She said to him. Ross didn't move an inch. The only place where he was moving was his stomach, which just showed he was breathing.

Riker then walked into the room a short while after and just stood at the door "Wow.." Riker said when he got one glimpse at him "He.. Er.. Looks a right mess."

"Yup." Rydel said nodding in agreement. "Do you know why he done it?"

"I don't. Rocky doesn't, Ratliff doesn't and I'm guessing you don't either."

Rydel shook her head no.

"Should I go tell Laura?" Riker asked.

"I would.."

"Alright, well I'll be back in a little while." Riker said before leaving the room.

* * *

As Riker was on his way down to Laura's room he noticed something.. He saw some man dressed in black with a camera around their neck. It was the paparazzi. But how did they get here? He could of sworn the only people that knew about them being in here was himself, Ross, Laura, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff and the little girl- _Oh great. _She'd probably of told people and it would of got round real quick.

So before the man could see Riker he quickly put his hood up and ran down the corridor to Laura's room.

"What's up with you?" Laura asked.

"Nothing!" Riker lied.

"O-kay.." Laura said unsure.

"I gotta tell you something.." he said walking over to the bed. "Just don't panic.."

"Okay.. Tell me."

"Ross is in hospital."

"What?! Why?!" Laura asked worried.

"He hit his head pretty hard on a wall.. Knocked himself out. And well.. Now he's got a bandage the size of a turtle wrapped round his head." Riker explained.

Laura laughed a little "Did he fall or something?"

"No. He just whacked it off the wall." Riker said sitting next to her. "Dunno why."

"Probably angry?" Laura suggested.

"Maybe." Riker said frowning.

A few seconds later, the nurse came into the room. "Hey there Laura." She said smiling "And Riker. How come you with him and not Ross?"

"B-because, Ross has fell and hit his head pretty hard and Riker came to tell me." Laura said.

"Oh okay, well I have your results for the baby." The nurse said.

Laura smiled at Riker and then looked at the nurse "So is everything okay with him or her?" Laura asked.

"Everything's perfect. It's okay." The nurse said "So.. I guess you can go home any time now." She said before leaving.

Riker and Laura then smiled big before hugging eachother. "This is great!" Laura said.

"I know.."

Laura then pulled away from the hug. "Now that I'm allowed home, I think I might go see Ross." Laura said standing up.

"Well obviously I'm gonna be coming with you." Riker said also standing. "So c'mon let's go."

Both Riker and Laura then walked back to where Ross's room was.

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**PM/REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY! :D**


	24. Visiting Ross

**PM ME YOUR IDEAS PLEASE FOR THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE ANY! :D3**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

****After Riker and Laura left, went straight to Ross's room. When they got outside of the room Ratliff and Rocky were gone but they thought they would be in Ross's room but they weren't Rydel was.

They both walked into the room and Ross was still asleep or knocked out. "Where's Rocky and Ratliff?" Riker asked.

"They have gone to the vending machine." Rydel said looking towards Riker and Laura. "Hey Laura." She said smiling,

"Hey." Laura said smiling back.

"Everything okay?" Rydel asked "You know with the baby."

"Yeah everything's perfect." Laura said "They said I could go home but I figured I'd come see Ross."

"Awe yey!" Rydel said clapping her hands "I'm happy for you! And Riker I guess.." Laura and Riker then let out a little laugh. "I just can't believe I am going to be an auntie. Eeeeeek." Rydel said excitedly.

Riker then smiled "And I'm going to be a dad. I guess I'm a little bit excited." Laura then smiled at him.

Then Ross started to fidget in the bed. "Guys, I think he's starting to wake up." Rydel said,

Laura started feel a little bit nervous now that Ross was awakening. She didn't know what to day to him either.

When he woke up, he just glared at Riker. He then pointed to both Riker and Laura "W-w-what are they doing here?" Ross asked.

"They just came here to see you." Rydel said "It's okay.."

"No it's not okay!"

Riker then just sighed "Look Ross, I know your angry but-"

"I'm more than angry!" Ross said almost shouting "If I had the strength, I'd put your head through the nearest window."

"Ross, that's enough." Rydel said "Just calm down."

"Look, if you don't want me here then I'll just go." Laura said before making her way to the door.

But before she reached the door Riker grabbed her hand softly and pulled her back towards him "Don't go.. Let's just tell him." Riker said.

Laura then nodded, she then turned back to Ross but Riker never let go of her hand "Okay Ro-"

"Save it.." Ross snapped "I know you two are back together.. Now just get out of here!"

"What? No Ross-" Riker said being cut off.

Ross then got off the bed and pushed Riker out of the door "GO!" He then turned around and grabbed Laura by the arm and flung her out of the door. "bye." He said before slamming the door.

"What the heck is his problem!" Riker said almost shouting "I was only gonna tell him about the baby.."

Laura then shrugged before bursting into tears. "He really hates me doesn't he?"

"No.." Riker said taking her into his arms and hugging her "He doesn't he's just angry.." Riker then pulled away from the hug "C'mon.. Let's get you home." Riker said smiling.

They both then made their way to the door.

* * *

**Chapter 25 coming soon. **

**PM ME WITH YOUR IDEAS FOR THE STORY IF YOU HAVE ANY! :D**


	25. Riker Tries to Talk To Ross

**Remember guys PM ME OR REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS FOR THE STORY IF YOU HAVE ANY :)3**

**Also.. I've been thinking about doing a Fan-made video of this story :3 Even though I have no clips of Riker, Rydel, Ratliff or Rocky it'll be hard, but I guess I'll just use R5 music videos/TV for it :) As for the Ross, Laura, Raini & Calum I'll use Austin & Ally :)**

**Thats if I do, do the video :)**

_Italic Text = Talking on video_

**Chapter 25 **

* * *

A couple of days later Ross was finally released from the hospital and as soon as he was released, he went straight home and locked himself in his room.

All he done in the room was go on his laptop and that's about it.

He was still angry with both Riker and Laura, and he think he'll always will be. Now he was starting to wish he hadn't of decided to let Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky to go meet Laura, Raini and Calum. It was kinda a huge mistake.

Although, he kinda figured they were gonna meet on way or another.

But he just turned his attention away from the whole situation. He didn't really want to think about it..

Then about half an hour of being in his room, someone tried to open the door, realized it was locked so knocked on it.

Ross then got up and opened the door where Riker was stood. He then went to go slam the door in his face, but Riker stopped it with his foot and opened it back up.

"What do you want Riker?" Ross asked.

"I need to talk to you about the other day at the hospital.." Riker said.

"There's nothing to say!"

"Yes, yes there is!"

Ross then sighed "Your not gonna leave me alone are you until I let you talk to me are you?" Ross asked knowing the answer.

"Pretty much.."

"You got 5 minutes." Ross said letting him in the room "Make it quick before I find the urge to punch you in the face."

"Okay.." Riker said walking into the room "Well all I am saying is that me and Laura are not dating again, the reason I grabbed her hand was to stop her from leaving."

"Like I haven't heard that a billion times before." Ross said folding his arms "If you two aren't dating then why did you kiss her at the hospital? That's right I saw."

"That's not Laura's fault.. She fell and when I looked at her I just kissed her.." Riker explained "That wasn't her fault. I swear, it was mine don't be mad at her for that. Please."

"Mhm, so is that all?" Ross asked.

"No.. When we came to see you we were gonna tell you about the baby and that's it fine.."

"And how does that involve me?" Ross asked "It's got nothing to do with me Riker.."

"Well it kinda does.." Riker said "Your the Uncle.."

"True.. But.. If that thing wasn't related to me, I wouldn't of cared about it. But seen as though it is, I guess I have no choice." Ross said frowning.

"So are we cool?" Riker asked.

"Heck no!" Ross said angry "Get out, your time is up!" Ross said grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pushing him out of the room.

"Alright.." Riker said "Oh by the way.. Ross, if I were you, I'd go see Laura. She's really upset." Riker then left and went downstairs.

"Don't care!" Ross shouted to Riker. When Ross shut the door he then went over to the bed "Yes I do.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura was sat at home on the sofa watching TV when her dad came in.

"Laura, thought you'd be at Austin & Ally set?" Mr Marano said.

"We all got the day off." Laura said.

"Well, I just got off the phone with your manager apparently someone wants to interview you about some things."

"What things?" Laura asked sitting up.

"Just what everyone gets interviewed about. No need to worry, nobody's ever gonna find out about you being pregnant." Mr Marano said smiling.

"Good.." Laura said "Although they will because I give it about a month or two when I start to show."

"Try not to worry about it then." Mr Marano said before leaving the room.

* * *

Back with Ross.

He was back on his laptop again and decided to go watch some old R5 TV they put on, he didn't know why, he guessed it was just something for him to do. But instead of just watching all of them he clicked on a video a fan had made that said "Funny/Best Moments of R5 TV".

So he watched it. He laughed at some parts.

Then there was about two clips with him and Riker.

_"Look at Riker on his phone!" Ross then walked up to him "Look at this! Why are you on your phone?" Riker then looked at Ross "Oh.." Then Riker began to laugh. _

__That made Ross laugh a little aswell.

Then there was abit where Riker was just dancing around in the Tour Bus and almost fell over and then shouted _"Jeez there's too many people in here!" _

__Ross then laughed. He then frowned and shut his laptop, before putting his head in his hands.

* * *

**Chapter 26 coming soon.. Which you will love :3 Btw, I'll put a link to that video when I make it :)**


	26. The Interview

**Btw, I have made that video for this story :3 Here's the link to it: **

** watch?v=VbYJpr9bUcM **

**The song in the video is called: "Love How It Hurts" by Scouting For Girls :) Lemme know if you watched it :D**

**PM ME/ REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE! :D I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM! :P**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

The next day Laura got up for the interview she had. She was a little nervous too because normally people hadn't asked her to be interviewed.

But she had to find a big top or something to hide her stomach incase it was showing.

Also, she wasn't too sure about this interview either.. It just felt like something real bad was gonna happen..

There was no way she could get out of the interview either because she was already on her way to it with her Dad.

When she got there the interviewer came straight up to Laura.

"Hey there Laura." The interview said smiling "Can't wait to interview you." she said looking like she was grinning, which was worrying "Just go take a seat over there."

Now Laura was getting real worried! Her Dad had just dropped her off and left because he had to be somewhere.. And now she had nobody to get her out of here incase something bad happened.

She knew her sister was busy.. Her mom was angry with her still.. Ross hates her.. So all that was left was Riker or Rydel.. So she just texted Riker.

_'Riker.. My Dad's just dropped me off at an interview.. I ain't to sure about it because the interviewer keeps on grinning at me.. - Laura xx'_

_'Well, do you want me to come down there and get you? - Riker xx_

_'You can't.. The interview starts in like 2 minutes - Laura xx_

_'I'll come down anyway. But I'll be in my car though outside because I don't think they'll let me in. - Riker xx _

_'Thank you! Your a lifesaver - Laura xx_

_'No problem ;) - Riker xx_

__Laura smiled and put her phone away before walking over to the stage and sitting on the chair. Luckily enough, it was an interview where there was _NO _audience. Which was good.

The interviewer then came over and sat on her chair and looked at Laura "Alright, we are gonna start filming in like 10 seconds."

"Is it live?" Laura asked.

"Oh no, we just record it now and then put it on our YouTube channel later." The interviewer said "Also, it goes in our magazine like what we interviewed you about and what you answered to it."

"O-kay."

A few seconds then passed and the interview began.

"Hey guys, I'm back and this time I've got Austin and Ally star Laura Marano." The interviewer said.

"Hey." Laura said waving to the camera.

"So, how have you been lately Laura?" She asked.

"Great, I guess.." Laura lied.

"You sure?" The interviewer asked "Cause I recently heard something about you and.. someone else."

Laura's eyes then widened "W-who's that someone else?"

"Ross Lynch.." the interviewer said "That name ring any bells."

Laura then rolled her eyes and smiled a little "Yeah, I do work with him you know."

"Yeah, and last I heard you two were dating.. And then broke up.."

"We did.." Laura said a little sadly "But I'm okay with that."

"Why did you two break-up? If you don't mind me asking.."

"Er... Just cause we, er, decided it was best if we just stayed friends.." Laura lied.

"What a shame.." The interviewer said leaning back "Sure that's not the only reason? Is there another.."

"Nope." Laura lied "Just that reason.."

"So.. Have you met Riker yet?" The interviewer asked "You know.. Ross's older brother.. Riker Lynch." She then began to grin.

Laura then glared at her "W-well.. Yeah. I've also met the rest of R5. So's Raini and Calum.."

"It's just before you were dating Ross.. You were supposedly dating him. Is that true?"

"No." Laura lied convincingly "I don't know where everyone got that from just a hug.."

"But why were you both hugging?"

"Sorry.. Can't two friends hug now without thinking they are dating?" Laura asked harshly.

"Sorry.. It's just.. Doesn't matter." The interviewer said a little but taken back "Well.. There's another thing aswell. A photographer spotted you both in the hospital the other day aswell."

"That's because Ross was in hospital cause he hurt himself."

"But.. You two weren't with Ross.. You were both in another room.. You were in the bed.. Riker was sat next to you.. Also.. You were seen by a little fan.. Who also just happens to be friends with my daughter who also happens to tell me everything what her friends say about celebrities.." The interviewer explained. Laura then started to get a little bit scared. "So.. Why were you in a separate room with him?"

"Er.. Because.. Of reasons that have nothing to do with you." Laura said getting a little bit more confidently.

"Okay.. This brings me to my next bit then.." The interviewer said grabbing a piece of paper, which had writing on "Laura, could you stand up for me?"

Laura then stood up, but not straight incase of her stomach. "What for..?"

"Straight."

Laura then stood up straight, all she could do was hope was that she didn't notice "Can I sit now?" Laura asked.

"Yes, yes you can.." She said grinning. Laura then sat down. "So.. Remind me Laura.. How old are you?"

"17 in a couple of weeks.." Laura told her "Why do I have a feeling your building up to a real big question..?"

"Cause I am. It'll probably affect everything aswell."

"Who will it affect then?" Laura asked.

"You.. Ross.. Austin and Ally cast slash set.. Also.. Riker.."

"Alright, what are you playing at?" Laura asked "if this is some kind of sick joke your playing I'm not buying it.. So just ask me the question.."

"No, no.. I'll do it a different way."

_I hate interviews.. _

__"So.. Laura. This is what I have heard off someone.. Who is very very very very very very sneaky.. You would never catch them ever on the job. About a couple of days after you and Riker first met.." The interviewer began "You both accidently got locked in your dressing room.. Right?"

"Oh my god..Will you just get to the question?" Laura asked "Like.. Now."

"Alright.. Laura. Riker and Ross haven't exactly been very nice to eachother lately.. Especially Ross. Do you know why?"

"Okay, I'm just gonna go because this has not point this interview." Laura said about to get up.

"Laura, we know your pregnant.."

Laura then sat back on the chair "W-what?!" Laura squealed "Who told you that?"

"Paparazzi saw a girl go to your house.. Then the same person go into the pharmacy and get pregnancy tests then go back to yours and leave." The interviewer said.

"Could of been for anyone." Laura said.

"But when I told you to stand up, I saw a little bump on your stomach.." The interviewer said "And then later that day, we saw Ross go into your house happy and then leave as if he was about to punch through a metal door."

Laura then literally felt like crying, but she held them back. "Do you like embarrassing famous people or something?"

"Oh I live for it." She said smiling "But then the interesting thing was, you got took to hospital by Riker and Rydel.. Then there was when Ross got there he said to Riker and I quote _'Well your the dad, you go see her.' _So.. Yeah. Is it true?"

Laura then quickly got up off the seat and ran off the stage.

She ran straight outside the studio where luckily Riker was with the car, and she quickly ran up to the car and got into it.

"Well.. You don't look so happy you look like your gonna cry." Riker said.

Laura then nodded before crying "Can you just take me home please? I'll tell you everything there.."

Riker then began to drive her home.

* * *

When they got to Laura's house, they went into the living room and sat down.

"So, what's wrong why are you crying?" Riker asked "Did the interview go that bad.."

Laura nodded "They know.."

"About what?" Riker asked "About how we use to date? No biggy.. There's other teen celebrities that have gone out with much older people. So 3 or 4 years is nothing compared to them.."

"No not that.." Laura said looking at him. "They know about me being pregnant.."

Riker's eyes then widened. "D-do they think it's Ross's?"

Laura shook her head 'no'. "They know it's yours.. Don't ask me how.. Cause I don't know myself."

Riker put his head in his hands "I.. I.. I don't know what to say." He then lifted his head.

"Me either." Laura said.

"It'll be fine.." Riker said.

"Hopefully.."

* * *

**Chapter 27 coming soon. **

**PM ME/ REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE! :D I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM! :P**


	27. Next Day

**PM ME OR REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS FOR THE STORY IF YOU HAVE ANY ! :D**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

****It was the next day and it was time for Ross and Laura to return back to the Austin & Ally set. Ross wasn't so bothered about it, but Laura was really nervous about it..

Cause no doubt all she'll get it glares and everyone just asking her questions and more questions.. Also, she wasn't so sure if Raini and Calum were gonna be alright with her. She also didn't know if the news had got around fast..

So when she got there she discretely walked to her dressing room without anyone seeing her.

She'd been in her dressing room for about 15 minutes when someone started to knock on her dressing room door. "C-come in.." She called nervously.

Raini walked in. "Hey." She said shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Just thought I'd see if you were here yet and talk to you." Raini said sitting beside her.

"Sure you haven't came to ask me anything else?" Laura asked "You know.. Anything to do with what's been said about me by the press?"

"Laura.. I couldn't care less about what they've been saying about you and Riker." Raini reasured her and smiled "Neither does Calum.. I don't think anyone on set does really."

Laura then gave Raini a are-you-kidding-me-look. "Yeah there is.."

"Who?"

"Ross. He's bothered by it.." Laura said looking down.

"Cause he's his brother.. And he really loved you." Raini said. "Now, are you coming down to set?"

Laura shook her head no "I don't feel like it.. Everyone's just gonna stare and glare at me."

"If they do, I'll say something.. I promise." Raini said standing up "I'll go all Trish on them."

Laura then laughed a little "Okay." she said standing.

They then both left Laura's dressing room and made their way down to the set, most people they passed either waved or smiled at them both there was like only 3 people that glared at Laura, but Raini just told them _'Yeah, keep walking.' _In ways, she kinda was like Trish when it came to her attitude.

When they got to the set, Ross, Calum and the director were there. Laura went to go turn back but Raini stopped her. Both of them then walked over to the counter of the Sonic Boom set and they stayed there until the Director interrupted them.

"Laura, word a minute." He called from the other side of them room.

Laura then went over to him. "Yeah?"

"Is this true about what's been going around?" He asked with his arms folded.

Laura looked down and up at him. "Yeah.. But I can actually explain the _whole _truth about it. I didn't cheat on Ross, cause that's what people are gonna think. Also, please, please, _please _don't fire me.. I love doing Austin & Ally, even if it is gonna make things awkward."

"I'm not going to fire you Laura.." The director said reassuring her "It's too late for that, plus I don't think fans would be happy with the title "Austin". So your safe."

"Thanks. so can I go back over there now?" Laura asked.

"Sure, and just so you know, I'll only believe what you tell me about this whole situation and nobody else. Now go."

"Okay." Laura said before walking back over to Raini.

* * *

Later on that day Riker decided to go round to Laura's to go see how she was doing and how everything went.

"So, did you talk to Ross?" Riker asked.

"Nope. I got glares off him and that's about it." Laura said "What about you?"

"Same." Riker said "I think if I do talk to him, he's just gonna end up hitting me."

"He seriously needs to chill out.. And actually listen to us."

Riker nodded in agreement. "He really does. I've never seen him so angry."

"Me either." Laura said.

Laura then began to laugh a little bit and then touch her stomach. Riker then looked at her confused "Whats so funny?" he asked her.

Laura then pointed to her stomach "It's moving.. It feels so funny. Here.." Laura then grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"That's.. Cool.. Doesn't feel funny though." Riker said feeling "It just feels like someones heart beat on my hand."

"Probably does to others.." Laura said smiling at him "I'm really glad that you decided to stay unlike some people."

"Well, I'm not a jerk like other people." Riker said removing his hand from her stomach.

"I know. Thanks." She said before hugging him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ross was sat at home on his laptop when he saw a video pop up at the side, it was a Laura Marano interview.

He just rolled his eyes, but as he went to go click it off when he saw the title after it. _Laura Marano Interview: Laura's Big Secret. _So then he clicked on it and watched the whole thing.

After he watched it all, he really started to feel guilty and sorry for her now. He didn't know it had got out like that..

So he shut down his laptop and made his way towards Laura's house.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Who do you think I should put Laura with? Ross or Riker? GIVE ME REASONS WHY THOUGH! **


	28. Ross Goes To Laura's

**READ: **

**Okay, when I asked you who Laura should end up with out of Ross and Riker.. I wanted GOOD reasons.. To be fair, alot of you gave me good reasons for Riker. But as for Ross.. Jeez.. I don't want a ****_'because-they-belong-together'_****I need a GOOD reason.. like why they should be together -.- I only have ONE good reason for Ross.. and 3 good reasons for Riker ;)**

**Anyway, I don't mean to moan, it's just.. Yeah. **

**Anyways.. HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! **

**Chapter 28**

* * *

****When Ross started to make his way to Laura's he put a hoodie on so nobody would recognize him or ask him questions about everything that's probably going on and being talked about..

So when he got there he knocked on the door.

Laura answered the door, but she was really shocked to see him stood at the door. "W-what are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Can I come in?" Ross asked. Laura then let him in and shut the door. "I er.. Saw the interview and news.." Ross then hugged her "Are you okay?"

Laura hugged back and pulled away "I guess so.." She said.

"Good.." Ross said smiling a little.

"But.. I thought you didn't care?" Laura asked folding her arms.

"I didn't..." Ross said. "but.. When I saw the interview I realized I did care.. And.. I'm sorry."

"Awe.. thanks." Laura said before hugging him again. Both of them stayed hugging eachother for a little while, but then Laura pulled away and looked at him. "Don't freak out or get mad but.. Riker's here.."

"Oh.." Ross said frowning.

"Do you wanna go talk to him?" Laura asked "Think you should.."

Ross went to go say yes, but he wasn't gonna let Riker off that easy. "No.. Came to see you not him. Even though unfortunately I've got to see him everyday when I wake up.." Laura laughed a little "Yeah, our Mom and Dad are just little bit annoyed that we aren't getting on because o- Uh oh.."

"What uh-oh?" Laura asked.

"My Mom and Dad.. They don't know about this whole thing.." Ross said "They are gonna freak.."

"Well I'm sure you and Riker can explain the whole thing to them.." Laura said.

"Maybe.."

"I heard my name.." Riker said walking into the corridor where he saw Ross.

"Er.. I didn't expect him to actually come here.." Ross said. He then looked at Laura "If you two aren't dating, then why is he here?"

"Oh because you were mad at me. And I wanted to get away from the interview so it was either him or Rydel. Rydel wouldn't answer, so I called him." Laura explained.

Riker nodded "Why are you here?" Riker asked.

"Cause I saw the interview and felt bad for her." Ross said.

"There's a first.." Riker mumbled.

"okay!" Laura said standing in between them "I'm a little tired so, I'm gonna go take a little bit of a nap.."

"Okay, I'll go then." Ross said leaving.

"Same. I'll see you some other time." Riker said hugging her and then leaving.

* * *

When they both left they went in their own cars so they didn't have to drive with eachother that way there wouldn't of been arguments and then a car crash. Cause no doubt if they were both in the same car on their own they'd of argued and whoever was driving would of lost concentration and crashed. Which wouldn't of been very nice...

When they got home, they both walked into the house together and Rydel came walking into the passage way.

"Whoa.. You two together?" Rydel said shocked "Did the car explode with you both in it?"

"No." Ross said "We were in different cars."

"Well that explains why you are both alive and not bleeding.."

"Anyway, I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me as usual.." Ross said before going upstairs.

Riker then walked into the living room and sat down before Rydel sat next to him. "So.. What have you got to tell me?" She asked.

Riker then looked at her confused "How did you know I had something to tell you?" Riker asked.

"Because you always have something to tell me!" Rydel said "Plus.. You have that face."

"Have you seen Laura's recent interview she had today?" Riker asked.

"No.."

"Well she had an interview.. The person who was interviewing her somehow found out about everything going on and basically just told the whole world about her being pregnant, who by and well.. everything else about what's happened." Riker explained.

"Ooo.. That's bad.." Rydel said "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine." Riker said "For now I guess."

"Well.. She will be." Rydel said "Hey, Ratliff's friend is having a party tonight. Do you wanna come with me and Rocky?" She asked.

"What about Ross?" Riker asked.

"Don't think Ross is in the right mood for a party.."

"I'll come then." Riker said "Don't see it doing any harm to us all."

Rydel nodded.

* * *

**Chapter 29 coming soon**


	29. Riker's Little Attack on Laura

**OMG! Guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 114 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! :D Thank yo so so so much! You guys are truely amazing.. Even though I aint that good of a writer.. But still thank you for giving this story a go! I didn't think It would become popular.. I thought I was gonna get hate for it.. **

**Oh and.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**It is officially 2013 in England guys! Yesssssss! :D **

**Also, I have made a Ross Lynch and Riker Lynch video ;p hope everybody likes it! :D3 Here it is: watch?v=a4Hm-L8ALV0&feature=youtube_gdata**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

****Later on that day, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff were all ready to go to Ratliff's friends party. They all thought it was gonna be fun, besides from Ratliff.. And he's the one who invited them there.

So when they were half way there Ratliff stopped. "Guys, I don't think we should go to this party.." He said a little bit worried.

"Why not?" Rydel asked "C'mon Ratliff.. We're almost there.."

"No.. It's just I don't have a good feeling about this..." Ratliff said "C'mon, please can we just go back."

"Ratliff.." Riker began "You promised your friend now c'mon. Don't make us drag you there."

"Riker.. Please.. I don't want to go anymore." Ratliff said.

Riker and Rocky then looked at eachother and nodded before running to Ratliff and picking him up by his arms and legs and carrying him to the party.

When they got there they both put him down.

"Alright.. But don't blame me if anything bad happens.." Ratliff said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Rocky said "Your just paranoid."

"Maybe.."

* * *

As the night Ratliff began to get more and more paranoid about this whole thing.. But he got more paranoid for Riker.. He didn't know why either. So when it got to about 9, he kept a closer eye on him because these two people arrived that looked like trouble.. Alot of trouble and they kept on looking over at Riker aswell.

"Riker.. Do you wanna go home now?" Ratliff asked "I'm starting to get a little bit tired."

"No.. It's fine." Riker said smiling "You can if you want."

"No way.. I ain't leaving without you, Rydel and Rocky." Ratliff told him.

Riker then patted him on the back before walking over to the drinks table. When he did, he saw them two people laughing a little bit whilst watching him.. So Ratliff then went over and knocked Riker's drink out of his hand.

"Ratliff!" Riker said almost shouting.

"Sorry.. It's just I don't think you should have anything to drink really," Ratliff said "It's a bad idea.."

"Why? I've already had some.." Riker said getting another cup, pouring some out and drinking it "And it's.. actually nice.. Nicer then it was before."

"Oh no.." Ratliff said worried "C'mon.. I'm taking you home." He said grabbing Riker's arm.

Riker then pulled his arm away from Ratliff "Dude.. Chill out!" He then walked off before getting another drink.

Ratliff then lost sight of Riker, which worried him alot.. Very alot! So he went round quickly trying to find Rydel and Rocky.

Luckily he found them out the back where hardly anyone was. "Rydel, Rocky! I've lost Riker!""

"He'll be fine." Rydel said.

"No.. I think someones spiked his drinks.. Thats why I'm worried.. We need to find him like now!"

"Right, I'll check upstairs you two check down." Rocky said.

The three then began to look around for Riker, when Rocky checked upstairs.. he was nowhere to be found at all.. Which started to worry alot.

And when Ratliff and Rydel looked downstairs they couldn't find him at all.. He had literally gone missing..

They asked around for him.. Nobody had seen him.

"Hey, have you seen Riker?" Rydel asked "Riker Lynch. Blonde hair quite tall and skinny.. 20 year old.."

"Oh yeah I did." A girl said smiling "He left like 5 minutes ago."

"Thank you!" Rydel said before running back to Rocky and Ratliff "Guys.. He's left! He might of gone home."

"Hopefully.." Ratliff said.

* * *

Meanwhile Laura was sat in her house all by herself. Her Dad was elsewhere and everyone was busy doing something.. So it was just her and the unborn baby. She watched TV.. She watched a couple of Austin & Ally's that were on TV. She laughed of course.. But it was a little awkward watching herself on TV.. Especially when everything was so perfect.

Then there was a knock on the door about 9:30. So she got up and answered it.

"Riker?" She said once she had opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"Um.." He said leaning against the door "I've been to a party.. And I think I may of drunk some.. Alcohol by accident.."

"Oh.. Well.. Are you gonna go home?" Laura asked.

"Nope.." Riker said shaking his head and his words slurred "My Mom and Dad will kill me if they see me like this.."

"Wanna stay here then?" She asked.

"Sure?"

"Yeah.. You already got me pregnant, what's the worst that could happen now?"

She then let him in and shut the door. "I was just about to go to bed anyway.. This baby is tiring me out."

"Oh, well I'll come with you."

They both then went upstairs into Laura's room.

When they got into Laura's room Riker sat on the bed and layed back and sighed heavily, so Laura went and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked.

"I'm fine." He said smiling and sitting up.

"You don't sound like it.. OR is it cause you've had a drink.."

"Both."

"C'mon, get into bed." Laura said.

Just as Laura went to get back up, Riker grabbed her and sat her back down on the bed. "Wait.. Before you go anyway,, I need to tell you something.."

"What is that?" Laura asked looking at him.

When Riker looked at her, he immedeatly then leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. Of course Laura was a little taken back by this, but she still kissed back. After kissing for a little while, she pulled away.

"Riker.." She began.

"No, no." Riker said putting his hand behind her neck and kissing her again.

"Riker, no stop.." Laura said trying to push him away.

She couldn't exactly push him away because he was stronger and a lot more heavier than her, so she found it very difficult.. But he just wouldn't let go or give in. He just continued to kiss her and kiss her before eventually laying on-top of her, but gently incase he hurt the baby even though he was drunk and he could of totally forgotten about it.

"Stop it.. Riker get off me!" Laura said almost shouting "Please!"

"C'mon Laura, don't be like this!" Riker said "You know you want to!"

"No I don't.." Laura said trying to reach for her phone "It could hurt the baby.. Please get off me."

Riker then got off Laura and layed next to her "I'm sorry.. It's just I really really like you."

"I know." Laura said "But the best thing you can do right now is just.. Sleep? Or whatever."

"Alright." Riker said taking off his cloths until he was in his boxers. "I will." He then layed back down.

Laura then got up and changed into her pajama's and got into her bed next to Riker.

* * *

**Chapter 30 coming soon. **


	30. Riker's In DEEP Trouble

**Wow.. This story is getting really long xD Cause I'm being helped out a lot by R5isawesome and DoubleBubble249, but DoubleBubble hasn't been online a lot lately, but thats fine :)**

**Also.. Riker is winning at the moment with the whole Who should Laura go out with. **

**Riker has 4 good reasons**

**And Ross only has 2 good reasons **

**:)**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

****The next morning Rydel had woken up early because she was worried about Riker.. He hadn't come home last night.

She didn't want to tell her Mom and Dad incase they flipped, they were gonna flip even more when they found out about the whole Riker and Laura situation that's going on.

"Hey Rydel." Mrs Lynch said walking into the livingroom, she didn't look in the best mood "Where is your brother?"

"Which one? I have 3.." Rydel said.

"The idiot."

"Ross is asleep in bed." Rydel said looking back at the TV.

"No.. The other one. Riker."

"You've never called him an idiot.." Rydel said looking at her Mom "You've always said he's the most responsi- You've saw the news haven't you."

"Oh yes. So when I see him, tell him he's dead." She said before leaving.

"Think he might be dead to be honest." Rydel mumbled. She then had a thought.. She thought she'd ring Laura and ask her if she'd seen him.

"Hello." Laura said answering the phone.

"Hey Laura, it's Rydel.. Have you seen Riker?" She asked "It's just he never came home last night."

"Yeah. He came to mine at about 9:30 ish and stayed. He's still here." Laura told her.

"Can you tell him to come home please. I've been worried sick and our Mom's gonna kill him when he gets in."

"Okay will do, see ya." Laura said before hanging up the phone.

Rydel then let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

After Laura had hung up the phone she went upstairs into her room where Riker was still sleeping. Now she was a little bit scared of him after what he tried to do last night.

So she just sat at the end of the bed, before she heard him moving around behind her.

"What happened?" Riker asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Laura turned around and faced him "Um.. You went to a party and then came here."

"Is that it?" Riker asked "Cause it feels much more then that."

Laura then turned to him and lifted a piece of hair from her neck which revealed a largish love bite "That did.."

"Oh wow.. Did I do that?" he asked. Laura nodded. "D-did you let me or did I just.."

"Force yourself on me.." Laura said finishing his sentence "Yes. You did."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

"Its okay I guess." Laura said standing "Anyway, Rydel called. You need to go home apparently, your Mom isn't a very happy bunny."

"Oh no.. I'll get dressed and go." He said getting out of the bed.

* * *

About an hour later Riker had finally reached home, but snook upstairs and changed into different cloths. When he left his room he went downstairs into the kitchen where he saw his Mom, his Dad, Rydel and Rocky.

"Rydel, Rocky. Can you give us a minute with Riker, also get Ross in here aswell." Mr Lynch said.

"Sure." Rydel and Rocky said before leaving the kitchen.

"We'll wait til Ross gets in here."

"I have a feeling I know what this is about.." Riker said a little bit uncertain.

A few seconds later Ross walked into the kitchen, but when he saw Riker he went to go walk back out, but Riker grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back next to him. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me.." Riker mumbled into Ross's ear.

Mrs Lynch then walked over to both Ross and Riker and just glared at them both, but more Riker. She then took a deep breath before slapping Riker across the face hard. Ross then laughed a little.

"Don't laugh Ross!" Mrs Lynch snapped "Cause your next if you keep it up."

"But he deserves it!" Ross said almost shouting.

"Yes, yes your right.. He does deserve it." She agreed with him.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Riker said holding his face where his Mom just slapped him.

"Be quiet Riker, you aren't exactly in any position to talk are you!" She said glaring at him "Mark, I think I can handle this on my own."

Mr Lynch then left the kitchen and shut the door.

"At first, I didn't know why you were both fighting like you were.." Mrs Lynch began "Why Ross kept on flipping out on you for no reason.. But now I do. To be honest I don't blame him."

"It was an accident!" Riker protested.

"How is getting someone pregnant an accident?" Ross asked.

"I never intended to!"

"True.." Ross said.

"Besides, it's not like it's a big deal.. Well it is.." Riker began "Point is.. I was going out with her when it happened, but I didn't know she actually was pregnant! Plus, Ross here needs to listen to people more, also it's not like it's gonna affect us all much. Sure it might affect Laura's career and mine a little bit, but not a lot." He explained.

"No. No. Riker." Mrs Lynch said "You have no idea how serious this is do you!"

"What do you mean?" Riker asked confused.

"You are 20 Riker. 20. Almost 21. How old is she? 17.." Mrs Lynch said "Do you both know how serious that is?!" Both boys shook their heads _'no' _"Fine. Let me put this in a simpler way to you both, mainly Riker. Do you know how much trouble you are going to get into if someone in her family has a serious grudge against you!"

"Still don't know what the heck you are talking about.." Riker said confused.

"Oh no.." Ross said worried "I think I may know where she's going with this.."

"Riker.. You could get arrested for this." Mrs Lynch said. Riker's eyes then widened "That's how serious it is.."

"Karma.." Ross chorused.

"Wait.. Are you actually being serious?" Riker asked "Or are you just messing, like trying to get me back or something along them lines."

"Sorry Riker, I wish I was."

"Wait.." Ross said "If he was gonna get arrested for it, don't you think Laura's dad would of done so already?" Ross pointed out "After all, he is a police man." **(a/n: i don't actually know if he is, I'm just making it up!)**

****"That is true.." Mrs Lynch said "So looks like you might be safe after all."

"Hopefully."

"Hate to rain on your parade Riker.." Ross began "But if you recall rightly, she has a Mom. A Mom who kicked her out and sent her to her Dad's all because she thought you two were together. So imagine what she's gonna do now if she finds out about this.."

"I hate my life.." Riker said putting his head in his hands.

"Well as long as her Mom somehow gets memory loss within the next hour or day, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"Well.. Lets just hope she doesn't do anything stupid then." Mrs Lynch said before leaving the room.

"I'm starting to think maybe now you shouldn't of introduced us to Laura, Raini and Calum."

"Hey, you were gonna end up meeting them either way. Remember, we've got to shoot the music video for Heard It On The Radio tomorrow.. So that means it'll be me, You, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Laura, Raini and Calum. So you'd of met them anyway." Ross said. He then went to go leave the kitchen but turned back to Riker "Well, you might be shooting the music video, that's if your not in jail." Ross teased.

Riker then picked up the nearest thing, which was a apple, and threw it straight at Ross.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Someone told me something about what I've just wrote about Riker getting in trouble .. So what do you guys think should happen then?**


	31. Laura's Mom

**Lets just pretend they haven't shot the 'Heard It On The Radio' Music video yet :D  
Cause dunno if you noticed.. R5 was there aswell as Austin & Ally. :D **

**The Tally for Riker & Ross: **

**Riker: 5**

**Ross: 2**

**Chapter 13 **

* * *

The next day came and it was the day that the Austin & Ally cast and R5 had to go to a beach and film the music video for 'Heard It On The Radio'. Which was probably gonna be a little bit awkward.. Hopefully no arguments would break out between Ross and Riker, at least just for today.

Although Ross was gonna be elsewhere filming other parts, the only time he had to be with Riker really was when they performed it on stage or something like that anyway. But other than that everything should be fine.

Sure there was gonna be _alot _of fans on the beach, which was probably gonna interfere but hopefully not that much.

Before everyone went off to go do their thing, Mrs Lynch pulled Ross and Riker to one side.

"You two better not argue today." she said to them.

"What if we do?" Ross asked.

"Make it look like you were both messing on so nobody get's suspicious and ask questions."

"Everybody knows Mom.." Riker said "So they are gonna be asking questions either way, they won't think it's odd if we argue or don't get along."

"Just please.. For one day, just act like you are brother's."

"Fine." Both of them said.

They then walked to where everyone was who was getting ready to film it.

* * *

As the day went on Ross and Riker managed not to get in eachother's way and not argue and some how.. Ross, Laura and Riker were actually able to have a conversation together.. Just them three.. Nobody else.. Being nice.. Not horrible.. Or bringing anything up that's happened.. No matter how much Ross and Riker wanted to rip eachother's throats out.

"Ross, Riker!" The director called "We need you both."

"See you in abit Laura." Ross said before running off.

"See ya." Riker said before following.

Laura smiled watching them both. She was glad both of them were finally trying to get on for once instead of trying to punch eachother.

Then just as she went go walk away she bumped into someone "Sorry!" Laura said, then she realized who it was "Mom! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see what all this was for.." She said before scanning her from head to toe "Clearly it's for your TV show your on."

"Obviously." Laura snapped "Can I go, I'm kinda needed." Laura said about to walk away.

Mrs Marano then grabbed Laura by the arm and pulled her back "Laura.. I have heard _everything _what's happened in your life.. With that Riker boy."

"So? What's the big deal!" Laura said pulling her arm away "Everyone's okay with it, I don't see anyone coming up to me and saying anything about it horrible."

"Do you know how much trouble you and.. him could get into trouble. Well.. Him. Not you," Mrs Marano said.

Now that Laura actually thought about it.. She did.. Now she was getting a little worried for Riker.

"N-now I do.." Laura said a little worried "But don't you think if anything was gonna happen to him, it'd of already happened by now? After all my Dad is a cop and he does know how old he is."

"How old is Riker exactly?" She asked.

"20.. 21 in about 2 weeks." Laura then started to get a nervous feeling in her stomach, although that could be the baby.. She didn't know. "Look Mom.. Please just stay out of it. Everything's under control, me, Dad and even Riker have everything sorted. Please don't ruin everything now."

"Too late Laura! I am not having my almost 17 year old daughter carrying around a 20 or 21 year old's child around in her stomach and more importantly, I am not gonna let him get away with it! It's wrong!"

"But Mom.. please don't!"

Just as Riker was about to go off to where he was, he looked over to Laura where he saw her arguing with some women.. It didn't look so good. So he decided to go over.

"Hey Laura, everything okay?" Riker asked.

"Riker!" Laura said turning to him "Tell her! Just tell her not to do anything about it! Tell her everything's fine and under control!"

"Whoa.." Riker said grabbing her gently by both arms "Calm down.. First of all what are you on about?"

"My mom." She said turning back to her "She doesn't think we've got this all sorted and under control.." tears then started to form in her eyes.

"You don't! He's 20.. Your still a teen.. Don't see it working, now if you excuse me, I need to make a phone call. Laura. You'll thank me later."

"Riker, stop her.. if she makes this phone call you'll be in trouble.. Alot of trouble."

"Look, Mrs Marano.." Riker said standing in front of Laura "We do have this under control, I'm not an idiot. I didn't mean for this to happen and neither did she.. So come on, just back off and leave us to it. From what I've heard about you, you aren't exactly in a position to give us any advice on parenting. I'm pretty sure by the time this baby's born, she'll be a better mom then you ever were to her."

Laura smiled a little at the fact that Riker just told her Mom what she's been wanting to say to her for ages. It was nice of him.

"So just leave us alone.. Her Dad is a cop, so he would of arrested me by now if it was really that much of a problem."

"Well its a problem for me!" Mrs Marano said "Laura, talk. Now." She said grabbing her arm and dragging her off.

"Mom.. He's got a point. We'll be fine. Just please don't get him into trouble." Laura begged "Pretty please, for me."

Mrs Marano then smiled at Laura, but frowned. She wasn't gonna give in that easy "No Laura. It's wrong. Maybe if you were 18 it wouldn't of been bad, but I'm making a phone call right now." She said before walking off and taking out her phone.

"Riker!" Laura said running up to him "GO! RUN! JUST RUN!" Laura shouted. Luckily it didn't bring attention to them "I tried to stop her.. She's doing it.."

Riker then ran his hand through his hair before putting his head in his hands "This is really bad.. Look.. I'm gonna go tell .. Er.."

"Who?! Who are you gonna tell?!" Laura asked panicked "Ross? He's not exactly gonna care! Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff are nowhere insight and neither's your Mom and Dad."

"Your right.." Riker said "I've got my car keys, I'm gonna go home and hide. Will you at least tell Ross or Rydel for me?"

Laura nodded before hugging him "Just stay safe."

"I will." He said hugging back. Riker then pulled away from the hug and quickly ran to the car.

* * *

Once Laura watched Riker leave, she immedeatly went on the search for Rydel and Ross.

She found Ross. He looked like he was on a break, so she ran to him quickly "Ross!"

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Ross asked worried. He could tell something was wrong straight away by the look on her face "Has something happened?"

Laura nodded "My Mom.."

"Oh god.. What's she done?"

"She told me.. About how much trouble Riker was gonna get into for all of this and now.. she's.. She's.."

Ross eyes then widened, she didn't have to explain anymore about what her Mom was doing "Alright, I get it. Where's Riker now?"

"He's gone home to hide."

"Um.. I don't know what to do.." Ross said "I wanna help! No wait.. Scratch that I need to help! He's my brother for crying out loud! I can't have him going to jail! I don't know what I'd do without him!" Laura then folded her arms and gave Ross a look that said _'so-you-do-still-care-about-him' _. "You'd say the same if you had a older brother! Or about Vanessa. Also.. I don't care about him, it's just Ryde- Yeah your right I do care for him, now lets go!"

As both of them started running as fast as they could towards Ross's house, they came up to a set of steps they had to run down Ross being Ross just jumped down them. But as for Laura, she missed a step by mistake and went tumbling down them.

Ross then turned around when he heard her scream "Laura!" He then ran to her "Are you okay?"

"I think so.." Laura said still layed on the floor "Help me up." She said holding out her hands.

Ross then helped her to her feet. "Think you can run?"

"It's either gonna have to be walking or a taxi.."

"Looks like we're walking, I don't have any money on me."

"Neither do I."

As Laura took one step she immedeatly collapsed, but luckily Ross was there to catch her "You are not okay!"

"I know.." Laura said in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"I don't- Ow.." Laura said holding her stomach "I think it's coming from my stomach.."

"Oh no.." Ross said "You might of accidently hit your stomach on the way down when you fell!"

"Ross this really hurts!" She saiid painfully before screaming.

"C'mon.." Ross said picking her up "I'm taking you to the hospital.. This isn't good!"

"What about Riker?" Laura asked.

"I'll call him and tell him to get to the hospital."

They then made their way to the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 32 coming soon. **


	32. End Of The Road For Riker

**The tally for it still: **

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Ross eventually got Laura to the hospital, hopefully he'd of got her there in time so the baby was okay and she never lost it. So let's just hope he did get there in time.

In the mean time while he was waiting, he had to call Riker and make sure he was okay and to see if he could get down to the hospital without being caught.

"H-hello?" Riker answered the phone.

"Oh my god.. Thank god you okay!" Ross said with a relief.

"Oh wow, you do care there's a first." Riker said shocked.

"Yes, I do.. Your my brother. But seriously, did you get home okay?" Ross asked.

"Yes. I'm here on my own. The doors are locked nobody can get in, don't worry Dad."

"Oh ha ha Riker." Ross laughed sarcastically "Now, want the other bad news?"

"Can't be any worse then this, but.. Go ahead."

"Laura fell down some stairs on the way to see if you were okay with me and well.. There's a risk she may have lost the baby." Ross said very worried. "So.. you might wanna try get down here without being caught."

"Your kidding me right?" Riker said before sighing "I'll try get down there. See ya." He then hung up.

Ross didn't know why, but he felt like.. that was the last time he was gonna here from Riker. He was really really worried for him, of all the things he didn't want him to get into as much trouble as he is about to if he gets caught. So he just sat back down and put his head in his hands and cried a little and quietly.

* * *

After a little while, Ross still had his head in his hands when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Riker with a hoodie on. At that moment he leaped out of his seat and hugged him very tight, as if he'd been kidnapped or something and he'd been gone for like 10 years.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Ross said still hugging him.

"Mhm, meanwhile I can't breath!" Riker said struggling to talk.

Ross then let him go "Sorry.."

"It's okay." Riker said sitting down.

"You know, your inside, you can take your hood down." Ross said sitting next to him "Nobody's gonna see you on the top floor from the bottom."

"I know," Riker said taking his hood down "It's just after what happened last time when we were here and everything got out."

"Well, next time don't tell a fan in the hospital why you are there. Unless he or she is very ill and in hospital."

A few minutes later, the nurse came walking out of the room and stood in front of Ross and Riker "Well.. You can go see her. One at a time though." The nurse said before walking off.

Ross then looked at Riker "You go in." Ross said "Not just because your the dad, incase someone comes too find you here."

"Sure? Cause you can if you want.."

"No, no. You go." Ross said.

Riker then just gave in and went into the room.

When he went into the room, he saw Laura curled up on the bed on her side it looked like she was crying a little.. Which probably isn't a good sign.

So he walked over to her slowly and sat beside her and rubbed her back gently. "Shh.. It's okay.." Riker said calmly.

Laura then turned around slowly and faced him. "H-how did you get here?" Laura asked.

"I put my hood up over my head and ran as fast as I could." Riker told her "After Ross called me." Laura smiled a little, but then she looked like she was about to cry again because he could see the tears forming in her eyes, so he quickly hugged her so that her head was on his chest "Don't cry.. Cause then your gonna make me cry.." He then felt her begin to cry a little more "So.. Have you lost it?" He asked a little but worried.

"I don't know.. That's what she's going to check.. She'll be back in a minute."

"Okay.." He said beginning to fiddle with her hair a little.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Calum and Raini were all still at the set of Heard It On The Radio and they were all wondering where the hell Ross, Riker and Laura were. Cause they had no clue and the director was looking for them all over.

"Well they can't of gone far." Raini said.

Ratliff then looked over and saw Riker's car gone "Riker's car's gone!"

"Should we ring him?" Rydel asked.

"On it." Ratliff said taking out his phone, he then dialed Riker's number. "It's ringing."

Then just as it was beginning to ring Laura's Mom came over with a police officer. "Hey guys, where's Riker?" Mrs Marano asked.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"Cause he's got a friend that wants to see him." Mrs Marano said pointing at the police officer.

"What for?" Rydel asked "For hitting Ross.. Well your about 2 month too late.. That's the only bad thing he's done."

"No, no." Mrs Marano said putting up her finger to signal Rydel to stop talking "Because of what's gone on between him and Laura.. Did you know that was against the law? NO.."

Rydel then hit Rocky in the stomach lightly, worried. "I heard Mom talking about this to Ross and Riker yesterday." She whispered to him.

Then Ratliff's heart stopped because Riker had picked up the phone.. "Oh no.." Ratliff said quietly.

"Who's that on the phone?" The police man asked.

"Er.. It's my.. Cousin." Ratliff lied. "Sorry cuz.. Gotta go I'll call you later." He then hung up the phone.

"He's not here.." Rocky said "He's had to go somewhere important and he didn't tell us where.."

"Where's Laura?" Mrs Marano asked.

"With Ross." Raini said, hoping she was "Somewhere.. Filming a scene together.. For the music video.. Volleyball.."

"Yeah, somewhere on the beach way down there.." Ratliff pointed, which was in the wrong direction.

"By the way, if you are sending us in the wrong direction you do know we'll find them.. And Riker aswell.." Mrs Marano said before walking off with the officer.

"Who was that?!" Rydel asked.

"I think it was Laura's Mom.." Calum said "Laura's always talked about how much she wrecks her life and other people's."

"Ratliff.. You need to call Riker and warn him." Rocky said.

"I will.." Ratliff said taking out his phone again.

* * *

-Back with Riker, Laura & Ross-

Riker and Laura were both still in the room waiting for the nurse to come back when Ross came into the room looking panicked.

"R-Riker!" Ross said panicked, shutting the door and leaning against it "Don't go back to the beach!"

"Wasn't gonna.." Riker said "Why though?"

"Because Laura's Moms there with a police man.. Ratliff's just called me to let me know and asked if I was with you." Ross explained.

"I hate my Mom.." Laura said sitting up.

"My life keeps getting worse everyday.." Riker said upset.

Then the nurse came back into the room. "What happened to one at a time?" The nurse asked.

"I had to tell him something important.." Ross said "I'll go.." He then left the room.

"What's the news?" Laura asked.

The nurse then frowned "I am so sorry Laura.." The nurse began.

Riker then stood up and walked to the wall and rested his head against it, he looked like he was gonna explode with anger.

As for Laura, she looked like she was gonna cry. "I've lost it haven't I.."

"I'm sorry.," The nurse said "You can go home later on tonight." The nurse then put files down on the table and left the room.

Riker then turned around and stood at the end of the bed. "I don't know what to say.."

"This is my fault.." Laura said filling with tears "I shouldn't of gone with Ross.."

"Don't blame yourself.. You didn't know it was gonna happen." Riker said walking over to the bed.

"But it is.." Laura said eventually just letting herself cry, but she soon found herself with Riker's arm wrapped around her "W-what do we do now?"

"Guess.. Everything's gonna be the same.." Riker began, trying not to cry "Just except.. You won't be pregnant."

"Can I talk to Ross?" Laura asked.

"Sure.." Riker said getting up "I'll be outside."

He then left and then Ross entered the room and went up to her and hugged her "I'm sorry... I shouldn't of made you run.."

"It's not your fault Ross.." Laura said hugging back.

"I know, it's just I'm sorry." Ross said pulling away "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you for the past few weeks and month.. I shouldn't of acted the way I did."

"It's okay.."

"It's not.." Ross said standing "if anything, you should be the one mad at me. Not the other way round."

"True, but I choose not to be angry with you because your my best friend." Laura said wiping her eyes and sniffling.

Ross smiled "Anyway, I need to go to the-" His attention was then cut off when he saw the files on the table.. The name said: Lucy Monroe.. Not Laura Marano. "Er.. Laura.. I don't think you've lost the baby.."

"Of course I have.." Laura said "The nurse said.."

"No you haven't! File says differently! There's someone else that's in here because they might of lost their baby." Ross said showing her.

Laura then smiled "Awe! Yey! For me.. Might not of loosing the baby."

"I know what you mean." He said putting them down, "I'll go get Riker and the nurse."

A few seconds later, Riker came into the room along with the nurse.

"Sorry about that.." The nurse said "I must of got the files muddled up." She said laughing abit and then getting the right one and looking at it "Oh no, look. You _haven't _lost it. My mistake, I'm dopey like that. You are Laura Marano right?"

"Yes." Laura said.

"Nope, that baby is still inside you and alive, it's just if you have a tumble like you did then it just causes a pain through the stomach, it sometimes harms the baby. But don't worry, it didn't harm yours. Yours is still alive." The nurse explained "So you can go home as soon as possible." She then left the room.

"Yes!" Laura said happily. She then got up off the bed, ran up to Riker and hugged him "This is great!"

Ross then frowned a little, Riker noticed. "Hey Laura.." Riker said pulling away "Think someone else needs a hug besides from me."

Laura turned around and hugged Ross and pulled away, "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem." He said smiling.

"C'mon, lets go."

They then left but once they were outside, Mrs Marano was there with the police man. But it was too late for Riker to put up his hood and run.. He'd been seen.

"Mom.." Laura said surprised.

"That's the one." Mrs Marano said pointing at Riker.

"Mrs Marano, please don't take him away!" Ross said begging.

"This one?" The police man said taking hold of Riker's arm. Mrs Marano nodded. "Right then, Riker Lynch, I'm arresting you-"

"Please don't.." Laura begged "Pretty please, this baby needs a dad! One that isn't in jail for something stupid.."

The police man then put the cuffs on Riker "Sorry, Laura."

"No.." Laura said running to him and hugging him "I am so sorry Riker.. I'll get my Dad to sort something.."

"It's okay." Riker said about to cry "I'd hug you back but I can't.."

Laura then pulled away from the hug before kissing him on the lips, when she done that Ross felt his heart sink all the way into his stomach. Then the police man took Riker and put him in the police car before taking him away.

Laura then burst into tears, Ross just hugged her tightly and comfortingly before starting to cry also.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**No matter HOW many of you want Laura to loose the baby.. It's not gonna happen! ALSO don't hate me for the ending of this Chapter :'( **


	33. Laura's Dad

**GUYS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! 143 REVIEWS! OMG! This is like the most popular story that I've ****_EVER _****written in my whole entire life on YouTube & on Fanfiction! :O **

**When I thought of this idea, I didn't think it would be this popular.. THANKS GUYS SO SO MUCH! And for your sweet and kind reviews! :P **

**The Tally: **

**Ross: 3**

**Riker: 8**

**Get voting guys! :P**

**READ AT THE END! **

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Laura and Ross were still hugging, when eventually Laura pulled away and turned to her Mom.

"C'mon Laura, your coming home." Mrs Marano said grabbing her arm.

Laura then pulled her arm away from her "No I'm not.. I'd rather sleep on the streets then go home with you."

"Don't be stupid, now c'mon."

"No. I'm going back to Dad's."

"C'mon, we'll just go back to the Heard It On The Radio set. I need to tell my Mom, Dad, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff." Ross said.

"Fine." Laura said "I hate you Mom.."

"Laura come on, he deserved it!" Mrs Marano told her.

"No he didn't Mom.." Laura said before walking off with Ross.

* * *

Ross and Laura then eventually got back down the set of Heard it on the Radio. When they did Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff were still on the stage waiting and Raini and Calum were elsewhere probably filming their parts to it.

When they got back, they were asked questions about where they had gone.

"Look, I'm gonna go break the news to Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff." Ross said "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Laura said fake smiling "But later, will you come with me to go see my Dad?"

"Sure. But what for?" He asked.

"So, I can get this all cleared up." Laura said.

"Okay, see ya" Ross said before walking off.

Ross slowly walked over to the stage where, what was left, of R5. Now it was probably gonna be called R4 or something because of what's just happened.

He really didn't want to tell them, but he had to. When he got over, he hoped that none of them asked about where Riker was..

"Hey guys." Ross said a little bit scared.

"Hey, is Riker okay?" Rydel said "Cause Laura's Mom was here before with a police man."

Ross looked down "Oh no, your kidding me right?" Ratliff said.

"We didn't see them coming!" Ross protested "We just walked out of the hospital doors and Laura's Mom was there with the police guy. Me and Laura tried to convince her Mom and the police guy not to take him! But they wouldn't listen! The police guy looked like he was gonna, but her Mom just wouldn't shut up." Ross explained.

"Well how the heck are we gonna get him out?!" Rydel asked panicked.

"Laura's Dad.." Ross said "He's a cop.. Maybe he can do something. I'm gonna go with her later after we're done here."

"Hate to break it you Ross, but we can't do our bit without Riker." Rocky said "So you might aswell just go with her now."

"Okay, I'll call you and tell you if anything happens." Ross said before running back to Laura "Let's go."

"What now?" Laura said.

"Yeah, c'mom, we can't exactly do our bit without Riker can we?" Ross said. "We'll have to probably re-film the whole thing another day."

"Your right.. Let's go then."

* * *

Laura and Ross eventually got back to Laura's, they both entered the house and they heard the TV playing.

"Laura?" Mr Marano called from the living room and walking into the passage way "What are you doing back? Oh hey Ross. I thought you'd of been with Riker-"

"That's why I'm here!" Laura said "You know when people get arrested? Can you like.. Get them free?"

"I guess so." He said shrugging "But it depends on whether the person who got them arrested wants them to stay in jail or not. Why are you asking anyway?"

"Cause Mom got Riker arrested."

"Seriously? What for?" Mr Marano asked.

"Cause of him and me being illegal. You know because we.. Yeah. And cause I'm not 18 and he's over."

"I know that.." Mr Marano said "But didn't she think, if I wasn't okay with it that I'd of done something by now?"

"We tried to tell her!" Ross said "So can you get him out or not?"

"I don't know, I'll see what I can do." Mr Marano said grabbing his coat.

"Can we come with?" Laura asked.

"I suppose so yeah."

They then left to go to the police station.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Guys, I was thinking seen as though this story is really popular that maybe I could host a little competition? Like a 1st place, 2nd Place, 3rd Place competition **

**For 2 categories? What do you say? **

**One would be for who can make the best fan-made video of this.**

**These would be the prizes: **

**1st Place: I'll get everyone to read your stories on your fanfiction account IF you have one & I'll dedicate an Austin & Ally video to you on my YouTube Channel :) Also, anything else you like :)**

**2nd Place: I'll get everyone to read your stories on your fanfiction account IF you have one & I'll dedicate an Austin & Ally video to you on my YouTube Channel :)**

**3rd: I'll dedicate an Austin & Ally video to you on my YouTube Channel :) **

**The next one would be for: **

**Who can make me the best image cover for this story! :D **

**Winner gets their image of this story as the photo cover for the story :D**

**Just let me know if your gonna take part :) I don't think any of you will though xD**


	34. Saving Riker

**I made a manip on my YouTube channel of Ross, Laura & Riker.. I am quite proud of it xD **

**here's the link: watch?v=Dj_sRrN2csc**

**Remember to subscribe! :D **

**I had a look at the votes again and I miss counted xD so here are the real ones**

**Tally: **

**Riker: 8**

**Ross: 6**

**Give me GOOD reasons okay! **

**Chapter** **34 **

* * *

****Ross and Laura then followed Laura's dad to the police station.

When the three got there, Mr Marano told Laura and Ross to stay in the waiting area whilst he went to go see if he could find the chief and Riker.

Of course Ross and Laura were both shaking and hoping that he'd get out because he didn't deserve this one bit! There's been worse people out there that have dated that are like 10 year apart.. So really they didn't see the big deal.

But all they could do now was hope that he'd get out.

* * *

Meanwhile Riker was sat in a cell all by himself just sat on the bed that was there. Luckily, he hadn't been put in with anyone else.. Cause he probably would end up cracking up if he was.

He'd been there for the past hour and half.. And already he felt like hanging himself.

But then the door opened and he immedeatly jumped to his feet. "Is everything okay?" Riker asked.

"Yes everything is fine.." The man said stood at the door "Riker Lynch right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I'm Laura's Dad.. Mr Marano." Mr Marano introduced himself "She told me everything about what happened and well.. Want the bad news or good news?"

"Let me guess, I'm stuck here for a looooooong time?" Riker said, thinking he knew.

Mr Marano frowned and then smiled "It's a good thing Laura's my daughter, because you'd be staying in here for a very long time."

"Am I free then?" Riker asked.

"Of course." He said smiling "Ross and Laura are waiting for you in the waiting room."

"Thank you so much!" Riker said before leaving the cell "Which way?"

"I'll show you." Mr Marano said before locking the door.

* * *

Ross and Laura were both waiting in the room for Mr Marano to come back with news, even though they had only been waiting there for about 15 minutes, they were getting frustrated. Well.. Laura had an excuse she was pregnant. She was gonna be angry.

"How long is it taking?!" Ross asked frustrated "I'm getting sick of sitting here!"

Laura then looked at Ross "Jee.. You'd think you were the pregnant one." Laura joked.

"Oh ha ha."

Then Laura's Dad came out into the waiting room all by himself and Ross and Laura then jumped out their seats and walked up to him.

"So.. Is everything okay?" Laura asked.

Mr Marano shook his head "Sorry, this is out of my hands. Nothing I can do.. Looks like he'll be staying here for a _very long _while."

"This is all my fault.." Ross said sadly.

"I can't believe this." Laura said running her hand through her hair.

Mr Marano then burst out laughing. "I'm only messing, come on Riker! Get in here before they kill themselves."

Riker then walked out into the waiting room and saw Laura and Ross. "Hey!"

"Riker!" Ross and Laura said together before running and hugging him.

Riker hugged back "Okay, guys.. Dying..."

They then released him. "Sorry.. We just thought you were gonna be in there for a while.." Ross said.

"Well I'm not. I'm free. WOO!"

"Great!" Laura said smiling.

"Maybe we should get down to set before the director gets real made.." Ross said "He looked angry when we went back after you got took away."

"Yeah we really should.." Riker said.

The three then made their way back down to the beach where everyone was filming still.

* * *

**Chapter 35 coming soon! :D**

**PM/REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY! :D**


	35. Rest Of The Day

**REMEMBER GUYS!: **

**PM/REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY! :D**

**The competition is still open! I'll let you know when it's closed ;) Just read the end of Chapter 34 for the details :)**

**Onto the tally so far: **

**Riker: 8  
Ross: 7**

**Review with a good reason for who she should end up with! :D **

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Laura, Ross and Riker then went back down to the 'Heard It On The Radio' setthey were lucky they got back when they did because the director was getting a little bit mad..

Ross and Riker quickly ran to the stage where Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff were.

Them three seemed pretty happy to see Riker.

"Are you okay?" Rydel asked quickly hugging him "We were worried.."

"I figured." Riker said "But yeah, I'm fine an-"

"Can we talk later?" The director asked "Right now we've got to do this!"

Everyone then got in their places where they were supposed to be and got ready to shoot the music video, well the rest of it.

( watch?v=QlJ2ICRxpEQ ) - The music video to Heard It On The Radio :) **(a/n: watch it if you want before the next bit :) Just so it kinda goes in with it if you get me? xD)**

* * *

After Ross, Laura, Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Calum and Raini finished watching the Music Video, after it had been put together, on Raini's laptop in the Austin & Ally studio Raini shut down the laptop.

"That was pretty good." Riker said smiling.

"Yeah, once we actually got to film the _whole _thing and you weren't behind a jail cell." Ratliff said messing on. He then got a slap around the head by Riker "I was only joking!"

"Mhm." Riker said before sitting down in between Laura and Rydel.

"Shouldn't we all get going?" Calum said looking at the time "It's like.. Nearly 11 at night."

"Yeah, we really should." Ross said.

"How's everyone getting home?" Rocky asked.

"Well me, you, Riker, Rydel and Ratliff are getting home in Riker's car." Ross said.

"I know.."

"I'm driving." Calum said.

"Same." Raini said.

Then everyone looked at Laura "Dad's busy at work, so I'm walking. Don't think there's any taxi's running around anymore." Laura said.

"We can't let you walk home on your own.." Ross said "Anything could happen to you."

"I'll walk with her, Rocky can drive." Riker said handing him the keys. Ross then threw Riker a _'seriously?' _look. "What..? Come along if you want.."

"No, no.. It's fine, don't worry about it." Ross said "Just cause of after what happened today."

"It'll be fine, Ross" Riker said.

Everyone then left.

Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Rocky went in Riker's car home, Raini and Calum drove home and Riker walked Laura home.

As they were walking they made small talk, but when they got to the top of Laura's street, she began to get her house keys out, they walked past someone and they accidently bumped into her. Causing her to drop her keys and they fell into the drain.

"Oh no!" She said.

"What's wrong?" Riker asked.

"When that person knocked into me they made me drop my keys."

"Where've they gone?"

"Down the drain.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I heard the water plop."

"Is there any other way you can get into your house without unlocking the door?" Riker asked.

"No.. And my Dad's on a night shift and he won't be back til morning." Laura said, and then sighing.

"C'mon, looks like your staying at mine for the night then."

"You sure?" Laura asked "Cause I could just go to my Aunties.. She only lives round the corner."

"No, no. You've let me stay at yours about twice, once off your own accord and twice because I showed up drunk." Riker reminded her "So.. Insist."

"Alright.."

* * *

When they got to Riker's house, Ross was in the livingroom watching TV with Ratliff, Rocky and Rydel had gone to bed by the looks of it and Mr & Mrs Lynch were in the kitchen. Riker then walked into the kitchen where his Mom and Dad were.

"Mom, Dad.. Laura was walking home and someone knocked her keys out of her hand and they went down the drain.. So can she stay the night?" Riker asked.

"Of course, we're not gonna let her sleep on the streets are we." Mrs Lynch said.

"Great, so where can she sleep?" Riker asked.

"In your room." Mr Lynch said. Riker's face then dropped "Hey, it won't be as weird though if she does.. She can't sleep in Rydel's room she's asleep. Ain't nobody else's room."

"Well.. Alright." Riker said before walking back out to Laura "You can stay.. But you gotta sleep in my room with me."

"That's fine." Laura said "Not like it hasn't happened before."

Ross then walked out and stopped when he saw Laura "Thought you went home?"

"Did. Someone knocked my keys down the drain." Laura said.

"Oh.. So where are you staying?" Ross asked "Well.. Who's room?"

"Riker's.."

"Oh.."

"Mom and Dad said so, not my idea go take it up with them if you want but not me," Riker pointed out.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm going to bed now anyway, and Ratliff's staying over aswell... So should be fun. Night." Ross said before going upstairs.

Riker and Laura then went upstairs aswell.

* * *

**Chapter 36 coming soon**

**PM/REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY! :D**


	36. Ratliff makes Laura realize who she want

**DoL"Hehe.. You guys might like this Chapter :3 ALOT or you'll hate it.. **

**And guys alotmore people voted for Ross or Riker.. and one got more than the oher..I'm not gonna show you the tally :3 why? because now you finally get to find out wo she gets in this chapter thanks to.. drum roll please.. the one the only ELLINGTON RATLIFF PEOPLE! he makes her realize, by accident, who h wants out of Riker and Ross :') Also.. A DIFFERENT relationship is developed btween two people who u wuldnt expect :) **

**Think .I might d like a little promo thing at the beginning of each chapter xDi feel like it :P**

**Chapter 36 **

* * *

About a week had passed and Ross, Laura and Rydel had came up with a pretty good idea while Ross, Riker, Rocky's and Rydel's Mom and Dad were away.

For Laura, Raini, Calum and Ratliff to stay the night.

Raini and Laura would stay in Rydel's room, Calum would stay in Ross's room and Ratliff.. Well he had an option, Rocky or Riker's.

So when everyone got there they all stayed in the livingroom and watched TV for a little while, when Ross got an idea..

"Hey guys.." Ross said switching off the TV "I know this is like a game from ages ago, but how about we all have a quick game of Truth or Dare."

"Sure, not like there's anything else to do." Raini said.

They all then sat on the floor in a circle, ish..

Round the circle it went Laura, Riker, Ross, Raini, Calum, Rocky and then Rydel. Ratliff hadn't picked where to sit yet, cause he'd just got back from getting a drink from the kitchen.

He looked over to Rydel where there was a spot between her and Laura, so he smiled and sat between them. Closer to Rydel though. Ross and Riker noticed, so they looked at eachother and nodded.

"So here are the ground rules.." Riker said "No daring me, Ross, Rydel or Rocky to do anything together. Cause it's just wrong."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Ross asked.

"I don't care." Laura said.

"Okay Laura.." Ratliff said "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you ever liked anyone in this room besides from the obvious, Riker and Ross."

"No." Laura said shaking her had 'no'.

"Ratliff.." Ross said grinning "Truth or Dare?"

"D-"

"Truth okay." Ross said looking at both him and Rydel. Ratliff then looked at Ross weirdly "Ratliff.. Have you _ever _or have a crush on Rydel?"

"I'm not gonna answer that.. Dare." Ratliff said trying to avoid the question.

"Fine. I dare you to tell me the truth." Ross said.

"Well.." Ratliff said a little pitchy.

"Well..." Riker said mocking him "Answer."

"Maybe just a little."

Instead of Rydel's face turning shocked or disgusted.. She smiled.

"Okay then Rydel.." Riker said "Same for you. You ever had a crush on Ratliff? Or do you?"

Rydel rolled her eyes at Riker "What's it to you?" Rydel asked him, also trying to avoid the question.

"Cause.. Me and Ross saw the 'look' you both gave eachother before Ratliff sat down."

Rydel then started to blush. "Alright.. I do.."

Rocky then laughed a little "I knew it!" Rydel then punched him in the arm.

"Right then, time for the ultimateish dare." Ratliff said rubbing his hands together and looking at Riker and Laura "Ross.. This might tick you off a little so I'd leave the room if I were you."

"I'm staying." Ross said.

"Riker, Laura.."

"Oh god no.." Laura said flinging her head back.

"Dare you two to.. Kiss." Ratliff said.

"Um. Why?" Laura asked.

"Um. Cause it's a dare!" Ratliff said.

"Um. You already truth or dared me."

"Um. Never Riker though did I?" Ratliff said. Laura then sighed.

"I don't know.." Laura said.

"Just do it!" Ross snapped "It's not gonna hurt just one little kiss!"

"Fine.." Laura said.

Both Laura and Riker then turned to eachother, and then kissed. Ratliff then stood up and held both of their heads together so they couldn't get out of it.

Truth be told.. Neither of them wanted to get out of it.

Riker then hit Ratliff in the below area, so he would let go. He did. And then both Riker and Laura pulled away.

"Riker!" Rydel squealed before rubbing Ratliff's back.

He was on the floor holding his private place, Riker punched him hard. "I'm fine.." Ratliff said letting out a little cough at the end of the sentence.

"Why don't you both just ask eachother out and get it over and done with?" Rocky asked "Clearly you both like eachother."

"So what if we do?" Ratliff asked sitting back up.

"You two gonna... Or..?" Riker asked "Cause we don't mind.. Bearing in mind if you both break-up the only person me, Rocky and Ross can hit for it is Ratliff if you both don't want to be near eachother."

"Thanks.." Ratliff said.

"Well I don't mind giving it ago." Rydel said.

Then everyone looked at Ratliff. "I guess I don't either.." Ratliff said.

"So.. You two dating then?" Ross asked.

Rydel and Ratliff looked at eachother before looking at everyone else "Yeah." They both said.

"YEY!"

"KISS!" Riker shouted.

Rydel and Ratliff didn't bother arguing, they just lent in and kissed. Soon followed by Riker holding both their heads together so they couldn't get out of it, which was payback for Ratliff doing it to him and Laura.

Eventually they did pull away, cause Riker let go after about a minute or so.

"Great!" Ratliff said "Now.. You and Laura gonna give it ago again?" Ratliff asked looking at Riker.

"What?" Riker asked.

"You and Laura.."

"Do you not recall what happened like a week ago?" Laura asked. she then got up from where she was sat and went into the kitchen.

Then.. Ratliff got glared by everyone in the room. "What?" Ratliff saif confused at why everyone was glaring at him.

"Go see her.." Rydel said pushing him up.

Ratliff then got up and walked into the kitchen where Laura was stood at door of the backyard, "Laura.." Ratliff said walking next to her. She then turned and sent Ratliff a glare. "I'm sorry if I upset you.."

Laura then smiled a little "No. Youdidnt upset me. Its just.. itdoesnt matter."

"You can tell me." Ratliff smiled "I've kept EVERY single secret under the sun. Andhavent spoken aword. Riker told me everything when you and him were dating and managed to shut up about it."

Laura then laughed a little "Sorry.. its just..I'd love to date Riker again." She admitted "Its just.. Idont want him getting into trouble again like last week."

"Laura.. your carrying his baby. Its understandable. Plus everyone knows that you are, and everyone knows that when you both done it, it was statutory rape! Your Dads a cop from what I heard.. if Riker was gonna get into trouble for dating you AND having sex with you, your Dad would of locked him away by now." Ratliff explained. "There's been other teen celebs out there that have dated with a bigger age gap then you and Riker. They never got into trouble for 't let this one small thing that you knowwont happen stop you from going after what or who you want. Its not up to your Mom, Dad, paparazi, fans, Ross, Raini, Calum, Rydel, Rocky or me to decide. Its your choice. Andif it bothers you that much.. then still ask him out. Just keep it between you, him, me, Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Raini and Calum until your the legal age and or feel safe that nobodys gonna interfere with it or get Riker into trouble.. Just go for it."

Then there was about two claps coming from the door way. Riker and Rydel. "Wow.. that is the best and most sensible speech I have ever heard you come out with! Ever!" Riker said smiling and shocked.

"I know right!Aren't I the lucky one!" Rydel said before going over and kissing Ratliff on the cheek. "C'mon,let's let these two talk." She then grabbed Ratliffs hand and went back into the livingroom where everyone else was.

Riker then looked a Laura before walking over. "So.. Pretty good speech/thing that Ratliff gave you huh?"

Laura nodded "Yeah. He actually made me realize something. So what iftheres an age difference?There's been worse people out there wth bigger age gaps for teens. Plus, I am carrying your first, and probably not last, child. so it makes more sence."

"So.. Where are you going with this?" Riker asked.

"I wanna give us another go." She said smiling "What do you say?"

Riker then lent down and kissed her "Does that answer yur question?"

Both of them then smiled before hugging.

* * *

**Chapter 37 coming soon.. **

**So this chapter went well :) typed it ALL on my mobile! :DDont start cmplaining cause Riker & Laura are tgether again.. He got the most vtes.. And Wanted to put Laura wth the boy who people wantedto see her with ad not cuse arguements. most of u picked Riker.. Therefore.. Riker won :)**

**Also.. u guys happy aout Rydel & Ratliff tgether? ;) bet ya never saw that coming**


	37. Vanessa Returns

**Guys! We need to do another tally here! **

**Who should I make Ross go out with? VOTE: **

**Vanessa (Laura's Sister): 0  
Raini: 0  
A Made up Character: 0  
Or Maia Mitchell (the girl he stars along side in Teen Beach Musical): 0 **

**VOTE! **

**Chapter 37**

* * *

The next day, Laura was at home on her own. Her Dad was working. Riker was busy with the rest of R5.. Raini and Calum were busy aswell.. So.. She was on her own bored out of her head.

Then she heard someone try to open the door.. Which worried her. Then they knocked.

So slowly she walked up to the door, unlocked it and opened it. "He- Vanessa!" Laura said happily.

"Hey, I'm back!" Vanessa said doing a little pose "I went to Mom's and she said apparently you moved here to Dad's. Why?"

"Why don't you come in and I'll tell you."

Laura shut the door when she entered and both of them then went into the livingroom.

"Before, I tell you.. You might already know." Laura said "Have you been told or seen anything about me and certain someone who's name goes a little something like Riker?"

Vanessa nodded "Alot."

"Great." Laura said sarcastically "Go on, ask me all the questions you want about it. I know your dying to get it off your chest."

"Did you really date Riker?"

"Yes."

"Are you really pregnant by him?"

"Yes. Thought that was a little obvious.." Laura said looking down at her stomach then at Vanessa.

"I didn't notice." Vanessa said looking "I just thought you'd got fatter or something." Laura then hit her in the arm "Sorry! I was joking! So this means I'm gonna be an Auntie?" Laura nodded "Do you and him still go out?"

"Well we broke up.." Laura said "But can you keep a secret?" Vanessa nodded "Yes, I still go out with him. But only me, you, Riker and his friend Ratliff know. And we wanna keep it that way for a little while."

"Okay, that's understandable." Vanessa said "So.. When do I get to meet him then?"

"Well.. Tomorrow maybe. Me, Ross, Raini and Calum are at the Austin & Ally set and Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky are supposed to be coming down again.. So if you come with us maybe you could meet him then." Laura explained "Bearing in mind, the only person you can flirt with out of them four is Rocky because the other three are kinda taken.. Also.. Rydel's a girl."

"Got it."

Laura then laughed a little.

* * *

**Chapter 37 coming soon**

**Sorry it's short I didn't know what else to do :/ Haha, but you'll like what else I have in store :D**

**REMEMBER! VOTE!**


	38. Vanessa Meet Ross & Riker

**PM/REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY! :D **

**VOTE FOR WHO ROSS SHOULD BE WITH!: (DON'T SAY LAURA)  
The Tally:  
Vanessa: 2  
Raini: 0  
Maia (from teen beach musical): 1  
Made up Character: 0**

**READ AT THE END**

**Chapter 38**

* * *

****The next day Laura went down to the Austin & Ally set and brought her older sister Vanessa down cause she'd never been there before and Ross brought Riker, Ratliff, Rydel and Rocky with him. At least this time nothing bad was going to happen.

When they got there Laura and Vanessa just sat in the Sonic Boom set waiting for everyone to get here. Ross arrived about 10 minutes after they were there with Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky, all of them walked over to where Laura and Vanessa were.

"Hey." Laura said smiling at them "This is my sister Vanessa."

"Hey." The all said at near enough the same time.

"Hey." Vanessa waved "So.. Which one of you is 'Riker'?" She asked looking at the boys.

"Vanessa!" Laura said hitting her in the back lightly "Is this really the time for all this?"

"Well.. We aren't exactly doing anything are we? Plus.. I wanna know."

"Take a guess." Laura said. "It's pretty obvious.."

"Him?" Vanessa said pointing to Ratliff.

"No.." Riker said "I'm Riker.."

"Oh.. Okay." Vanessa said smiling.

"Anyway.." Ross said "We're having a little concert later on, so do you two wanna come? I'm gonna ask Calum and Raini when they get here."

"Sure." Laura said "but how have you let everyone know so quick?"

"Posted it on the website and Twitter last night.. Quickest way." Ross said "We weren't gonna do it, but we figured we needed to."

"Why?"

"Cause all of our fans still think me and Riker hate eachother.."

"That way if we perform together as a band and how we usually do, they'll know we don't." Riker added.

"Cool. Can't wait." Laura said.

"Also.. Laura. I was wondering if you could do something at the concert?" Ross said.

"Oh no.." Laura said a little worried "What..?"

"Will you perform Don't Look Down with me?" Ross asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Laura asked.

"Yes.. Please."

"After everything that's happened?"

"Laura. Please? Nobody really cares. Plus people love that song!" Ross pleaded "Please?"

"Fine." Laura said giving in "Bearing in mind this is the first and _last _time I perform live!"

"Thank you!" Ross said smiling.

"Mhm.." Laura said before getting off the counter.

* * *

**Chapter 39 coming soon. **

**PLEASE PM/REVIEW WITH UR IDEAS FOR THE STORY IF YOU HAVE ANY! :D **

**REMEMBER VOTE!**


	39. Concert Night

***DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS:  
R5 - My Confession  
Ross Lynch & Laura Marano - Don't Look Down  
R5 - It's All About The Girl **

**I DON'T OWN THEN CREDIT GOES TO R5 & AUSTIN & ALLY! :D **

**Little bit weird me using the song "It's All About The Girl" in this story xD Not really :p**

**Tally:  
Vanessa: 3  
Raini: 0  
Maia: 1  
Made up Character: 1 **

_Italic Tex = Singing_

**Chapter 39**

* * *

****Everyone was now finished down at the Austin & Ally set and they all made their way down to get ready for the concert.

Everybody was fine with the concert happening nobody was nervous or had a bad feeling but Laura. She was nervous because of the glares she was probably gonna get.. Hopefully she wouldn't.

Then when she took a little peep from backstage she saw lots of R5 fans coming in and taking their seats. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

She quickly turned "Ross. You scared me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Ross said smiling "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit."

"I can tell your shaking and your wearing a very large top." Ross pointed out "No offence but people are gonna start to notice it in like a month."

"True, but I still don't want people seeing it yet."

"Well, we're gonna go perform a song then we'll do our duet okay?"

"Okay."

Laura then stood at the side with Raini, Calum and Vanessa while they let Ross, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky go on the stage. The screams from the fans were loud! They almost went deaf.

"Okay guys, so it's been quite a while since we done something like this.." Ross said "We've got two new songs we're gonna perform _My Confession _and _It's All About The Girl_. Also, Laura Marano who plays Ally is gonna be singing _Don't Look Down _with me." The crowd then cheered loudly. Ross then looked backstage and smiled at Laura. "Alright this, first songs called My Confession."

_Rocky: When we start dancin' girl,  
It's physical attraction_

_Ratliff: Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Rocky: I want you in my world, you'll be my addiction. _

_Ratliff: Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Riker: I want it so bad, it's drivin' me mad, it's killing me more than you know. Oh, oh.  
The taste of your lips, the curve of your hips, I think that I'm loosing control- oh-ol. _

_Riker & Ross: I can't help myself, you are the mission, are you in? It's true your my obsession. I'm needing you, It's a condition and I can't get through, that's My Confession. That's My Confession. That's My Confession. _

_Rocky: I've seen a million girls, none of them amaze me. _

_Ratliff: Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh_

_Rocky: But when I'm close to you, I start acting crazy. _

_Ratliff: Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh_

_Riker: I want it so bad, it's drivin' me mad, it's killing me more than you know. Oh, oh. The taste of your lips, the curve of your hips, I think that I'm loosing control- oh-ol. _

_Riker & Ross: I can't help myself You are the mission, are you in? It's true, you're my obsession I'm needing you It's a condition and I can't get through That's my confession That's my confession That's my confession_

_Riker: There's no one else I think about It's something I can't live without If wanting you is a crime Lock me up, I'll do my time_ as Riker sang the part '_If wanting you is a crime Lock me up, I'll do my time' _Ross then smiled and begin to laugh a little, aswell as Laura even Riker did a little_ I confess I'm a mess Yeah, that's my_ _confession_

_Rocky: When we start dancing girl, it's physical attraction. I want you in my world, you'll be my addiction_

_Riker: I can't help myself.. _

_Riker & Ross: You are the mission, are you in? It's true, you're my obsession I'm needing you It's a condition and I can't get through That's my confession That's my confession That's my confession_

__The crowd then began to cheer once they had finished the song. "Alright, hope you guys liked that song." Riker said "Now, Ross is going to perform Don't Look Down with Laura Marano. So give it up for Laura Marano!"

Everyone then began to cheer loudly.

-With Laura-

"I don't know if I can do this.." Laura said turning to Raini, Calum and Vanessa.

"Your gonna have to because her comes Ross!" Raini said.

Ross came in and put his guitar on the stand "C'mon, don't worry. They wouldn't of cheered if they hated you." Ross then handed her a mic "C'mon."

"I'm really nervous Ross.."

"Don't worry! Just don't look at everyone when your singing just keep you eyes on me and the stage."

"Okay."

Laura and Ross then walked out onto the stage and everyone cheered.

The music then began to play.

_Ross: Yeah Whoa. I'm walking on a thin line, and my hands are tied got nowhere to hide, I'm sitting at a cross-road dunno where to go. Feeling to so exposed. _

_Laura: Yeah I'm caught in between Where I'm goin' And where I've been But I know there's no turning back, yeah. _

_Ross & Laura: It's like I'm balanced on the edge, it's like I'm hanging by a thread. But I'm still gonna push ahead, so I tell myself, yeah I tell myself. Don't look down, down, down, down Don't look, down, down, down, down Don't look down, down, down, down Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Ross: It'd be so easy just to run, it'd be so easy to just give up.. _

_Laura: But I'm not that girl who gon' turn my back! There's no turning back! _

_Ross & Laura: No turning back!_

_Laura: It's like I'm balanced on the edge.. _

_Ross: It's like I'm hanging by a thread.. _

_Laura: But I'm still gonna push ahead So I tell myself Yeah I tell myself_

_Ross: Don't look down, down, down, down|| Laura: Don't look down...!_

_Ross & Laura: Don't look down, down, down, down Don't look down, down, down, down! _

_Ross: Don't look down! Don't look down! _

_Ross & Laura: Don't look down, down, down, down. _

__After they finished that song everyone clapped and screamed, which was really really loud. They screamed even louder because after they performed the song both Ross and Laura hugged.

"Alright, give it up for Laura Marano!" Ross said.

"Thanks guys." Laura said, before walking backstage to Raini, Calum and Vanessa and putting down the mic "Oh my god.. That was amazing!"

"Yeah, you did great!" Raini said.

"You were amazing." Calum said.

"Did great." Vanessa said, then she saw Riker, Ross and Rocky get ready to sing "Oo! Riker ab- and Ross and Rocky are about to sing again!"

The three then stared to watch.

"This one's called _It's All About The Girl _that me and Ross are gonna sing for you guys." Riker said. **(a/n; it's true.. It basically is only Riker & Ross singing that song xD Suits perfectly to this story then :P)**

****_Riker: High heels Got a taste for fashion Converse and a fatal attraction She's got that something I'm looking for_

_Ratliff: Oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Riker: Maybe she lives in the city She may be smart She may be pretty She's got that something I'm looking for. _

_Ross: Whoever she is, she is out of this world! It's all about the girl, that I'll meet On the bus or on the street It's all about the girl in my mind That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time_

_Ratliff: Oh-oh oh oh_

_R5: Hey! _

_Ratliff: Oh-oh oh oh_

_Ross: It's all about the girl One day I'll find.._

_Riker: Brown eyes or blue as an ocean Don't know what sets an emotion_

_Riker & Rydel: She'll have that something I'm looking for_

_Ratliff: Oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Riker: I'll search in every direction Until I make the connection She'll have that something I'm looking for_

_Ross: Whoever she is, she is out of this world!It's all about the girl, that I'll meet, On the bus or on the street It's all about the girl in my mind That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time_

_Ratliff: Oh-oh oh oh_

_R5: Hey! _

_Ratliff: Oh-oh oh oh_

_Ross: It's all about the girl One day I'll find..  
She'll say she knows me. I'll say that's true. You are the answer that I always knew. And when I hold her. And when we kiss. There is no question it comes down to this  
It's all about the girl that I'll meet, On the bus or on the street, It's all about the girl in my mind That I'll meet one day..  
It's all about the girl that I'll meet On the bus or on the street It's all about the girl in my mind That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time _

_Ratliff: Oh-oh oh oh _

_R5: Hey!_

_Ratliff: Oh-oh oh_

_Ross: It's all about the girl One day I'll find... that girl_

__Throughout that day they played a couple more songs for the fans, R5 songs and Austin & Ally songs. It seemed like nobody was really bothered about the whole Laura-Ross-Riker-thing.

Everyone that day found out about Rydel and Ratliff.. Thanks to Riker winding them up and then telling everyone.

So everything that day and onward went great! And it seemed like the rest of the next few months was.

Or so they thought...

* * *

**Chapter 40 coming soon. **

**Haha i bet some of you thought this was gonna be the last Chapter or something when I got after ****_It's All About The Girl. _****xD Well NO! There is ALOT more Chapter's to come! :D **

**Also.. Did anyone notice something backstage ;)**

**Remember to vote guys! **


	40. Vanessa's Up To No Good

**PM/REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY! PLEASE!**

**Tally: **

**Vanessa: 3  
Raini: 0  
Maia: 1  
Made up Charactor: 1 **

**VOTE FOR WHO ROSS SHOULD BE WITH IN THE STORY! :D **

**Chapter 40**

* * *

-5 month later-

****Everyone was down at the Austin & Ally set. Even Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and Vanessa. But.. Vanessa was up to no good..

Whilst everyone was filming for Austin & Ally, she was in Laura's room. She placed a plastic spider on the floor and waited at the door of the dressing room when she saw Riker walking down the hall way. So she quickly went back into Laura's dressing room and screamed.

Then Riker came into the room "Is everything okay?" Riker asked "I heard you scream."

"Yeah.. There's a spider!" Vanessa pointed.

Riker then walked over, whilst Vanessa sneakily shut the door and leaped away from it. "It's okay. It's just plastic. Ross must of put it in here to prank Laura." He then turned and saw the door closed "Did you just close the door?"

"No.." She lied "It closed by itself a gust of wind from the room across must of done it.."

Riker then walked over and tried to open the door "Its not opening.." Riker said before trying to pull it open as hard as he could "Great. This door always does this!"

Vanessa then smiled and then pretended to be shocked "Oh no! So there's no way we could get out of here? Oh.."

"Unless I get Rocky, Rydel or Ratliff to come open the door." Riker said taking out his phone.

"Wouldn't bother, couldn't get signal before when I tried to call my Dad."

"But my phone's got bars.." Riker said showing her.

_Gr.. _"Erm. So did mine, but it never called it said. Service unavailable."

Just as Riker dialed Rydel's number, Laura walked through the door. "Don't shut the door!" Riker said.

Laura then left it open. "What are you two doing in here together?" Laura asked.

"She thought she seen a spider, but it was plastic. Ross was probably trying to prank you." Riker explained "And then the door shut and we couldn't open it. Must be broke again."

"Sure? Cause I just saw Rocky and Ratliff run from this door."

"I'm gonna kill them!" Riker said before running out of the room.

Laura then laughed a little "You got quite the guy there.." Vanessa said gritting her teeth, but saying in a nice tone.

"Yeah he is." Laura said smiling.

"I'm gonna be staying at Mom's tonight," Vanessa said "So if Dad's at work your on your own."

"Okay. Just don't tell her about me and Riker.. Please?"

"I won't."

"Great. Also, Dad's working tonight till tomorrow night so I'll be on my own," Laura said "on my own with Riker." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Just said Riker might be coming round, but I doubt it." Laura then picked up what she needed and then left the room.

* * *

When Laura was stood outside the studio, she was waiting for a taxi to come for her when she saw Riker walk round the corner.

He walked up to her "What are you doing here still?" Riker asked.

"Waiting for a Taxi to come pick me up and go home. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Coming to see if you were still here. Thought I was staying with you tonight."

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna come when I got home?" Laura said confused.

"I decided to leave when Ratliff did, so they wouldn't get suspicious."

Then the taxi pulled around the corner and pulled up in front of Riker and Laura.

"You coming?" Laura asked about to get into the car.

"Obviously,"

* * *

When they got back to Laura's, they both went straight upstairs. 1. Because Laura was extremely tired. 2. Because they wanted to.

Laura got changed into her pajama's and layed down on the bed and shut her eyes. "Are you really going straight to sleep?" Riker asked.

"I'm tired and pregnant.. What do you think?"

"Not gonna argue." Riker said laying down next to her.

"Yeah, you won't win." Laura said smiling.

Riker's phone then started ringing, and he answered it "Yes Ross?"

"Where are you?" Ross asked.

"Why?"

"Cause Ratliff's decided he's staying over at ours.. And thought you were with him?" Ross reminded him.

"Err.. I'm at.. Look, I'm not gonna lie I'm at Laura's."

"Why?"

"Cause her dad's at work until tomorrow night.." Riker said "She's scared to be on her own incase her Mom decides to come round or anyone else does."

"Why didn't she ask me then?" Ross asked.

"Because I offered.. Don't get mad."

"Okay.." Ross said "But-just-to-let-you-know-Ratliff's-sleeping-in-Rydel's-bed K bye." Ross said real quick before hanging up.

"What?!" Riker said, but Ross didn't hear him because he'd already hung up.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"Nothing.. Doesn't matter." He said putting his phone down.

"You sure?" Laura asked scooting over and resting her head on his chest.

"Sure." He said putting his arm around her "Now what happened to you wanting to sleep?"

"I will." She said shutting her eyes.

Riker then shut his eyes aswell and before they knew it they were both sound asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 41 coming soon! **

**PM/REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY! PLEASE!**


	41. Riker gets a little protective

****AUTHORS NOTE:I hate my mobile fr typing Fanficiotn.. It always misses out letters in thing and nver goes Bold, italic or normal heni want it ad it aways deletes words weni try to type it -.- so I have to squash words together s it -.- ALSO FYCKING STOP COMPLAINING THAT ROSS & LAURAArENT TOGETHER! I told people to vote for Ross or Riker ad nearly everyone tat reads that flaming story voted for Riker! why? because its a cool twist. Cause Ross always gets the girl in stories. Because there is TOO many Raura storys out there -.- This message is for those wo ARE complaining! As for the ones who are NOT complaining, thank you VERY much! :D

Right, enough winging.. onto the story

Chapter 41

The next morning, Laura woke up at around 8 in the morning. All of a sudden she felt the urge to throw up, so she quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then she heard footsteps walk from her room to the bathroom.

"Laura?" Riker said popping his head round the bathroom door "Are you okay?"

She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet before standing up and facing him "Yeah, just morning sickness" Laura smiled weakly "Don't worry, I get it every now and then."

"Well are you coming back to bed then?" Riker asked.

Laura shook her head 'no' "Can't I've got to get down to the hospital. I was meant to tellyou but I forgot."

"What are you going for?" Riker asked.

"Scan. You can come along if you want. Nobodys gonna exactly be wondering why your with me."

"I'd love to." He said before leaning down and kissing her.

Around about an hour later, Laura and Riker were both sat in the hospital waiting for the nurse to come out and get them.

When she did, they both went inside the room. Laura layed down flat on the bed and lifted her shirt up a little bit. She jumped a little when the gel got put on her stomach, it was so cold.

The nurse started to move the little scanner thing around her belly and turned the screen facing Riker and Laura so they could see the baby on the monitor. "Awe." Laura said smiling. "That's so.. cute."

"I'll go get you both a couple printed off." the nurse said standing up and going into another room.

After that Riker and Laura both got a picture each of the baby. Riker walked Laura home before going back to his house.

When he got home, he could hear people upstairs so he just went into the kitchen. But he walked in at the wrong time because Ratliff and Rydel were both in there kissing.

"Get. A. Room." Riker said walking over to the otherside of the kitchen.

Both o them jumped a little and then pulled way. "Riker! You scared me!" Rydel said putting her hand on her chest. She then noticed something in Riker's hand "What have you got there?"

Riker then looked in his hand where he saw the ultra sound scan. "Oh.. its a scan picture of the baby."

"Awe!" Rydel said happily "Can have a look?" Riker then handed her the picture. "Awe, how cute! Don't you think so Ratliff?"

Ratliff then looked at it "Yeah I guess so."

"Hey! Don't be getting any ideas you two!" Riker said pointing at them.

"I'm gonna go show Mom and Dad." Rydel said before running out o the kitchen upstairs.

Riker then got of the counter and put his arm around Ratliff "A little birdy told me last night that you and Rydel slept together in the same bed last night."

"So?" Ratliff said "Nothing happened.."

"Good!" Riker said patting him on the back "Keep it that way."

"No offence Riker.. but you can't exactly talk."

"I know.. but she's my sister. Your one of my bestfriends. I don't want you and her in the same situation me and Laura are in."

"I get it.." Ratliff said "But don't worry, me and her aren't planning on doing it anytime soon."

"Good cause when you do, I'm keeping close eye on you.." Riker said before leaving the kitchen.

Ratliff then laughed alitte at Riker.

Chapter 42 coming soon

I might focus the next 2 chapters around Rydel and Ratliff's relationship :) I'm even thinking about making a FanFiction bout tem both :)


	42. Ratliff & Rydel

PLEASE READ!

Okay, so, my laptop is broken so I have to upload with my phone -.- So if I don't upload for ages that's my reason -.- Also if I start writing it script like its cause its easier that way on my phone /:

Chapter 42

-Next Day-

Rydel and Ratliff were both sat downstairs in Rydel's house when Riker came downstairs.

Riker: So what are you two gonna do tday?

Rydel: Um.. Don't know. Probably just stay here. What are you doing today?

Riker: Going to see Laura with Ross.. Once he's ready.

Ross: *Comes down the stairs* Ready, let's go.

Riker: Right, we'll see you both later. Keep hands to yourself and no funny buisness cause I will kill you both.

Ratliff: Yes dad, bye Dad.

Ross: Alright, c'mon you *starts pushing him out the door* You can start getting protective when and IF Laura has a girl.

Riker: Your hilarious.

Both Ross and Riker then both left. Ratliff and rydel laughed a little when Ross pushed Riker out of the front door.

Rydel: He's getting.. Annoying.

Ratliff: I know right! Well.. Guess that's brothers for you.

Rydel: Guess so.. But wouldn't Ross and Rocky be acting the same though?

Ratliff: Okay so that's older brothers for you.

Rydel: *laughs a little*

Ratliff: No, no. It's not that he told m yesterday what it was about.

Rydel: What did h say?

Ratliff: He said that it's cause he doesn't want the same thing happening to me and you that happened to him and Laura.

Rydel: Oh.. Well it won't so he doesn't need to worry really does he.

Ratliff: Not really, no. Hey do you want to do something tonight?

Rydel: Sure what like?

Ratliff: I don't know.. we could go somewhere.

Rydel: Okay *Smiles and kisses him*

Chapter 43 coming soon

I know short! why? cause my laptop is broken and I am using my phone so don't expect any frequent updates /:


	43. Ross's HUGE attack on Laura!

JuOnce this story is finished, I'm gonna put it on YouTube :D Cause I can :P But I'm gonna put it in videos.. :P WOWPZaileyStories101 is my YouTube channel :D

Well.. guys.. sorry to say.. my laptop is still broke.. And.. this story hasn't got long left /: don't cry it'll be okay, I'll try to come up with another "amazing" story :D and I mean try.. think this is the only descent story I've come up with to b honest.

Chapter 43

-A Week Later-

Ross was coming down the stairs, ready to go down to the Austin & Ally set, when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. It was Riker and Ratliff. He wasn't gonna stop and listen.. But he heard Laura's name mentioned. So he went outside the half shut door and listened.

"All I'm saying is that your gonna have to tell Ross sooner or later." Ratliff said.

"Are you kidding?" Riker asked "If I told him now, he'd have a hissy fit."

"He's gonna have a hissy fit anyway!" Ratliff pointed out "Besides, isn't it better coming from you rather than Laura.." Ross at his point was real confused..

"What Ross doesn't know won't hurt him Ratliff.."

"I still think it's wrong hat you haven't told him you and Laura are dating again."

Ross then just all of a sudden feel all of the anger build up inside of him again. He felt like going in there and punching Riker again, but no.. This tme he was gonna take his anger out on Laura.. So he left slamming the front door behind him.

When Ross got to the studio, he immedeatly went looking for Laura. Checked where all the sets were. Nope. Dressing room. Nope. She was nowhere to be found.

But it got to about 1 in the afternoon and he saw her walking down the corridor smiling. He was about to wipe that off her face. As they passed eachother, Ross grabbed her arm as tight and harshly as he could before dragging him into her dressing room.

"Ow.." Laura said rubbing her arm "What was that fo-"

She was cut off by a hard slap from Ross. He was beginning to feel bad and a real jerk for doing this, but it needed to be done. "You know what its for!"

Laura then held her face and began to fill with tears "R-ross.. I.. Why did you do that..?"

He then hit her again twice as hard "Cause. You. Know. What. For." He said gritting his teeth and angry "You know what you have been doing behind my back.."

"I don't.." Laura said scared "Please don't hit me again!"

Ross then took a deep breath before grabbing her harshly and tightly by the wrists before throwing her against the wall, putting his face so that both their faces were inches away from eachother "YOUR DATING RIKER AGAIN! I HEARD HIM AND RATLIFF TALKING THIS MORNING!"

Laura began to struggle "Ross.. I'm sorry! We were gonna tell you!"

"LIES!" He said before, this time, punching her in the face. "I'm sorry Laura.. but this has to be done.."

"Don't hurt me.." She said slowly beginning to cry "I didn't mean to upset you.. or hurt you.."

He then hit her again "Well.. if you didn't mean to." He then hit her again "Then you wouldn't" Hit her again "Of done it!" As he went to go hit her again, the dressing room door opened.

"ROSS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A familiar voice shouted.

As he turned around he saw Rydel stood at the door with Ratliff and Riker stood behind her "Um..."

Riker then pushed Ratliff and Rydel to one side before running in the room and punching Ross in the face. "How could you?!" Riker asked shouting before hitting him again.

Rydel and Ratliff then ran to Laura's side "Oh my god, Laura, are you okay?!" Rydel asked worried.

Laura then went to walk, but felt a little stream of water run down her leg. "Oh no..." Laura said even more worried amd scared.

"What's wrong..?" Ratliff asked.

"The baby.." Laura said in a little bit in pain "It's coming.. But how?! I'm only nearly 6 month.."

"Its cause of what Ross done to you.." Rydel said "It put you stressed which made your water break." Rydel then turned her head to see Riker punching the crap out o Ross and Ross trying to fght back "RIKER! ROSS!"

"What?!" Riker said pulling away from Ross and looking and Rydel.

"Go get an ambulance or something otherwise your baby's gonna be born in a dressingroom!"

Riker then kicked Ross in he stomach "You absolute idiot! Look what you done!"

"I'll go!" Ratliff said before running out of the room.

Riker then sat next to Laura aswell as Rydel "It's gonna be okay.. I promise." He said before throwing Ross a death glare.

Chapter 44 coming soon

DRAMAAAAAAAAaAA!

Just when you thought everything was perfect :')

Don't hate me for what I made Ross do t Laura...


	44. Bad News

**OMG! **

**GUYS! MY LAPTOP IS FIXED! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Now for the bad news :'(**

**I know how much you all love this story, but it's only got like.. 5 Chapters left at the most. It MIGHT have.. I don't know **

**And.. 224 REVIEWS?! Are you kidding?! I ain't that good of a writer! xD**

**Chapter 44**

* * *

****A little while later the ambulance finally came and got Laura to hospital.

Rydel, Ratliff and Ross had to find their own way there, so Rydel drove them all. But whilst them three were on their way neither of them spoke to Ross. They didn't want to after what he had just done.. It was unforgivable.

"Guys.. Say something.." Ross said "It's too quite.." They just ignored him. "No..? Okay then.."

"Do you really deserve to be talked to?" Ratliff asked "After what you just done back there?"

"Not really.."

"Then that's why we aren't talking to you!" Ratliff snapped.

Ross then just sat back because all he was gonna get is snapped at or shouted at.

"I don't even know why you've come." Rydel said shaking her head "You don't deserve to.."

"Cause.. I didn't mean to do it!" Ross protested "I wasn't thinking straight.."

"Clearly.." Ratliff said looking at him through the review mirror and looking away.

"When your not thinking straight, you normally forget something or do one mistake.." Rydel began "Not, beat someone! Especially someone that's pregnant.. I won't be surprised if by tomorrow comes _everyone _hates you. I hope they do.." Ross sighed and put his head against the window "Now that I'm thinking about it, I shouldn't of told Riker to come over.. I should of just let him keep hurting you.. Possibly until you were-"

"Rydel!" Ratliff said shutting her up before she finished that sentence "Don't say the rest of that sentence.. You don't mean it."

"Don't I Ratliff?" Rydel said looking at him and then back at the road infront of her.

* * *

Meanwhile Riker was sat outside the room just staring at the wall infront of him, he hadn't moved an inch since he'd been told to sit outside.

Right now all he felt like doing is just putting his head in his hoodie that was rested on his lap and just crying.. But he decided not to. Out of him and Laura one of them needed to stay strong. It obviously wasn't gonna be Laura. Thanks to Ross.

Grr.. He just felt like finding him right now at this moment and punching him till he just died! Out of all the things he's done in the past few month, this is the worst thing he has ever done in his whole life. Nobody was gonna forgive him for this.. Not even Riker.

"Riker!" A female voice shouted.

When he turned his head he saw Rydel walking/running down the corridor towards him with Ross and Ratliff trailing behind. As soon as he saw Ross, he just glared at him and looked back at the wall.

"Is she okay?" Rydel asked sitting next to him.

"I don't know.." Riker said before glaring at Ross "Why's he here?"

Ross then looked away for a moment "C-cause.. I didn't mean to do what I did." Ross said a little nervous "I wanna say sorry to her."

"Yeah well leave.. Or else."

"Or what?"

"Or what?" Riker said standing up "Or.. I'm pretty sure there's a couple of empty rooms waiting for highly injured people! And you'll be the first to be in one."

As Riker went to go lunge towards Ross, Ratliff stopped him "Okay.." Ratliff said grabbing him "Why am I the one who always has to hold people back?"

Riker then got out of Ratliff's grip and sat back next to Rydel.

A few minutes later the nurse came walking out of the room and stood infront of them all "Okay.. So.. There is no way that we can stop the baby being born now. So looks like it's coming.."

"is that a good thing?" Rydel asked.

"Nope. Chances are.. That the baby could die cause of how early it is." The nurse said looking back in the room.

"Great.." Riker said with sarcasm.

"One of you may want to go in there and help with the birth.. Don't think she's gonna be able to handle on her own."

All eyes then darted towards Riker and Rydel.

"Why one of us?" Rydel asked "Fair enough, Riker's got a reason but why me?"

"Because.. Your a girl.. You won't be scarred for life!" Ratliff said.

"True.." Rydel said.

"Look.. I'll go in." Riker said standing "No point in any of you three going is there? Oh by the way, nurse, do you have any casts on stand by?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Cause the pain she's probably gonna be in, my hands gonna be broken.." He said before going into the room.

When he got into the room, he saw Laura layed on the bed so he walked over to her.

"Hey.." He said.

"Hey.." Laura said smiling weakly.

"You ready for this?" He asked her.

"Got to be.."

Riker then held out his hand for Laura to hold, which she did.

* * *

**Chapter 45 coming soon :)**


	45. The Baby Is Born

**Okay the maximum of chapter's that are left is 10 okay? **

**ALSO READ:  
After this story is done, I am gonna be uploading it on YouTube. But in a video with text if you get me? So I don't have to copy & paste the text all the time and plus it'll be easier. All I have to do is read the title of each chapter to know whats gonna happen xD So yeah.. I'll give you all the link to my YouTube Channel on the final Chapter of this story :D ALSO I am gonna try and somehow split this story into seasons when I put it on YouTube :P AND I mean somehow. **

**Anyway, you all are probably sick of me rambling on at the beginning of my stories.. Well.. I'll let you get reading of what's left of this story :'( I MAY make a sequel :P **

**Also, write down suggestion names for the baby! :D **

**PLEASE WATCH THIS! I MADE IT MYSELF!: watch?v=Dj_sRrN2csc**

**Its a manip of Ross talking to Riker about Laura :3 **

**Chapter 45 **

* * *

It was about half an hour later and Rydel, Ratliff and Ross were all still sat waiting out of the room. They heard Laura scream a couple of times, which was quite painful for their ears.. They couldn't imagine how Riker was feeling.. Or if he could still hear for that matter.

Thankfully the screaming had stopped and they all took a sigh of relief.

"I've never heard someone scream in pan so much in my life.." Rydel said.

"Me either.." Ratliff said staring into space. "I won't be surprised if Riker's gone deaf.."

"Probably.." Ross said.

"Shut up you." Rydel said glaring at Ross "It's your fault we're here."

"But-"

"Shh!"

Another few seconds later, the door opened and Riker walked out holding his own hand in what looks like pain. "Ow.." He said sitting by Rydel "That hurt.." He said pitchy.

"Hurt her more though." Rydel said looking at his hand "Are those bruises?" She said pointing at one point of Riker's hand.

He took a look "Wow.. They are.." He laughed a little then frowned.

"Oh cheer up.." Ratliff said "I'm pretty sure the baby will live."

"Will it." Riker said before glaring at Ross and then looking back at Ratliff.

"Right.." Ross said "I didn't actually intend for this to happen! I didn't want to hurt the baby! If I did want to hurt it, don't you think I'd of punched and kicked her in the stomach?" He said before going to storm outside.

"Ross!" Riker said "Stop.. Stay." Ross then turned around "As much as I don't want you too.. Might aswell."

"Alright." Ross said before sitting back down on the chair opposite Rydel and Riker.

"So.." Rydel turned to Riker "Let's just ignore the bad thing that might come out of this.. And tell us.. Do we have a niece or nephew?" Rydel asked smiling.

"I hope it's a boy.." Ratliff said.

"I hope it's a girl. It's getting tiring being the only girl around all you boys.." Rydel said looking at Ratliff then back at Riker.

"Ross.." Riker said "What do you want a niece or nephew?"

"Not to fussed to be honest.. but if I had to pick, defiantly a nephew."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ry- Ross and Ratliff.." Riker said "It's a girl.."

"Yey!" Rydel said before hugging Riker,tightly.

"Why do people hug me so tight?" Riker asked, struggling to breath "Rydel let go!"

"Sorry.." She said letting go of him "I'm just so happy."

"I figured."

"Do we get to go in and see them then?" Rydel asked.

"They've took the baby somewhere, but you can go see Laura if you want." Riker said "Problem is it's one at a time. So.. You might aswell just go in now."

"Okay, I will." Rydel said getting up and going into the room where Laura was.

* * *

**Chapter 46 coming soon**

**REMEMBER! Give me name suggestions for the baby girl! :D **


	46. Ross's Feelings

**Okay.. So I've only had like 2 suggestions for names, but that's fine! :D Just keep them coming, I'm not gonna name the baby til the next chapter so yeah.. Remember it's a girl! ;D **

**Also.. I'm gonna skip to about a week later!**

**Chapter 46 **

* * *

****It had now officially been one week since the baby girl was born. Laura hadn't left her side since, and she wasn't gonna until she could get out of hospital, which was gonna be a little while. Maybe another week or two.

As she was sat in the room, she was sat on the bed looking over at the little glass/plastic see through box she was in when the door opened. When she looked and saw who it was her eyes widened. It was Ross.

"Before you say anything!" Ross said trying to stop her from talking and then shutting the door "I want to talk to you.."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Laura said looking away from him "The only time I'll talk to you is when I have to. Which is when I come back to Austin & Ally. That's it.. That's the only time."

"Laura.. I'm sorry.. I really am."

"Too little to late Ross! Now leave" She said pointing to the door.

"Will you listen?" Ross asked "I didn't mean to do any of this.. I let my anger get the better of me. I seriously can't control my anger."

"Well learn to control your anger, you can't use that as an excuse can you?"

"No.. But can you blame me?" Ross asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"I don't even know why you done it! So how am I supposed to know!"

"I did it because I over heard Riker and Ratliff talking about you.. And Riker.. Dating.. Again.."

Laura face then dropped, but she just went a little more angry "So? What's it got to do with you? Just leave Ross.. If she dies, I'll never forgive you and I'll hate you _forever! NOW GO!" _

Ross sighed. As he got up, he turned to see Riker stood against the door looking at him. "I'm going don't worry!" Ross said walking out of the door.

When Ross walked out of the door, Riker followed him until they got outside where he grabbed him and flung him against the wall "Okay, what were you doing in there?" Riker asked.

"I was trying to say sorry, but she wouldn't take it!"

"Can you blame her?" Riker asked "After what you done..?"

"No I can't.." Ross said going to walk away, but instead Riker grabbed him again and flung him against the wall again. Ross then just sent him a sad/annoyed look "Look dude, I know your upset and all but.."

"But.. What?"

"Have you actually considered my feelings about this?" Ross asked.

"About what?" Riker asked.

"About this whole thing that's going on! About the whole you and Laura dating and not telling me! That hurts! It also hurt a whole lot bad when me and Laura were dating and she had to tell me she was pregnant. Oh no, not by me though. Of course it had to be you." Ross explained "That hurt alot Riker! I didn't want to break-up with her, but I just felt like I couldn't trust her again! Or you for that matter! I don't know how, but I managed to forgive you both and let you in again and then you both go throw it back in my face! And then last week when you and Ratliff were in the kitchen talking about you and Laura, that hurt aswell! Especially because Ratliff's my bestfriend and he got himself into keeping this from me and everyone else.. You know how much that's made me doubt things? I can hardly trust anyone anymore because of you and her.. And I probably won't be able to ever again. The only people I can trust at the moment is.. is.. NO one."

"W-wow.." Riker said feeling a little bit guilty "I didn't know you felt that way.."

"No, you wouldn't.. Because you don't care." Ross said.

"Hey! Hold your horses, I didn't say I didn't care.. Your my little brother! I've got to care about you no matter what cause I'm your big brother."

"Yeah? Well start acting like it." Ross said pushing past him and walking away.

Riker then watched him walk off until he couldn't see him anymore.. He then started to think about what Ross had just said. Maybe he hadn't exactly been the greatest big brother lately.. Maybe he did need to start acting like it. But he didn't know that Ross was that upset. Why? Because he never showed it. And Riker never bothered to ask him about it, which made him a little bit more guilty. So he just put his hands in his pockets, head down and walked back to Laura's room.

* * *

When he walked back into the room Laura looked towards him and smiled, so he just smiled back. Even though he didn't really feel like it.

"Where've you been?" Laura asked.

"Just talked to Ross, that's all.." Riker said sitting next to her on the bed.

"What about?" Laura asked budging over so he could fit.

"Alot.. And I kinda feel bad now.."

"What did he say?" Laura asked curiously. He then told her exactly what he had said, the only reason he remembered everything he said was because it was that it hurt Riker a little "Wow.. Now I feel bad.."

"I'm a bad brother.." Riker said flinging his head back.

"No.. No your not!" Laura said sitting closer to him "You two have just hit a little bump in the road and once you get over it, I'm sure you'll be able to talk to him the way you both use to before you two fell out.. It'll all go back to normal eventually."

"Maybe.." Riker said sitting back up. He then turned to Laura. "Have you been home?"

"Nope.." Laura said shaking her head "And I'm not going to until she get's out of hospital."

"You've got to go home at some point and get a shower and changed."

"Well, I'm willing to give all that up for now until she's out of this place."

Riker laughed a little "Just go and come straight back.."

"No."

"Yes. Go on, I'll stay. I'll be able to manage. Plus if I don't, Rydel's gonna be here in like 5 minutes." Riker said pushing her a little off the bed "Go on.. Go."

Laura rolled her eyes "Fine. I'll be about an hour at the most. Also.. I think I need to call Ross."

"If you want, just go."

"Alright, I'm going!"

Laura then left, even though she didn't want to.

* * *

**Chapter 47 coming soon**

**IDEAS FOR THE BABY GIRLS NAME :D**


	47. Ross's Life's On The Line

**I apologize now about what you are about to read.. I do.. Just don't hate me or review with any hate :'( **

**Chapter 47 **

* * *

****Ross walked all the way home from the hospital. He never got a taxi or anything.. Just simply walked. Of course he bumped into fans on the way down but he didn't ignore them this time. He just signed autographs and took pictures with them.

When he got home he was greeted to the biggest and hardest slap _ever _in the world that he has ever gotten from his Mom. He let out a scream of pain.

"Mom!" Ross shouted in pain holding his face where she'd just slapped.

"Are you really that stupid?!" Mrs Lynch asked shouting "Do you have any idea how much trouble and danger you have caused!?"

"I don't know!" Ross shouted back "I don't even know what I've done!"

"Stormie.." Mr Lynch said walking into the corridor "Was there any need to hit him that hard?"

"YES!" She shouted.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck I have done.. Pretty please?" Ross asked.

"You.. You beat Laura and now the baby is at great danger! Thanks to you!"

Ross sighed "Who told you?" Ross asked.

"Riker and Rydel." Mr Lynch told him "Why'd you do it?"

"Cause! Riker and Laura are dating again and I let the anger get the better of me." Ross said about to go up the stairs.

"Right.." Stormie said before taking a deep breath "You and your brother, are just as bad as eachother! You both can't stay out of trouble! Or learn from things you've done in the past.. Can you?!"

"Hey! This is the first time I've done something like this!" Ross protested "All I done was hurt her and may of possibly killed the baby, by accident! But as for Riker.. He's 21! He's been out with a 17 year old and still is, and he got her pregnant.. So please tell me who's the irresponsible one here?!"

"Going out with someone that illegal isn't as bad as what you've done to the poor girl.." Stormie pointed out.

"Oh I like how Riker gets a 'oh, it's okay don't worry about it son' and I get the blame for almost everything!" Ross said beginning to walk up the stairs "Ever since I let R5 meet Laura, Raini and Calum everything's just gone bad for me! Nobody wants to know me anymore because nobody cares! Then I always get the blame for everything that goes wrong in everybody's life." He then stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

Stormie then sighed angrily "Them two boys are really pushing my buttons lately!" She said before grabbing her bag "I'm gonna go see the baby, are you coming?"

"Of course, just let Ross cool off a little." Mark said following her.

Ross then opened up his bedroom door and noticed that they'd gone. So he went into the bathroom. When he was done, he was about to leave when he accidently knocked something over. He then got on the floor and started to pick it up, but they were very sharp razor blades so he cut himself by accident on his hand. "Ow!" He shouted out before throwing them all across the room "ARGH!"

He now officially getting the blame for everything lately! He was getting blamed for everything that went wrong in people's life near enough. Laura hated him. Riker sort of hates him. Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky are hardly talking to him. Ryland.. Hasn't spoken to him for a while. As for his Mom and Dad.. His Mom didn't seem too happy about this whole thing and his Dad was obviously gonna take everyone else's side.

It was just useless nobody is gonna listen to him at all one bit. So he just walked over across the bathroom, picked up a razor blade and just cut his arm in one slash. It stung.. He was doing it out of anger. Then he realized something..

Maybe everyone would listen to him if he was dead? It always happens.. _No that's stupid, don't even think about killing yourself Ross! _

So he went back into his room and started to think about everything that had happened in the past few months, whilst playing with the razor blade in his hand. Then he started to think about Riker and Laura being together which made him real real real mad. He just screamed in anger, but forgot about the razor in his hand. So he started to hit the walls and everything, he then hurt his wrist. So he launched his other hand, where the razor was, and smacked his hand on it. But he felt the blade dig into his wrist so far that it started to wreck! He had totally forgot about the razor.. So slowly he pulled his hand from his wrist and looked at it.. It was now started to pour with blood.

All of a sudden he then felt his whole body go weak, before eventually falling onto the floor blacking out.. That was a lot of blood he'd just lost.

* * *

A while later, Laura returned to the hospital with new cloths and showered. When she walked into the room she saw Rydel and Riker in the room.

"Hey.." She said sitting on the bed. "Have you heard from Ross?"

"Nope." Rydel said "Riker's been trying to call him and he isn't answering."

"Never answered me either.." Laura said frowning "Do you think he's okay?"

"He will be, he just needs to cool off." Riker said.

Then Stormie and Mark walked through the door.

"Oh my.. Laura.." Stormie said walking to her "Are you okay? I'm so sorry about Ross."

"It's okay.. And yeah I'm fine." Laura replied "Just gotta hope she is."

"She will be."

"Have you even came up with a name for her yet?" Rydel asked.

"Um.. I had an idea for a middle name.." Riker said. "Laura come here."

Laura then walked over where he whispered it "Awe, that's nice! Yeah, we'll use that."

"Now you can name her first name." Riker said.

Laura smiled "Um.. I have one. I was gonna call her Jennifer.. See I had an Auntie that I was close to called Jennifer/Jenny and she died. And so yeah.."

"Cool." Rydel said "So what's her full name?"

Laura looked at Riker "You can tell them if you want.."

"Jennifer Stormie Rydel Mara-"

"Lynch. Jennifer Stormie Rydel Lynch." Laura said smiling "I want her to have her dad's last name."

"Awe.." Rydel said smiling big "That's so sweet.. Thank you Riker and Laura."

"Yeah thanks." Stormie said smiling "Really brightened up my day alot."

"No problem." Laura said.

"G-guys.." Riker said standing up "I'm gonna go home and check on Ross.. I have a horrible feeling something bad's happened."

"He's only had a hissy fit." Stormie told him.

"No.. I just have that feeling. I'll be back later, I promise." Riker said before leaving.

Laura then looked at Rydel "He does this all the time when me, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff or Ross go in a mood. Kind of a natural thing." Rydel told Laura.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Riker got home.

"Ross!" Riker called shutting the front door "It's Riker.. I know you don't want to see me but I need to see you."

He then walked upstairs where he saw the bathroom door open, when he looked in he saw it was trashed. "Really?" Riker said quietly and picking it up before putting it on the side.

When he walked out of the bathroom where he saw a couple of drips of blood on the floor. He thought nothing of it. Until he looked down the corridor where Ross's bedroom door was open.. "R-ross?" Riker said walking to the door slowly.

Instead of just walking slowly he walked quickly. When he looked inside the room, Riker's heart just dropped.

"ROSS!" He shouted as loud as he could.

He immedeatly ran to his side, before pulling him over so he was on his back. Then he saw the pool of blood that came from his wrist, when he accidently caught himself. But Riker didn't know that.

Ross's body was pale white and going cold, his heart was beating _very _slowly and he was breathing _very very _slowly aswell. "Your so stupid Ross.." Riker said beginning to burst into tears.

He then picked him up off the floor, but when he got in the middle of the corridor he fell to the floor and just held Ross in his arms just cradling him and crying some more before getting his phone out and calling an ambulance.

Whilst the ambulance was on it's way, Riker just sat on the floor with his little brother across his lap and in his arms just dying.. He was beginning to cry even more and more whilst just holding him "Please don't die.." He said resting his head onto Ross's "Please.."

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**Bearing in mind! Ross accidently stuck the razor in his wrist because he forgot he was fiddling with it! PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME HATE! :'( I'm getting enough of it as it is.. **


	48. The News About Ross

**Wow.. I'm surprised I never got any hate for that Chapter.. You guys are so nice and sweet! :3 **

**But I am getting hate on other chapter's, like in the 30's. Well ****_SORRY _****go find another story then with Raura in it if you don't like this one! You know.. It doesn't hurt to have just one story that isn't Raura (Ross & Laura) does it? NOOOOOOOOOO! So shut your pie holes! **

**'enough said**

**But thank you for the guys who actually aren't hating on the story, even if they are Raura shippers! Cause they aren't as obsessed with them as some of you! They can actually live with a story that hasn't got Raura in it -.- **

***Takes a deep breath* **

**READ AT THE END! **

**To the story! **

**Chapter 48**

* * *

****A little while later, Laura and Rydel were both still sat in the room with the baby whilst Stormie and Mark had gone to the cafe to get something to eat and drink.

"How long does Riker take checking up on you guys when you are all angry?" Laura asked looking at the clock and then Rydel.

"Not this long." Rydel said looking at her phone. She then realized she had a voice mail and a miss call from Riker. "Whoops.. He's been trying to call me."

"Call him back then."

"I will." Rydel then dialed his number and he picked up "Hey Riker, what did you want? Why are you at that part of the hospital for.. You should be at this part where me and La- Are you okay? You sound shaky and like you've been crying.." Rydel then looked at Laura worried and confused "You have..? Wow.. That's not like you at all. What happened? WHAT?! Is he okay?!" She then began to fill up with tears "W-w-why would he do that? Alright, I'll come down in a minute." She then put her phone in her pocket and looked at Laura.

"W-what's wrong?" Laura asked worried.

"It's Ross.." Rydel said wiping her eyes "He's just.. Riker went home and found him on the floor with his arm cut open and his wrist pouring with blood and it looked like he'd lost a lot of it."

"Your kidding right.."

Rydel shook her head "I wish he was.. I'm gonna go see him now though. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know if I'll be able too.. Maybe if someone comes back to the room I will."

"Okay." Rydel said smiling sadly before leaving the room.

* * *

Rydel then immedeatly ran to the other side of the hospital where she found Riker just stood outside of the room Ross was clearly in.

So she just quickly ran to him "Riker.." Rydel said tapping him on the shoulder before hugging him when he turned "Is he okay?"

"I-I don't know.." Riker said hugging back "They haven't came out and said anything."

They both pulled away and sat down "What happened to him anyway?" Rydel asked "Where did you find him?"

"Well.. I got in the house. I went upstairs and noticed the bathroom door was wide open so I went in and there was stuff all over the place and i put it on the counter." Riker explained "Then as I walked out of the bathroom, I saw a little drop of blood on the floor and I ignored it. But I went down to Ross's room and saw him lying on the floor with blood all over the floor next to him on his arm and wrist.. I thought he was dead!"

"He would of been if you never went back when you did.." Rydel said "Wait.. Where was Rocky and Ryland when all this happened?"

Riker thought for a moment "Now that I think about it.. I don't know."

* * *

Rocky, Ryland and Ratliff all got back to Rocky and Ryland's house.

"Hello!" Rocky called "We're home.. Is anybody else?"

"By the sounds of it no.." Ratliff said "They're probably all at the hospital with the baby."

"Probably."

"I'll be back in a second." Ryland said running up the stairs "Oh my god!"

Rocky and Ratliff then ran upstairs to where Ryland was stood at the bathroom door.

"Whoa.. Have you guys been robbed or something?" Ratliff asked looking around in the bathroom.

"By the looks of it yeah.." Ryland said.

"Um.. Who's blood is that..?" Rocky asked pointing the floor outside the bathroom.

When they looked there was a lot of splodges on the floor of blood. "Okay.. I'm getting a little worried now.." Ratliff said "Where's Ross, Riker and Rydel?"

"Riker and Rydel are at the hospital, they went this morning before we left." Rocky said "Mom and dad were planning on going, but they were gonna wait till Ross- Oh no.. Ross!"

The three then ran down to his bedroom where they then found Ross's phone on the floor and a patch of blood aswell.

"Oh wow.." Ryland said a little shocked.

Ratliff then took out his phone and called Riker "Hello.. Riker.. Where's Ross?" Ratliff asked. "There's a lot of blood in his room and outside of the bathroom.. It's a little worrying.. He's what?" Ratliff then looked at Rocky and Ryland like 'you-two-should-be-worried'. "I-is he okay? Better yet, is he alive? Okay.. We'll be there soon." Ratliff then put his phone in his pocket and looked at Rocky and Ryland "Yeah.. That's Ross's blood. He's in the hospital as we speak.."

"How did that happen?!" Rocky asked.

"He had an accident with a blade.. Aka, he tried to kill himself." Ratliff said a little worried "That's what Riker said it looked like when he found him."

"Wow.. we should get down there."

"Shouldn't we clean up the blood first?" Ryland suggested "Mom and Dad will freak if they see all this when they get back.."

"Great idea, you do that then." Rocky said.

"Meanwhile, we'll be at the hospital." Ratliff said before running out of the room and out the door with Rocky.

"Jee.. Thanks." Ryland said "Just leave me on my own, it's okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rydel and Riker were both still sat outside of the room waiting for someone to come out, eventually they did.

The nurse sighed when she looked at him "He's lost a lot of blood and I mean a lot of blood," The nurse began "It's not looking good."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

"Well.. He's on a life support. If he makes it through the rest of the night until tomorrow, then everything should be okay."

"If he doesn't?" Rydel asked.

"Then it's quite possible he'll die." The nurse then looked back in the room and back at the two "But all we can do is hope for now. You can both go see him if you want.." She then walked back into the room.

"He'll survive.." Rydel said "I know he will.."

"Maybe..."

* * *

**Chapter 49 coming soon **

**Has anyone ever heard of this before: "When someone dies, a baby is born" ? I have :3 Cause my Mam told me that someone died across the road from where she use to live and then I was born xD **

**Do you think I should do that with Ross & the baby? Cause in a way.. The baby isn't exactly fully developed yet... **


	49. Laura's Gotta Go

**Not long left til the final chapter guys :/ Brace yourself's **

**Actually.. I might make this chapter really long and I mean really long.. And then make Chapter 50 the last one :/ Idk.. If this one is short then they'll be more chapters :)**

**Chapter 49**

* * *

****Laura was sat in the hospital room looking over at the baby. Now that there was two life's on the line, Ross's and Jenny's, she just felt like breaking down.

Cause if the baby dies and Ross lives, she's gonna be upset about the baby and happy about Ross being alive but more sad. and so's Riker. But if Ross dies and the baby lives.. Then.. Well.. _ALOT _of people are gonna be upset. Herself, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland, Stormie, Mark, Raini, Calum and all his fans..

But really, all she could do is hope.

Then her Dad walked in through the door. "Laura.. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Not really.." Laura said.

"It will be though.."

"It won't. Ross is in hospital fighting for his life and so's she." Laura said wiping her eyes. "This week is the worst week _ever._"

"Well it's about to get worse.." Mr Marano said.

Laura looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"I've been promoted in my job.. Which means moving."

"House?"

He shook his head no. "City.. Far from here. You've got to come with me.."

"No! I wanna stay here! What about Riker and the baby! And Austin & Ally!"

"There isn't gonna be a Austin & Ally if Ross dies though is there?" Mr Marano said. "Hunny.. You can stay here if you want, but that means moving back with your Mom."

Laura frowned "What about if I live with my Auntie Sam? She won't mind!"

"She doesn't have enough room for you and the baby Laura.." Mr Marano said.

"But Dad.."

"Laura, I'd let you live in the house we're living in now on your own but your not 18 yet." Mr Marano said sitting on the bed.

"But.. I don't want to leave. I like it here."

"Well maybe when your 18 or older you can move back.. But not now."

Then the nurse walked into the room "Nurse!" Laura said getting off the bed "Am I allowed to leave the room and go see my friend who's in hospital?"

"Sure. I'll just wait til you get back, or until Riker and Rydel's mom and Dad get back."

"Grea- Wait.. How did you know who they were?"

"I have a daughter who loves R5.. Enough said."

"Oh.. Well thanks." Laura said before running out of the room.

* * *

When Laura got round to where Ross's room was, she saw Riker sat outside of the room so she walked over to him and sat by him.

"Where's Rydel?" Laura asked.

"She's in there with Ross." Riker said.

"Is he awake?"

"I think so.." Riker said "How's the baby?"

"She's doing fine." Laura said smiling "Cheer up, he'll pull through."

"How do you know?" Riker asked.

"Cause, for as long as I've known him I know that he's strong enough to pull through.. He won't die.. I know he won't."

Riker smiled a little "How did I get you?"

"I could ask the very same question.."

They both then hugged and pulled away.

Rydel then walked out of the room "Hey Laura." She smiled "One of you can go see him now."

"He actually wants to see one of us?" Laura asked.

Rydel nodded "He specifically said I wanna see Riker or Laura."

Riker smiled and stood up "I'll go in." He then walked into the room.

When Riker walked into the room he shut the door and looked straight at him.

Ross was just layed there with his eyes barely open, and there was a big white bandage round his wrist where he'd cut himself. His face was still a pale white and underneath his eyes were starting to go black as if he'd been punched in both of them.

"R-Riker?" Ross said weakly. His voice was so weak it was unbelievable.. It cracked.

"Yeah.." Riker said walking over to the bed next to him.

"Hey.." He said smiling weakly.

Riker then smiled sadly before hugging him as best as he could "What were you thinking?!" Riker asked almost shouting "DO you have any idea how upset I was?!" He then pulled away, looked at Ross and wiped his eyes.

"I didn't mean to.." Ross said "I forgot about the blade in my hand and I punched my wall which hurt my wrist. So I went to grab it and then the blade went straight into my wrist.. It,, Hurt."

"I can imagine.."

Ross then noticed how puffy Riker's eyes were, like he'd been crying. Then Ross smiled, but it was a very weakish smile. "Have you been crying?" Ross asked "For me."

"Well what would you do if you found your little brother in a pool of blood and holding him and not letting go of him until he was here?!" Riker asked "What would you do?!"

"Probably the same.." Ross said "thanks.."

"No problem, just don't do it again.."

"I won't."

Riker then sat on the edge of the bed "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry about everything.. that I've done and put you through these past few months. I didn't mean to actually hurt you.. And I'm sorry.. You deserve a better big brother then me.."

"Its okay.. I'm sorry too for being a jerk." Ross said "And I'm even more sorry for what happened to the baby, I didn't mean to do that. I feel like an idiot.. I'll never forgive myself if she dies.."

"It'll be okay." Riker said smiling "So.. I'm gonna go. Let Laura talk to you now."

As Riker went towards the door, he was interrupted by Ross. "By the way Riker.."

"Yeah?" He said turning and facing him.

"Your not a bad brother. Your the best. I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone in the world."

Riker then smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Laura came into the room and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"How you feeling?" Laura asked.

"A little better.." Ross replied.

"Good." Laura said smiling.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ross asked.

"A little I guess.." Laura said shrugging.

"Well.. I feel like a right jerk about it. And if the baby does die, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself ever." Ross explained "I don't blame you for hating me.."

"It's okay Ross.. I just want us to be friends again, cause I'm tired of fighting with you all the time.." Laura said.

Ross smiled "Of course we're friends.. Again."

They both smiled and hugged.

"So how is she anyway?" Ross asked.

"She's doing great.."

"Good. I can't wait to get back to Austin & Ally it's so fun.."

"I'm leaving.." Laura said closing her eyes.

"What? Why?" Ross asked doing his best to sit up. "Are you just leaving the room or..?"

"No.. I'm leaving the city. My Dad got promoted which means moving far far away.." Laura sad sadly "I don't want to.. I wanna stay here with the baby, you, Riker and everyone else."

"I-isn't there anyone else that you can live with here?" Ross asked.

"My Mom."

"Oh.." Ross said "When are you going?"

"Soon as the baby gets out of hospital.."

"Have you told Riker?"

"Not yet.. I will though soon." Laura said. Ross then yawned "Anyway, I'll let you get some sleep." Laura then stood up and let the room.

* * *

About an hour later Laura was back in the room with the baby, she had a chair next to the little crib thing that it was in. She just kept on looking at her.

Then Riker came in. He went and sat on the arm of the chair that Laura was sat on and put his around her. "How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's doing fine.." Laura replied.

"Good good,"

Laura then took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Riker asked.

"N-no.." Laura said before looking at him "I need to tell you something.. Your not gonna like it at all."

"What is it?" Riker asked.

"My, er.. Dad. He got promoted in his job. It means him moving into another city."

"I'm not gonna let you move back in with your Mom." Riker said "no way.."

"Trust me, I'm not!" Laura reassured him "I've gotta move with him, far away. Which means I'll have to take Jenny with me and we won't be able to see you for a long while."

He then shook his head "No.. No.. I won't let you. I wanna see her and you everyday! I don't wanna be one of those Dad's that see's their kid like once in a blue moon."

"I know you don't, but my Dad won't let me stay."

"Then live with me!"

"I can't.. There's too many of you guys as it is."

"So.. When do you leave?" Riker asked.

"Well.. When Jenny's out and everything's okay. Which probably won't be for a while.." Laura said "But, I'll try and visit you as often as I can."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said before hugging him.

* * *

**Chapter 50 coming soon **

**Meh, maybe just two more chapters till the finale :): **


	50. Goodbye Last Chapter

**I'll finish this story and end up having another idea for it won't I -.- if I do I'll turn it into a sequel "It's All About The Girl 2" :D **

**So guys.. This is the FINAL chapter to this story :/ :'( Enjoy :/ **

**Also, I'm gonna skip to about a month later :) **

**Chapter 50 (Last Chapter)**

* * *

-One Month Later-

It had been a month since the baby was born and since Ross had almost killed himself. Luckily he did pull through and live, which Riker was happy about.

Also, the baby was fine now! So she was allowed to go home and get out of hospital. Laura and Riker were happy about that, but also.. It now meant that it was time for Laura and Jenny to go.

Seen as though today was the day Laura's Dad, Laura and Jenny were moving, Laura let Riker take care of her for the day, and let Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Stormie and Mark see her one last time, while she was packing everything up.

When she was packing things up, she came across some old photo's from a while back. She smiled at them and put them in her suit case.

Once she had packed everything up she went downstairs put everything in the car, before going into the house again. Everything was gone and the house was empty. She was also gonna miss filming Austin & Ally. They had to film the final episode last week because of this, they couldn't do the show without her.

She just thought about a couple of good and amazing memories she had with everyone she knew and met whilst she was out here. She really didn't want to move away from everyone, she felt real bad seen as though she had to take Jenny away from Riker.

Jenny. She was so cute and adorable. She had Laura's brown eyes and Riker's light blonde hair, well she was starting to get his light blonde hair. It was a shame now because her and Riker had to break-up because of her moving, which was hard for both of them.

"Laura, c'mon. We need to go pick up Jenny and we'll be gone." Mr Marano said before walking back to the car.

"Coming.." Laura sighed.

She then walked out of the door to the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riker was at his house with Jenny. He was sat on the couch with her whilst she was just sleeping in his arms, but he received a text which woke her up.

"It's okay.." He said moving slowly and getting his phone.

_Hey :/ We're coming for Jenny now :/ Sorry - Laura xx _

_It's fine, I'll see you soon :( - Riker x _

_Will do -Laura xx_

Riker sighed and put his phone back down before standing up, still holding Jenny. He then went into the kitchen where Ross, Rydel and Ratliff were.

"Er.. Laura's coming now to get her." Riker said "So.. Do any of you wanna hold her or..?"

"Think I may have held her alot today.." Rydel said "Ratliff, Ross?" She said looking at them both.

"I've held her." Ratliff said "Don't think I've seen Ross hold her yet.." HE said looking at him.

"I have- n't." Ross said "but I will, not like I'm gonna see her again am I." Riker then went over to him and handed her to him gently "Hey there.."

She then made a little noise and smiled a little. "Awe, she likes you." Rydel said.

"Maybe.." Ross said smiling. Then she was a little bit sick and threw up a little on him "Not.."

Riker, Rydel and Ratliff laughed a little "Here.." Rydel said taking her off Ross "Go get your shirt cleaned I'll hold her."

"Will do.." Ross said before going out of the kitchen and upstairs.

A couple minutes later Ross came back down the stairs and Rocky came back from doing whatever he was doing. So Ross, Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff just played with Jenny for a little while before there was a knock at the door. It was obviously Laura.

"That'll be.. Laura." Riker said before taking Jenny off Ratliff carefully.

"Bye.." Rocky said waving a little at Jenny.

"Anyone gonna come to the door with me?" Riker asked.

"We all will.." Ross said.

They all then opened the door where Laura was standing.

"Hey.." She said.

They all then walked up to the car with the baby and Laura.

Laura then carefully strapped her into the car seat before turning around and facing everyone.

She then hugged, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff goodbye until she got to Ross and Riker.

"W-well.. Guess this is it." Laura said smiling weakly.

"It is.." Ross said frowning.

Ross and Laura then hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you.." Ross said, still hugging her.

"I'm gonna miss you two." Laura replied before pulling away "I'm gonna miss playing Ally aswell.."

"Same.." Ross said smiling slightly "Well.. Austin."

Laura laughed a little "Good bye Ross."

"Bye Laura.."

She then turned a little where she faced Riker, then both of them hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Laura said.

"Same." Riker replied "Come visit?"

"As often as I can.." Laura said smiling a little, but still hugging him. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Riker replied.

As both of them pulled away, they quickly kissed aswell.

"Well, I better get going.." Laura said going towards the car."

"Bye.." The all said at round about the same car.

Laura opened the door and waved as she got in it, they waved back.

Her Dad then began to drive off.

After the car had pulled away Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff then walked back inside but Ross and Riker.

They both just stood there until they couldn't see the car anymore.

Ross then sighed deeply "She's gonna come back right?" Ross said.

"Hope so.." Riker said.

"She will.. I know she will."

Riker then turned to face him "Yeah.."

"Then maybe you two can date again if she does." Ross said, no matter how much he didn't want them too. He just wanted for Riker and Laura to be happy.

"Maybe.." He shrugged.

Ross then smiled a little "Well, least things are gonna go back to normalish.."

"Guess that's the upside to it." Riker said.

"C'mon, lets go inside." Ross said.

They both then went inside the house.

After that day, Ross and Riker became even more good brother's again then they were before even though they were when Laura was here.

Ratliff and Rydel were managing to stay together, even if Riker kept on worrying about them getting into any sort of trouble. But they just ignored him because he was being the overprotective brother.

As for Laura, she seemed to do fine everyday. Although a day never went by when she didn't think about Riker or Ross. It was hard not to think of Riker seen as though Jenny looked a little like him. As for Ross, she just thought of him anyway because he was such a good friend no matter how much of a jerk he was at some points in the past few months. Guess she'll never have another friend like Ross ever, or a boyfriend like Riker ever again.

The End.

* * *

**Here's the link to the sequel guys!: s/8885637/1/It-s-All-About-The-Girl-2**

**Walla.. Personally.. I could of made it a better ending right? :/ But thats up to you guys!**

**I may do a sequel.. I don't know. But for now, you'll have to settle with a Rydel & Ratliff story when I get round to it :P**

**I just want to say something to you guys who have read this story: **

**At first when I thought of writing this story, I was watching that video of the NBT when Riker looked at Laura all Awe-struck. But once I actually came up with this idea I was unsure about writing it, incase some of you guys hated on it. Which some of you did, but that didn't stop me! If I didn't have amazing readers like you guys then this story wouldn't of existed it would of just been sitting at the back of my mind and of been forgotten about :) **

**I'd like to thank: Doublebubble249, Priestess Mia, 2009, R5isawesome, & jenkins16 with helping me when I didn't have any ideas! :D You guys did me a huge favour! ;) **

**Also, a big thank you to my friend Courtney (ilovemanga63) xD She had to put up with me writing this when i was on Skype to her all the time and I'm pretty sure she got annoyed at some points. Lets just say her ideas for this story.. were just a little bit inappropriate :') She wanted me to make Riker do something to Laura *coughs*rape*coughs* but I said ****_NO! _****So I just wrote that chapter of when Riker was drunk and trying to do it with Laura again for her so she would leave me alone xD I had to put with her saying "No! Ross + Laura! Ross+Laura! RAURA!" Haha, ahh well :') **

**Hehe, anyway.. Thanks alot you guys for reading! And make sure to keep looking at my page for more R5/Raura/Auslly stories! The next story I will be writing will be a Ratliff & Rydel story when I get round to it :P Then possibly a sequel to this :D **

**Thanks a lot guys! Peace!**


End file.
